Loki, my Norse God of Mischief
by Yami Wesker
Summary: Yami Invers, is a "normal" girl who face up Loki. This fic is during and post-film so ¡SPOILERS! and rating M to be sure, you know can contain strong languaje and future sexual content.
1. Loki's apparition and the Avengers

Author's note:Hello! my first fic in english, sorry for my mistakes... I'm spanish! I made this fic in spanish and people told me that was good enough to try and translate it, so here I am... Let's try!

Copyright's are from Marvel, bla,bla... the only character that is mine is Yami Invers. :)

* * *

My name is Yami Invers and I am 26 years old, I love singing, playing piano and playing violin. I love listening music, especially rock and metal, going to cinema and going walking. Normal stuff. I also kill vampires and lycans and those kind of creatures that like to fuck up with our race. That's not normal, I think. Ah, I almost forgot, I can sense other people intentions (It's not like I'm telepath or something, I just know if they think bad things).

A couple of weeks after escaping from Vigo (the police caught me killing some lycans, what happens to them when they die? Well, they stay dead in their human form… suckers!) I received an anonymous track that leaded me to Stuttgart, the track was for kill some rich guy that was very pale and I bet that his favorite drink wasn't wine. I didn't want to get directly in his radar. I wanted to play cat and mouse a little bit.

I was on a museum, that night they were celebrating some sort of rich party, to my surprise it wasn't difficult for me to enter there. There were a lot of people talking inside, they were in small groups chating, smiling and flirting. I was busy searching my target, I was so focused that I hit someone.

I looked up to see the face of the person I had hit, it was a 6'2" man with raven black hair and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. It took me a second to react.  
- "¡Oh! ¡Sorry! ¡Forgive my clumsiness!".- I said embarrassed. He said nothing, only nodded his head sharply and left. '_¡Bah! ¡Cocky!'.- _I thought, shrugging.

I camouflaged among a group of people watching the bull of Crete that were on display at the museum, a few steps behind me was a doctor who kept touting their findings but did not say anything interesting and, in front of me, I had the leech: Joseph Gallagher.

I heard a blow behind me, I turned and saw the man I had hit before, he has a kind of scepter in his hand, he struck the doctor and dragged him toward the bull. Now that I noticed, that man gave me a very bad feeling, a sort of mental humming; suddenly, he placed the doctor above the bull, pulled out a device and he was about to encrust it into the doctor's eye.

- "Hey, what the hell are you doing?".- I shout to him, getting closer.

The man looked at me and I stop dead on my feet, his green eyes were cold and calculating, he smiled sadistically and encrusted the strange device directly into the doctor's eye, causing him to convulse and emit groans of pain. I looked to Joseph, but he was gone.

When he was finished with the doctor, he aimed me with the scepter and I dodged a energy ball that was about to hit me in the chest. I hid behind column, heard two more shots of energy to other directions and I poke out; the man's back was in front of me so I took my gun, I aimed and I was about to shoot when his appearance changed: his suit was now a green and golden battle armor, the scepter became a spear and now he has a horned helmet.

- '_Where the fuck did this guy come from?'.- _I asked myself mentally.

- '_From your worst nightmares'.- _answered a voice in my mind,a voice that seemed to be having so much fun. Noting that electric intrusion in my mind, I quickly raised my mental walls until the voice disappeared.

He stopped walking, his smile grew even wider and, in one movement, he shot me again with the spear. Fortunately I left the path and only some debris fell over me.

- "You're agile and very curious, human. This can be fun".- he said with his cool, soft and silky voice. A shiver ran down my spine when I recognize that voice as the same I had heard in my head seconds before.

He aimed again and, this time, the blast sent me out of the building to the square where the rest of people invited were and we were surrounded by 3 men like him (better say 3 him). He got out of the building and entered the square ordering us to kneel, everyone did. I was on the floor 'cause the blast and the falling had hurt my right leg.

- "Is not this simpler?".- he said walking past my side.- "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity: that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes for your life's joy in a mad scramble for power and identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

- '_What is this demented talking about?'_.- I wondered, getting up with difficulty and pointing the gun at his back.

- "Am I wrong?".- he turned slowly to me with a half smile.

- "Yes, you are wrong. I don´t like to be dominated, I won't kneel and less to someone as arrogant as you".- I said raising my chin proudly, still pointing the gun at him. '_If he moves, shot him in the head, like a ghoul'.-_I said to myself.

I felt like he wanted to re-enter my mind, felt like those cold tentacles of power were hitting my mental walls and breaking them. I gasped with the effort to maintain concentration and dropped the gun to hold my head.

- "Leave the woman in peace Loki!".- a man dressed like the USA flag showed up with a round shield, he was in the middle of us.

- "Wait!".- I said to this new man, or to his back.- "Did you just said Loki? Like the fucking Norse God? And who the hell are you, Sailor moon?".- I asked as I bent down to pick up the gun, my right kneel cracked and, from the pain, I lost my concentration. My mental walls were vanished and I looked at Loki, who was smiling evilly at me.

- '_I am that Loki, poor and sweet creature'_.- he said mentally. Another shiver ran down my spine.

- "Sailor Moon? Ma'am, I'm Captain America! Your savior!".- he answered solemnly, without taking his eyes off Loki.

I was so focused on them, that I had not even realized that most people had managed to escape, and I was now alone with these two men. This was not a joke, I was in a square with a fucking Norse God of Mischief, Chaos and Evil; apart from a guy in a tacky suit who called himself Captain America, the Savior.

They started fighting and Captain America was having pretty bad issues to stop the attacks and bangs that Loki was throwing without mercy. At one point, the captain lost his shield and Loki gave him such a blow that sent him flying several meters away, leaving him knocked out. Loki turned to me, smiling victoriously, I got up and shot, but didn't hit him in the head.

- "Do you seriously believe that you can harm me with that human weapon?".- he said narrowing his green eyes with a prideful expression on his sharp features.

I took a step backward, stumbled upon the shield of Captain America and fell, making more damage in the knee. Loki was getting closer and, without thinking, I took the shield with tears of pain and threw it back to Captain America, who was recovering consciousness.

At that time, the eyes of Loki went to the shield and the shield to me. If looks could kill, the look that Loki gave me then would have killed me and all my reincarnations.

- '_It's a shame it has to be so'.-_he said aiming me with the spear but a noise filled the air and a Quinjet appeared out of nowhere pointing to Loki. A female voice said to him threateningly:

- ''Loki, drop the weapon and stand down''.

Loki turned around and shot the Quinjet who managed to dodge the blow, recovering a precarious balance in the air and Iron Man appeared (a character whom I knew because of the excess of his appearances in newspapers and media), he threw two repulsor rays to Loki that threw him several feet backwards and Iron Man landed pointing Loki with all his arsenal.

- ''Make your move, Reindeer names''.- said Iron Man to Loki, provoking him.

Loki slowly raised his hands and his clothes changed again, his armor disappeared and now he was wearing rather strange robes of emerald green and gold.  
The Quinjet landed in the square and came a red-haired girl (her hair color was much darker than mine, she was more mahogany tone color as my hair is fiery red, inherited from my mother) with the tighter suit I've ever seen. She wore a pair of handcuffs in his hands, threw them Captain America and he put them on Loki.  
She approached me and she smiled.

- ''Hello, I'm Natasha Romanov''.- she extended her hand to help me up and I recognized her voice as the one that had threatened Loki before. - ''Are you okay?''

I nodded and took her hand, with a little effort I managed to stand but my knee was hurting baddly.

- ''I'm Yami Invers, thank you very much for the help''. - I said.

She became serious, I could see that mentally she was thinking of me as the hunter of beasts, but pulled herself together quickly and smiled again.

- '_This is getting __exciting__, huh?'_.- Loki's voice echoed in my head rejoicing.

- ''Hey Yami, how about if you come with us and we heal your leg?''.- Natasha asked innocently.

- '_Come on!__Surely __you do not dare__, you __fear them?'_.- The soft voice of Loki was trying to provoke me and encourage me.- '_Or is it __me__ who __you fear?'_.- I could feel his smile without looking at him.

- '_I'm not afraid of you, horns'_.- I looked at Loki with ill-tempered face, he raised his eyebrows and chuckled at my comment.

- ''Of course! Why not?''.- I said to Natasha.- ''If you have a fucking Quinjet, sure that you have a decent medical team''.- I smiled.

We went up to Quinjet and we took off, they bound Loki with 3 seat belts and he has the handcuffs on, I laid on seats in front of him, Natasha was sitting at the controls, Iron Man and Captain America tried to interrogate Loki but he remained silent, at least physically.

- '_Don't __you think__ that humans__ are a__ s__tupid and__ self-destructive race?'._- Loki was asking me continually and I was making everything possible to not answer him and ignore it but it was like having a nest of snakes in the head.

- '_Come on__, you're __not answering me__?'_.- he was reproaching me with mock hurt voice. - '_Not even __looking at me?'  
_  
I noticed as he stirred a little in the seat and trying to get a bit closer but he stayed perfectly still when we heard some thunder above us. I looked at him sideways; he was staring at the ceiling of the plane with a serious expression on his face, a mixture of fear and nervousness.

- ''What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?''.- asked him Steve Rogers (that was Captain America's name) as he saw Loki's expression.

- ''I'm not overly fond of what follows''.- answered Loki enigmatically with a half-smile.

A knock at the plane's ceiling made us all lift our eyes and Stark opened the loading door, revealing a tall, blond man with an armor and a hammer who sent him back to the cockpit. He took Loki away, ripping belts and jumped out the damper, the two disappeared from view. Immediately afterwards, Iron Man came behind them and Captain America was a parachute to follow them as well.

- ''Now what do we do?''. – I asked nervously to Natasha.

- ''We go directly to the Helicarrier, I believe that men can make it without us''. - She turned slightly in her seat and winked. - ''Now you better sleep a while, okay?''

- ''Agreed''.- I said without much conviction.

Maybe it was the hum of the turbines of the Quinjet or the mental silence I was now, but the truth is I fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Author's: Well, here you have... first chapter... Must I continue or should I quit? XD I expect reviews, good reviews, bad reviews... Let's see if I translate another chapter!  
Greetings humans.


	2. Playgames

Author's note:Hello again! I managed to translate another chapter without much problem, I think... XDDD I hope everyone understands my poor english and everything I wanna transmit with my fic. Thank you very much for you reviews Jabberwocky92, Fira Jones and Grievousorvenom. ;)

* * *

I woke up in bed, don't know how long after, the beep of an annoying machine that measures unsaturation, pulse and heart rate was what got me out of my lethargy. I was rather confused and disoriented, did not recognize the room where I was. I sat up a little in bed, I reviewed with the sight my party dress and my bandaged leg.

I was still getting out of my state of numbness when, in front of one of the windows of the room, I saw a squad escorting that dark Norse God with pale skin, which followed me with his cold emerald eyes while he smiled.

I started to notice his mental tickling and I raised my walls quickly, which made him release a small laugh, scaring a couple of men that were escorting him.

When they disappeared from my view I disconnected the cables, got out of bed, grabbed my purse and left the room. I turned down the hallway in the opposite direction which they had carried Loki.

After a couple of rounds I found a man in his thirties, wearing a lab coat. He looked at me puzzled through the 5 meters of corridor between us.

- ''Who are you? You're not from S.H.I.E.L.D!'' .– he asked me, I noticed that he was suspecting that I might be Loki, but disguised.

The man in the lab coat was going to give the alarm without giving me a chance to explain, so I turned around and went limping through a couple of corridors, I listened as the man shout calling to me and calling the guards. I looked up and the ceiling and I saw a pair of large tubes, leaning on my good leg I jumped and got to hold onto one of them, I hid just as the man in the coat passed under me.

I waited in that position a couple of minutes without passing anyone and started to walk in another corridor. Turning a corner I was confronted by a black man, tall and with a patch on his left eye (c'mon, commanding respect).

- ''Doing mischief, Miss Invers?''.- He asked huskily raising an eyebrow.- ''I'm Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D, a government organization dedicated to protecting the earth from all threats''.

- ''Eeeemmmm''.- I said very eloquently.- ''I just looked for the exit''.- I shrugged, smiling weakly.

Nick Fury smiled and opened a door behind him.

- ''Go''.- He said, but seeing my doubts, he went first and I followed him.

I was in a spacious room with a window through which I could see the clouds passing and... '_CLOUDS__?'_.- yelled my mind. I went running through the window and saw that we were muuuuch above the ground. My head hit the glass in a gesture of defeat.

- ''I guess you're not giving me a parachute, right?''.- I asked Nick, looking at him.

Nick burst out laughing and shook his head a few times as he approached me. He put a friendly hand on my shoulder and said:

- ''First I need you to help me with the task of saving the Earth''.- Winked his good eye.

Suddenly, the man in the lab coat rushed into the room and, when he saw me, he froze.

- ''Well, I see you're already aware that there was a strange girl around the Helicarrier''. - He said to Nick, removing his glasses and cleaning them.

- ''Miss Invers''.- Nick said.- ''This is Dr. Banner. I think you already know each other''.

I nodded my head slightly and the doctor came over to shake my hand.

- ''I'm sorry about before''. - He said with an apologizing look.- ''I really thought you could be some trickery of Loki, I do not trust him''.

- ''Take it easy''. - I took his hand, smiling. - ''It's okay, by the way, my name is Yami''.

- ''Nice to meet you, I'm Bruce''. - He said, smiling widely. Without meaning I thought of Bruce from Finding Nemo and let out a small chuckle.

- ''Miss Invers, why do you think Loki tried to kill you in Stuttgart?''. - Nick asked me.

- ''Don't know, maybe just because I was in the middle, but you should ask him''. - I replied with a shrug.

Nick Fury looked at me seriously, nodded and left the room with me behind him. We went through many corridors to reach the restriction area.  
He pointed to a small window on one side and he came through a gate with security code. I looked through the window and saw Loki in the middle of a round glass cage which seemed much reinforced. Nick was placed in front of some controls that I suppose were to control the cage, and threatened Loki with what he could do if he occurred trying escape, a free fall within that prison would be lethal to anyone, God or not.

- ''It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me''.- Loki said smiling in the middle of the cage.

- ''Built for something a lot stronger then you''.- Nick replied seriously.

- ''Oh, I've heard''.- Loki said facing one of the cameras.- ''The mindless beast, makes play to be the man''.- he looked at Nick again and smiled.- ''How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you''.

- ''How desperate am I?''.- Nick repeated.- ''You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. What was your plan in Stuttgart?''

Loki said nothing to Nick, just smiled at him and shrugged.

- ''Did you thought that we would not intervene?''.- Nick Fury asked approaching the glass.- ''Did you thought that we were not going to stop you from killing all those people, including the girl?''

- ''Aaahhh, Yami''. - Loki said with his voice dangerously soft. Hearing my name on his lips made my heart race up.- ''I didn't mean to kill her''.- And he looked straight at me.- '_Not at all'_.- he completed mentally. I quickly turned from the window, I was almost hyperventilating.

- ''Yeah, right! Targeting someone with your scepter is not trying to kill it, right?''.- I heard Nick answering him with some sarcasm.- ''Anyway you will not get out of the cage and, when done all this, you will regret''.

Then I returned to approach the window.

- ''Ooh. It burns you to become so close''.- Loki answered with a mocking face.- ''To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power''.- remarked smiling.- ''And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is''.

- ''Well, let me know if real power will want some magazine or something''.- Nick Fury said away from the cage and leaving.

Loki was approaching the glass as he watched Nick Fury move away, I noticed his cold mental tendrils and closed my mind as best I could by focusing, he smiled at me and I felt like a lot of my walls broke only with that. Was it so easy for him to get into my head? Was I that feeble?

- '_I am a God__, delicate __creature'_.- he said very softly, like a lullaby.- '_And you're a __fragile__, simple __and __small __human'__.  
__  
_- '_Thank you,__you know how __to raise a girl __ego'_.- I said sarcastically.- '_You really didn't wanted __to kill me in __Stuttgart __or you simply __lied to __Fury__?'  
_  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin, I broke eye contact with Loki and I saw that Nick Fury was at my side.

- ''This bastard is not going to release the stash''.- he said pissed , looking at the window.- ''I don't know what he is waiting, but he has a plan''.

I heard Loki's laugh at that comment in my head and tried to back up my mental walls until his laughter disappeared. I nodded slightly and we left.

Walking I noticed that the knee was no longer hurting all that much, so I asked Nick if they had any kind of gym and if I could use it. He took me there, showed me my room and gave me a black shirt with the crest of S.H.I.E.L.D and black sport trousers.

- ''You have your uniform in your bedroom, okay?''. He said as he walked away.

I didn't answer, I went to the changing rooms and I started jogging on the treadmill. I had a good time jogging and the leg just bothered me a bit I smiled, glad for recovering so soon. Suddenly I felt a blow so mentally strong that fell off the machine and Loki's voice filled my head up such a way that I felt sick.

- '_Sorry to interrupt __your __earthly __idleness'_. - Loki said, his voice cold and somewhat angry.- '_But I need to __feed __of that__ you __humans __call __food'._

- '_And __why the fuck are you __telling me__? __Say it out loud __and someone __will bring it to you'_. - I replied breathlessly.

- '_No way,__ my __dear'_. - he said more gently. - '_You__'ll __bring it to me'_.

- '_WHAT__? __Yeah, __like I'm __your __personal slave, __fuck__er'_.

- '_Haven't__ you __decided to come to __this __floating __circus __because you were not __afraid of me__?'._ -Loki replied with playful voice. - '_Prove it__!'  
_  
I closed my fists at the challenge and began to sit up, when Steve Rogers / Captain America entered without his uniform.

- ''Are you all right?''.- he asked worriedly, crouching next to me.

- ''Sorry, my knee is not fully recovered and I fell''.- I lied.

- '_What a __deceitful__!'._– I heard Loki, laughing in my head.- '_And __I__'m __the liar __on this ship!'_

- ''Let me take a look''.– Steve put his hand on my ankle, ready to get up the sport trousers and looked into my eyes.- ''Excuse me''.

- ''No, really I'm fine''.- I turned away quickly, rising to my feet.- ''It was just an accident''.- I smiled trying to reassure him.

He looked at me with some resentment in his blue eyes, I quickly turned around and headed towards my room.

- '_Well, well'_. - Loki sounded fun. - '_This is fascinating. Did you know that Mr. Rogers has certain ... desires?'_.- Loki asked me very pleased.- '_Guess who provokes those desires_?'

- '_Shut the fuck up, will you? Now I'll get your food'_.- I answered reluctantly.- '_But first I'll take a shower and, for that, I need a certain meddlesome god out of my head, capice?'  
_  
I heard one last laugh before Loki got out of my head but, anyway, I went back to concentrate and raised my mental barriers, just in case.

I showered quickly and pulled on a uniform same as Natasha's, it even had a 9mm Beretta for me and the belt had several little things that I would check for what were later. I went to the control room but Fury wasn't there, so he should be in his private office. Once there, I entered without knocking and saw Fury reading some documents while smoking a cigarette, he hid the documents once I had entered. I stared at him for a second and I knew that these documents contain something related to me.

- ''I'm going to feed Loki''.- I said without delay.

- '_You talk as if you were to give food to one of those pets called dogs'_.- Loki replied with angry tone, that caused a smile playing on my lips.

- ''Feed him?''.- Nick asked curious.- ''He has not asked for anything, in fact, he has not opened his big mouth since I spoke with him this afternoon''.

- ''That does not mean he doesn't have the need to eat or will you deny him that right?''.- I replied sharply and I turned to leave.

- ''YAMI!''.- he yelled, getting up.

I didn't turned, I noticed that he held my arm and put in my hand a strange device with a small red button, the device was about the size of an mp3.

- ''This is a safety device when you get in, if you see something strange or Loki attempts something, click it''.- Nick told me very seriously.- ''It will give him good shock that will leave him stunned long enough for you to be able to escape''.

He put his hand on the communicator of the ear and said: "Prepare food for the prisoner, leave the cart in front of the restriction room."

I nodded and turned to leave. I walked through the halls, corridors and galleries to reach the restriction room, right before the door was a typical food cart. '_At least this is not modern or technological'_. The restriction door opened and I saw that there was a worker at the controls of the cage, I went with the food cart and walked to the door of Loki's cell, which was lying quietly with eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips. Suddenly It came to my mind the scene of The Silence of the Lambs when Clarice begins to speak with Hannibal Lecter. '_This is worse'.  
_  
- '_Who is Hannibal Lecter?'_.- Loki asked opening those beautiful emerald eyes. I pretty much had gotten used to having him in my head. It was weird.

I ignored him, I took the device in my right hand while the operator watched and I nodded to him. The operator nodded back and pressed a button, there was a hiss and the glass door opened. I put the food cart in front of me and entered the cage, I was almos finished moving, and the door closed behind me hurriedly. I took a quick glance of hatred to the operator. '_Prick, you almost amputate my ass'_.

- '_And that would be a shame'_.- Loki said with a hidden smile in his voice.

- ''Don't move from there''. - I said aloud pointing at him, he looked at me and raised his hands in false surrender.

I went to the far corner of the door with the cart, in a bench, he was on my left at a couple of meters from me, and I was pretty nervous because I felt like he was analyzing everything I did. I took his food tray, unscrewed the top and caught him staring at my ass. I rolled my eyes and I thought that all men were equal.

I took the cart with my left hand and I turned around only to find that Loki was less than an inch from me. I gave a small gasp and my first instinct was to try to step back but he put his hand on my hip, which stopped my movement, immediately afterwards he put his other hand on the hand where I had the device which prevented me from clicking the button.

- '_I am no __man__, I am a __God'_.- Loki told me mentally as his head bent a little so our noses were touching slightly. My heart began to beat frenetically for its proximity but I was firm.

- '_I've seen worse __than you __Loki,__you don't __freak me out'_.- I replied trying to get my mental voice defiant but I think it actually sounded quite flabby.

- '_In that case'_. – he told while approaching even further, he brushed my neck with his lips bringing a slight tingling, he whispered. - '_I'll show you __all __my divine power __when I get released'_.

_- '__Is it a __threat?'__._- Even my mental voice sounded shaky and weak. Loki chuckled lightly .

- '_A promise__...'  
_  
I blinked and he was back sitting on his bed half smiling. I took the cart quickly and I left the cage with my heart racing. '_What __the hell __was __all that about? __Damn it__! Was he __referring to what I'm thinking with __divine powers__? NO! __Shut up and __get out'_.

- '_I can __hear you'_.- Loki sang mentally to me, it almost gave me a heart attack of nerves.

I built my mental barriers again as I headed to my room. Once there, I was so mentally exhausted that, without realizing it, I fell into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's: chan, chan... Is it interesting? are you liking it? or you hate it? I have two more chapters to translate if you (non-spanish readers) like it. :)  
Greetings humans! See you next time space cowboy!


	3. Sweet dreams are made of these

Authors note: Hello again! I bring another brand new translated chapter for you (with a lot of mistakes, of course. Excuse me for that but my english sucks a lot). Thank you very much for all your reviews, you all made my day and help me to drawn stregth and keep translating and writting. You're all the best! Love ya! ;)  
**  
**

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

After the "friendly" chat with Fury I was in the cage designed for the mindless beast, sitting on the floor meditating while wandering thought the minds that were in the ship. Some of them were so weak and easy to stir with my powers that it wasn't even funny, but there were others who were like a treasure vault, difficult but not impossible.

A small stomach noise caught my attention and it took me a while to realize that it had come from me. I certainly was in Midgard and had been too long time without feed myself. But the idea of asking Fury for food was denigrating to me, so it was quickly discarded it.

Instead, I thought of a young human female with auburn hair and eyes as gold as honey, I could not suppress a chuckle. Her mind shone brighter than any other on this ship, I was very curious and attracted to the possibilities entailed to been able of manipulating that beautiful mind. I noticed that she had her weak mental shields ready and, for once, I didn't wanted to be surreptitious and to sneak in, I wanted her mind opened to me, I wanted her helpless.

I concentrated slightly and pushed hard against those walls, destroying them without mercy. A set of images and feelings from her mind ran through me: joy; a gift for her, a violin; fear; her parents, emaciated and bloody, walking slowly with outstretched arms, trying to bite her, finally with a kitchen knife she killed them; sadness; hold her baby sister in her arms that miraculously was still alive; joy; singing in a concert of a group who liked; excitement; a fight against two creatures with fangs and defeating them; terror; a dark room with another being with fangs, this one was different, stronger, he was taking her virginity and when he was going to bite on her neck, a noise alerted him and he escaped ...

The images ceased, I felt furious, felt my blood boiling and a fine red haze was beginning to cover my visual field. I breathed in deeply several times to avoid losing control and I had to force myself to concentrate in order to maintain the mental contact with her.

- '_Sorry to interrupt __your __earthly __idleness'_.- I said, my voice was cold even for me, that last vision had affected me too much.- '_But I need to __feed __of that__ you __humans __call __food'_.

End of Loki's P.O.V

* * *

I was in a vast grassland, a slight breeze made my hair wave a little ahead of my face and, in the distance, I could see two small figures playing, I felt very proud and love for those two small creatures of approximately 4 years old.

- ''Vanir! Nanna!''.- I called them as I raised my hand to tell them to come over.

The small ones are came running.

- ''Mom, let us play some more, pleaaaaseeee''.- the boy pleaded me, his hair was raven black and his eyes were honey colored. My son, Vanir.

- ''Pleaseee, momiiiiii''.- the girl said with an acute little voice, holding onto my leg, she had flaming red hair and deep emerald green eyes. My daughter, Nanna.

I sighed and smiled, defeated by these two little manipulating devils.

- ''Okay''.- I told them.

The children's faces lit up when they smiled and ran off to continue playing.

- '_What a __beautiful __sight'_.- A soft and gentle voice whispered on my mind.

- '_Yes'_.- I said with a smile on my lips.- '_They are amazing'_.

- '_I meant __you, __Yami'_.- the velvet voice replied and I felt a pair of hands on my hips.- '_You are __absolutely beautiful and __I desire you'._

I leaned against the body behind me and sighed with happiness, I didn't need to turn around to find out who was behind, he began to kiss my neck seductively while his long, thin hands wandered slowly through my hips and thighs. I let out a small giggle.

- '_Be quiet! Our children are there'_.- I scolded him but my voice was not blaming.

He turned me around and we were face to face, my hands caressed that face of sin while those beautiful green eyes looked at me full of lust and desire. In a blink, we left the grassland and we were in a room with a huge bed.

- _'You are incorrigible'_.- I said, smiling, I caressed his precious black hair.- _'What about the kids?'_

- _'Your sister is delighted with them'_.- Loki said.- _'So tonight you will be all mine'_.- he kissed me passionately while he was laying me in bed.

One hand found its way below the dress I was wearing, from my legs up to my thigh and stayed resting there, caressing me. His other hand was a bit more mischievous and went to cover my breast. I let out a small moan of pleasure and I unbuttoned his shirt, I looked at him, the God who had chosen me as his partner, I threw his shirt to the side of the room and my eyes wandered through his torso, as I caressed it I could feel his muscles rippling in anticipation (Thor was too muscular but Loki was more athletic, was perfect for me with his body of sin that drove me crazy). Loki sat up and helped me take off my dress; he smiled wolfishly seeing that the lingerie I was wearing was black with emerald details.

- '_Scheming__, you __had it planned__, huh?'_.- he asked with raised eyebrows.

- '_Maybe'_.- I replied with a small laugh that was cut off abruptly when I felt his hand slipped through my bra and left exposed a nipple that he bit gently with a smile on his lips. I groaned in pleasure and grabbed his back as my hips rose to meet him; his right hand went to my hips to keep me attached while his left hand was trying to undo my bra.

- '_Cursed __piece of devils cloth'_.- he swore. I laughed out loud and I noticed he was doing one of his spells, obliterating my bra.

- '_I like__ this __more'_. - He smiled pleased.

He captured my lips with his, while his hand was playing with my nipple. He separated a bit to smile at me warmly and took my shorts. He stared at my body, admiring and devouring every inch of me with his eyes.

- ''That's not fair''. - I said hoarsely for pleasure. - ''You're still half-dressed''.

Loki looked at me and, in a gesture of his hand, he was completely and utterly naked. Now I was who trembled with anticipation, he smiled as he positioned between my legs and kissed me deeply. His hand was still playing with my nipple and it was sending electric shocks through my body that were causing me to feel very excited.

- '_Please'_.- I begged him, hiding in his neck and kissing it gently.

- '_Please__, what?'_.- Loki replied, releasing a chuckle.

- '_I'm yours __Loki__, please, __take me!'_.- I begged looking into his eyes, full of lust.

His first thrust was quick and deep, but not painful, it sent another shock of pleasure through my body, I couldn't prevent a cry escaped my lips before he covered them with his own lips. His rush took a rapid and steady pace, we both had too much mutual desire that night to do it slowly, his hand went down to where our bodies were bound to start caressing in circles that pleasant bump and moaned in his mouth.

I began to notice an electric heat in my lower belly and I knew what it meant.

- '_Baby'_.- I mentally whispered to him, as I bit his ear lobe causing him grunt of pleasure.- '_Slow down__, I'll __lose myself'.  
__  
_- '_I'm already __lost'_.- he said hoarsely and accelerated the pace a little more. I noticed as he began to tremble and I knew it was true, we were both terribly lost.

I felt my head a bit lighter, I could hear the passage of blood in my ears and my breathing was becoming very erratic. I looked at Loki, he smiled wickedly and licked one of my nipples, I returned the gesture biting his neck and he was released inside me. That was too much for me, I arched in bed, glued to my Norse God and noticed an explosion of pleasure that made me scream his name, we embraced each other as though our lives depended on it.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, soaked in sweat and breathing very fast. I could still notice the last waves of pleasure of the orgasm of the dream running through my body. '_Damn it!__ Now __I even dream about __him?' _I got up like a spring, I went to the bathroom to take a quick and very cold shower. I put on another S.H.I.E.L.D uniform (luckily I had a couple of them), and was opening the door to my room, when I faced Natasha, she looked at me and stopped.

- ''You look bad''.- she said with some concern - ''You got some slept?''

- ''I've tried''.- I said dryly, had been unable to rest anything because of the fucking dream.- ''Where are you going?''

- ''I'm going to the restriction room. I have to talk to him''.- she replied me tense.

- ''If you wish I can go with you''.- I said looking at her, seeing her doubts.- ''Relax, don't bother, I not gonna say anything, okay? Just gonna be there for support, just in case''.- And I winked.

Natasha nodded and, for the third time that day, I was to come face to face with that God who, ironically, was not the result of my nightmares if not from a dream that caused me to flush my cheeks and my heart to speed up. '_Are you kidding? And now you're going directly to him. Not a very wise move'_.- I scold myself.

We got to the restriction room, we went in and Loki was turning his back to us but I had no doubt that he knew we were there. Natasha went near the cage and Loki started talking to her saying that he expected her after the tortures like a friend, a balm.

- ''I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton?''.- she said bluntly.

- ''I'd say I've expanded his mind''.- Loki said smiling. Natasha approached the cage.

- ''And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?''.- she asked folding her arms.

- ''Is this love, Agent Romanov?''.- Loki asked curious.

- ''Love is for children. I owe him a debt''.- she said coolly.

- ''Tell me''.- Loki said shrugging and sitting on his bed. Natasha in turn sat on a chair, sighed and began to tell her story.

- ''I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call''.- she finally said.

- ''And what will you do if I vow to spare him?''.- Loki asked quietly glancing between Natasha and me.

- ''Not let you out''.- she said without doubting a second.

- ''Ah, no!''.- Loki laughed.- ''But I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?''.- he smiled evilly.

- ''Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian''.- Natasha replied.- ''Or I was''.

- ''And what are you now?''.- Loki asked.

- ''It's really not that complicated''.- Natasha said, getting up and getting closer to the glass of the cage.- ''I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out''.

- ''Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?''.- Loki asked, getting up too.- ''Draikov's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything''.- he was getting closer.- ''Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic!''.

I noticed that Natasha was starting to shake and I took two steps to get closer to her, but Loki had not yet done.

- ''You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away''.- he slammed his fist against the glass.- ''I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!''.

Natasha flinched, I approached her and she turned around, I looked at Loki.

- ''You are a monster''.- I said with venom in my voice.

- ''Oh, no!''.- he laughed.- ''You brought the monster''.

I noticed as Natasha put two and two together and realized what Loki was planning , I also realized. Natasha activated the earpiece.

- ''Loki means to unleash the Hulk''.- Loki frowned.- ''Keep Banner in the lab, Yami and I are on our way''.- she smiled to me and turned to Loki.- ''Thank you, for your cooperation''.

I left with a smile on my face seeing the look on Loki's face. '_Ha!Take that!'_I don't know if it was up to me, but I thought I heard an echo of his laughter very low in my mind. I took off importance , we had caught him and we knew his plan.

- '_By the way __dear, __don't you think that it was a lot of__synchrony __that you received the __anonymous track __to go to __Stuttgart __the same __night that __I was going to do __my mischief __and __S.H.I.E.L.D __were just walking __around?'_.- Loki's voice was smooth as silk but sharp as a knife.

I stopped dead in the hallway, Natasha walked a few steps and stopped, realizing that I wasn't following her.

- '_What do __you mean __by that_?'.- I asked him but only received silence.- '_Answer me__, Loki!'_.- I ordered him seriously, once again I received silence in response_. '__Bastard!'  
_  
- ''Yami! Yami!''.- Natasha was shaking me by the arm.- ''Come back to me! Are you okay?''

- ''Yes, sorry''.- I focused my gaze on his face. _Shit!_she was from SHIELD, she was stuck in the fucking middle just like that pig of Fury.- ''I didn't mean to scare you, you know this bastard Loki, has it all planned.

- '_What a little cheater!'_.- Loki's voice was full of joy.- '_When are you going to tell them that you can talk mentally with me?'  
_  
I tried to ignore Loki, Natasha was looking at me with estranged face, I was sweating and I felt slightly feverish.

- ''Come on! Let's go with the others''.- I told Natasha.

On the way to the flight deck, we went through the gallery of the lab and we saw that they were all there, including Nick Fury, so we walked in. They were discussing with him because he apparently had been using the tesseract to create nuclear weapons and he had lied to us.

- ''Phase 2 is to protect us from threats''. - Fury said.

- ''You speak of control but you court chaos''. - Thor said.

- ''That's his modus operandi''. - Bruce said. - ''What are we? A team? No, we are a time bomb''.

- 'You need to step away''. - Fury said to Bruce.

- ''Can't let him spend some steam?''.- Stark said, putting his hand onto Steve's shoulder, but this one took it off quickly.

- ''Yeah, big man in the suit armor''.- He said.- ''Take that off, what are you?''

- ''Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist''.- Stark released without thinking for a second.

I smiled a little, but seeing Nick Fury I remembered what Loki had said before and I felt the indignation making its way.

- ''Hey Nick''.- I blurted out. He looked at me.- ''Let's say someone gets a track, anonymous. And this track leads you right to the place where a fucking Norse God of Mischief makes his appearance; would you think it's much coincidence the matter? Or perhaps you'd think that somebody was pulling the strings in his own favor?''.- I asked with poison in my voice.

- '_I love that shade on your voice, it's very sexy'_.- Loki taunted me, but I ignored him.

* * *

Author: What'cha think? Looking forward to your reviews people! ;) See you around!  
Greetings humans! I am who I am, take it or leave it... a rebel at heart! No Gods, No Masters!


	4. Cards on the table

They all turned to me when they heard my voice and Fury seemed surprised at what I just asked._ 'Shit, then everything is true. Loki spoke the truth'.  
_  
- ''What are you insinuating?''.- Stark demanded.

- ''What do you mean?''.- Thor asked, at a time.

- ''Well, S.H.I.E.L.D put me as a decoy in Stuttgart and pretended to be my savior to recruit me, basically''.

- ''What did you say?''.- Steve asked incredulously, walking around the lab.- ''This is too much. You were playing with human lives!''

- ''Agent Romanov, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his... ''.- Nick couldn't finish his sentence.

- ''Where? You're renting my room''.- Bruce said.- ''Yes, that cell was only in case you had to kill me but you can't, I've tried! I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you''.- he looked at Natasha.- ''Dragged me back into this freak show. You wanna know my secret?''.- he asked, taking Loki's scepter without even looking at it.- ''You wanna know how I stay calm?''

The tension was chewing in the air, we all stood motionless seeing him with the scepter and looked at him with caution.

- ''Dr. Banner!''.- Steve said with authoritarian and firm voice.- ''Put down the scepter''.

Bruce was surprised, looked down at his hand as if it don't belonged to him and a strange beep filled the room. Bruce dropped the scepter to run towards a computer.

- ''Got it!''.- he exclaimed.- ''Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all''.- he smiled embarrassed and looked to the computer.- ''Oh, my God!''.

A huge explosion was heard in the Helicarrier, windows were broken and the shock wave threw us all through the air and I ended up in the corridor, my ears were whistling and I was pretty stunned. Alarms sounded everywhere.

- ''Are you all right?''.- I shouted to nobody in particular.

- ''Yes, we're fine!''.- Natasha's voice came a bit far but seemed fine.

I could see Stark and Steve, they were running through the back door of the laboratory to see what had happened and I heard they were going to try to fix the engine that had failed. Nick Fury went to the flight deck while barking orders over the comm. Thor reached down and helped me up.

- ''Are you all right?''.- he said grabbing my arm gently.

- ''I'm fucking sure that Loki has nothing to do with all of this''.- I said sarcastically.

Thor stared at me and ran away, it took me a couple of seconds to follow him. '_Damn, he's fast!'_ I heard another explosion and lost my balance, I got up and went running into the restriction room. I went through several corridors, I had to take a long detour as the main road had been damaged by the explosion and saw two military agents of S.H.I.E.L.D coming towards me, pointing their weapons. '_What the fuck?'. _They began to shoot me and I barely had time to dodge the bullets. I entrenched in a corner as I searched in my pockets, heard the footsteps of those agents coming, found the electronic grenade (usually used for robots and machines, but also would knockout humans) and threw it. / FLASH /. I listened as their bodies hit the ground unconscious.

I stepped over them running, I knew I was close to the restriction room so I accelerated a little bit more, I reached the door just in time to see how Thor was in the cage and disappeared falling with breakneck speed. '_NO!'_

I couldn't believe what my eyes had seen, I entered the room and Agent Coulson was lying right on the floor with a large blood stain on his chest. He was still alive so I went running to him but I saw Loki separating from the controls of the cage. I took the gun from its holster, I aimed and shot him getting closer. I finished a full magazine and searched frantically for other, but before reaching it, Loki pushed me against the handrail that led to the void left by the cage. He cornered me with his body and the bastard didn't have a miserable scratch.

- ''Damn you Loki!''.- I yelled angrily.- ''You better kill me, you bastard! Because if I get out of this shit I'll kill you''.- I struggled, trying to release me.

He stared at me and said nothing, not even mentally. I looked at him, I stopped struggling and, unexpectedly, he brushed his lips with mine. I was stunned, this was real, he was kissing me.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang and Loki was no longer there, Agent Coulson had shot him with any sort of laser weapon and made him go through the wall. I crouched next to Coulson and, at that time, Nick Fury also came and bent down.

- ''I'm sorry, boss. They got rabbited''.- Coulson said.

- ''Just stay awake. Eyes on me''.- Nick Fury was calling the paramedics through the comm.

- ''No, I'm clockin' out here''.- Coulson answered between throes.- ''This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to...''

He did not finish the sentence, he was with dead eyes staring into space. The group of paramedics came into the room.

- ''Agent Coulson is down''.- Fury said over the intercom.

Afterwards, Nick Fury reunited us in the command room. Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha,Agent Hill and me. We looked completely defeated, many people had died in the attack, Bruce and Thor were missing and Loki would be opening the door for his fucking army to dominate the planet._ 'Perfect, just perfect'.- _I thought sarcastically.

Nick tried to give us an emotional moral speech on Coulson's sacrifice but none of us were in the mood to listen. We dispersed through the ship, I knew Natasha was with the boy who had been brainwashed by Loki, someone called Clint Barton. So I started to wander lost without thinking about anything, as lost as Earth was going to be at any time.

Without realizing it, I ended up right in front of the restriction room, I saw that Stark and Steve were talking and I went inside. They both looked at me with concern.

- ''Hey, little one''.- Stark said.- ''Are you okay? Well, I know no one is having a good time here but you look quite shattered''.

- ''I'm just a little overwhelmed''.- I said trying to smile, failing miserably.

Stark nodded and continued talking to Steve about Loki, how much he enjoyed being adored, seen and admired.

- ''That's just previews, this is...this is opening night''.- Stark was saying.- ''And Loki wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered''.

Stark fell silent staring straight ahead, he seemed like he had just realized something.

- ''Son of a bich!''.- he exclaimed and rushed while he was explaining us what was passing through his mind.

We went to the hangar, there were Natasha and Clint ready for battle, Stark went out flying past us as we picked the Quinjet and we headed towards New York. Clint prepared his bow and arrows but also grabbed a pair of knives, Natasha carried her wrist explosive darts and two pistols, Steve took a handgun for him and I took another gun plus a katana. We all got communicators to be connected.

We were still passing beside the Statue of Liberty and we could see the open gate in the sky and the amount of creatures that entered through it causing a path of destruction.

- ''Fuck! This is fucking great''.- I said to nobody in particular.

- ''We'll make it''.- Steve said putting his hand on my shoulder.- ''If we are united we will succeed''.

- ''But Thor and Bruce are missing''.- I replied.

- ''Stark has faith in that they will come to battle with us''.- He said smiling sweetly to me.- ''So do I''.

- ''Hey guys, I know you love me''.- Stark said over the comm.- ''But can you hurry? These bastards are pretty hard''.

We were practically in the war zone, the destruction reigned everywhere._ 'This is completely madness'_. Natasha ran the fighter where Stark had told her, to destroy several Chitauri but Loki threw us an energy ball that hit the left wing of the Quinjet, the impact was very strong, fortunately between Natasha and Clint managed to land without the Quinjet bursting out in flames.

We started to fight relentlessly, I got into a building and killed several bastards who were in, terrorizing humans. I went rising floor by floor (they weren't more than 7) to reach the roof top, thence I watched the chaos that came through the gate and that were in the streets. '_This is fucking crazy'_. I heard a roar that warned me that I was not alone and I turned just in time to dodge a punch from one of the Chitauri, so badly that I slipped and fell but managed to grab the edge of the roof. The Chitauri approached me, prepared to step on my hand but it remained motionless an inch from my hand and threw itself out from the roof._ 'What the fuck?'  
_  
I felt a mental tingling and tentacles of power, I knew who was and also knew that resist would be futile, I let him enter.

-_ 'Are not you able to stay alive?'_.- Loki said with a playfulness tone.

I looked up and there he was, on top of Stark Tower, with a smirk on his face. I heard a couple of Chitauris fell on the roof, so I decided to prove to Loki that I could keep me alive. I let go a hand to search into one of my pockets, found what I wanted and threw it to where the new sounds came from.

- _'Let's see what you think of this'_.- I said to Loki as I smiled at him proudly.

I let go of my other hand and I held on two windows below, I did the same until I was only 3 floors from the ground, an explosion was heard on the roof by the grenade that I had previously released and I gave a flip and jumped to fall on a Chitauri that was to shoot Captain America in the back, I unsheathed my katana and cut off the creature's head in one movement. I showed my middle finger in the air without even looking up at him.

- ''Wow, thank you''.- Steve told me approaching a little.- ''That one would have caught me unprepared''.

We were all down there : Thor (who had appeared in the chaos), Natasha, Stark, Clint, Steve and me. At one point, we just ended with all Chitauris around and we heard a loud noise coming from the portal, we all look up in time to see how a creature of nightmare was going through it. It was like a huge turtle and a mutant alien, flying and releasing Chitauris in its path.

Stark devoted himself to distract the creature while the others were beginning to fight the new Chitauris that they were entering. The sound of a motorcycle distracted us and we saw Bruce Banner approaching.

- ''Stark, we got him''.- Steve said through the comm.

- ''Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you''.- Stark replied.

At the end of the street we saw how Stark turned a corner and came towards us, bringing with him the nightmare monster, the Leviathan.

- ''I don't see how that's a party''.- Natasha murmured, getting ready.

- ''Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry''.- Captain America said to Bruce.

- ''That's my secret, Captain''.- Bruce replied.- ''I'm always angry''.

And turned into Hulk, I've never seen it in person, had only seen the videos they had of him in the lab but it was impressive. Hulk took two giant steps toward the leviathan and gave him a punch that made the horrible being hit hard the ground so as to remain completely destroyed. We heard the roar of rage from the Chitauris that had witness this and we made a circle, back to back, ready for what might come next.

-_ 'There are still a couple more to coming my dear'_.- Loki told me mentally, I could feel his eyes on us, on me.

We heard the same noise as before and, this time, entered 3 more leviathans, followed by a huge amount of Chitauri warriors.

- ''Guys!''.- I warned my companions pointing to that was coming through the portal.

- ''Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and  
strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash''.- Captain America said.

- ''Wanna give me a lift?''.- Clint asked Stark.

- ''Right. Better clench up, Legolas''.- Star replied, grabbing him and flying.

- ''Thor!''.- Captain America continued.- ''You've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. Natasha, Yami and me, will stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk... SMASH!

We started to fight again, those bastards were practically infinite and we were growing increasingly exhausted by each second. I could see Thor landing in Stark Tower and beginning to fight against Loki but I had no time to keep track of their fight. Energy balls fired by the Chitauri exploded everywhere, debris and fire, dodge punches and fight decently.

- ''Yami! Behind you!''.- I heard Natasha shouting at me.

I turned quickly and tried to dodge the blow but I was not fast enough, something hard and metal crashed into my left temple and I collapsed, darkness engulfed me. I didn't know how much time passed, I knew I had my eyes closed and heard someone calling me. I decided to open one eye but immediately regretted it by the pain that this caused, I growled and I stirred.

- ''Yami! Please get up!''.- A female voice told me.

I opened my eyes, I saw Natasha and I remembered it all: Loki, the portal, the war... I sat up quickly causing me a terrible headache that made me feel nauseous.

- ''Where are we? How long have I been unconscious?''.- I asked Natasha while carefully, I took my hand to where I had been hit.

- ''We are Stark Tower's reception, only been a couple of minutes''.- She told me with a smile of relief.- ''But I should go back there. Will you be okay if I leave you alone?''

I nodded slightly and replied jokingly.

- ''Yes Mom''.- I stuck out my tongue, smiling.

She smiled back and ran towards the battle, I got up slowly feeling jabs of pain in the head with every movement and I could feel a migraine headache coming but I wouldn't let it knockout me. Imagine that in a few years, someone asks me: Where were you when we were invaded? And my answer "with migraines". I laughed a bit and decided to go up to the portal.

Miraculously the elevators worked, so without thinking twice, I got into one and went to the top floor, which were 5 floors below the roof. The elevator doors began to open and revealed that I had a welcoming committee .There were two Chitauri warriors destroying everything in the floor and they looked at the elevator just when I came out. I shot one at the head several times until it collapsed, the other came running with the intention of making me a tackle but I dodged it and he was knocked out against the elevator. '_Fuck yeah!'  
_  
I climbed to the roof of the tower Stark per the fire escapes. At the top I saw an old man who looked a little confused, I aimed at him with the gun, I knew that Loki had brainwashed a scientist who was friend of Thor's girlfriend and I supposed he was that scientist.

- ''Are you Erik Selvig?''.- I asked him approaching carefully.

- ''Yes, I am''.- He looked at my gun and rubbed his face.- ''Relax, I feel better. He didn't have us as controlled as he believed. There is a way to close the portal''.

- ''What?''.- I asked him while approaching still pointing my gun at him, just in case.

- ''I'm looking right at it''.- He said looking at a floor below.

I peeked and saw Loki's scepter on the floor. I looked at the scientist, nodded and went back to the stairs.

The ground floor was what I supposed, Stark's main apartment, cause it was decorated with his eccentric taste and stuff. I went to the terrace, took Loki's scepter and went back inside running.

- _'Where do you think you're going?'_.- Loki asked me, mentally. I flinched scared and looked everywhere but couldn't see him around so I sighed and relaxed again.

I ignored Loki's mental voice, opened the apartment door and there he was, imposing and with a triumphant smile on his face. I tried to hit him with his scepter but he held it tight and imprisoned me against the wall, sticking to my body.

- ''Tell me Yami''.- He whispered against my lips, smiling viciously.- ''What do you think of that dream you had on S.H.I.E.L.D's ship?''

I was shocked, I could feel a blush rose to my cheeks and looked at Loki with wide eyes._ 'Damn, how the hell does he know? Why? Shit, shit, shit. Perhaps he was able to provoke me that dream?'_

- ''Guys! We have problems''.- Stark told over the comm.- ''A nuclear missile is close to our position and will arrive in about 3 minutes''.

By the look on Loki's face, he had heard it too. Suddenly, Hulk entered breaking all the glass and Loki pulled away from me as he faced towards Hulk, I ran to the roof to close the portal.

When I got up I saw Stark with the missile approaching us, he passed like a flash and entered the portal. I was with the scepter ready to close the portal.

- ''Come on Tony''.- I said softly.- ''Come on!''

At the bottom of the portal I saw a huge explosion and all Chitauris who were here crumbled.

- ''Yami, close the portal''.- Captain America told me.

- ''But Tony is...''- I replied, but he cut me off.

- ''Close it!''.- He ordered.

I pushed the scepter against the crown of the device that caused the energy of the tesseract and it was over, the portal began to close and a recognizable figure crossed it just before it was completely closed: Iron Man.

- ''Yes!''.- I cried with relief.- ''He made it!''.- My eyes filled with tears of emotion.

But Stark was falling and falling, I became scared again.

- ''Why isn't he flying?''.- I said to the others while watching as Stark fell next to me towards the ground.

Hulk stopped his fall, they took off the mask and, even from above, it seemed that Tony Stark was dead. Hulk roared and Stark opened his eyes frightened.

- ''What? What?''.- Stark told looking at them.- ''What the fuck? What happened? Tell me nobody kissed me''.

We all laughed relieved to see that he was fine and was joking as usual.

- ''We won''.- Captain America told with a sigh of relief.

- ''Alright''.- Tony replied breathlessly.- ''Hey. Alright. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow''.

- ''We're not finished yet''.- Thor said, I heard him through Stark's communicator and I thought of Loki.

- ''Where is him?''.- I asked, wondering where Loki was.

- ''Made mush, not dead''.- Hulk replied proudly.

- ''Then I'll wait here to pick up his remains''.- I replied with a smile forming on my lips.

After 5 minutes we were all in the apartment looking menacingly at Loki, he gave up (although for my taste he was not so mush, he only had a couple of scratches on the face).

- ''If it's all the same to you''.- Loki said settling himself in the ground, wincing in pain.- ''I'll have that drink now''.- he looked at Stark with puppy eyes. I almost burst out laughing at his expression.

Stark grinned and went to pouring a glass of whiskey, offered it to Loki, who accepted it and drank its contents in one gulp without flinching.

- ''Thank you''.- Loki told, returning the glass to a surprised Tony Stark.

Captain America approached and placed a pair of handcuffs around Loki's wrist.

- ''Well, come on''.- Captain America said as he lifted Loki by his arm without much difficulty. Thor approached him and grabbed Loki by his other arm.

- ''Um ... guys''.- I said doubtfully.- ''As the global threat is under control and I doubt that he manages to escape again''.- I continued, avoiding looking at that pair of emerald eyes that were fixed on me.- ''I believe that now I'll go my own way''.

Everyone stared at me somewhat surprised and looking sad.

- ''Hey, don't look at me with those faces. We will be in touch, okay?''.- I replied smiling as I approached and gave a hug to every one of them, although in the case of Hulk just I hit him in the arm playfully. He was freaking awesome.

- _'Will you embrace me too?'_.- Loki asked me with resentment in his voice.

- _'Ha! You would like so'_.- I said, without looking at him. He was going to Asgard and from there couldn't have contact with me, right?

-_ 'No, I can't, but you won't get rid of me so easily'_.- He said menacingly.- _'I know ways to return to Midgard and I have plenty of time to find a way to escape from Asgard'._

- ''Well, I have to go''.- I sighed and turned around, leaving the apartment.- _'Fuck you Loki!'_.- I snapped him as I came down the elevator and his laughter followed me until I got up my mental defenses.

It was all over. Would I finally be able put in order this crazy head?

* * *

Author's note: To be continued? */evil grin/*  
Greetings humans


	5. Punishment and return

Author's note: Hi! here you have another chapter, this one is completely made by me (you know, now I don't have the film to have ideas and that stuff). Let's go! Thank you again for all your reviews people. You are amazing! ;) And without you, this fic wouldn't exist. Thank you!

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

They had managed to take me to Asgard, in front of the Allfather. - I laughed dryly, without humor. - Which, ironically, was not my father; he had found me while he was at war with my home planet, Jötunheim, and had decided to take me as a relic, not for pity, but as a possible tool to use me in the future.

Thor had succeeded, and for what? To have me enclosed with magic chains in the highest tower of the palace as a snake dripped its venom on my face, defacing me, inducing me a pain that bordered on madness, but the worst is that this was not what was driving me crazy. Sometimes, when my mind managed to evade the pain and sleep, I dreamed about a human with auburn hair and eyes of the color of the sun of Asgard and, when I got up, no matter the pain was, because my physical desire for her awoke too.

Everyone had forbidden talking to me, I had a muzzle so I couldn't talk to anyone, but they could come to see me. The woman I called mother for so many years, Frigga, came to visit me from time to time and she always cried inconsolable at my suffering. Later, she was going to beg Odin to stop my torture. I guess Frigga's prayers had effect because, after 6 months, they removed the snake. That gave me time to recover from the wounds caused by the venom but the torture was not over, every day a guard came to beat me with a whip (like a small child who had misbehaved).

Thor also came to see me, every time I saw his eyes full of sadness for me made me want to spit in his face, he was guilty of the state in which I was now.

One day came the Allfather to see me, Odin, he stood there staring at me for several minutes until he came and took the muzzle off.

- ''Loki, my son''.- he started smoothly. I was about to reply that it was not, but I decided to keep quiet and listen.- ''You've spent a lot of time of punishment; I want to ask you, do you regret your actions?''

- ''You know''.- I said hoarsely through disuse, smiling.- ''I do not regret anything I do, Father''.- The last thing I said with some derision.

- ''Haven't you learn anything Loki?''.- Odin stood up, angry.- ''Do you want to be chained forever as if you were an animal? I don't want this life for my son!''

- ''I am not your son!''.- I snapped with anger.- ''You know I'm not, why do you insist on continuing this farce?''

- ''I raised you''.- Odin said, approaching me.- ''I educated you by myself, I gave you my love and I also taught everything you know. I do not want to see you this way, my son. Please desists now''.

I looked at Odin, who in turn looked at me affectionately. '_Does he really __believe he can make me change __so easily?__ Fool'__. _However, I lowered my eyes and pretended a tremor of emotion, also pretended tears of repentance.

- ''Father''.- I said with false quavering voice, looking down.- ''Could you forgive me?''

Odin knelt before me, took my chin and saw my false tears.

- ''So you regret''.- Odin said softly.- ''I can see it in your eyes, my son. What you did both here and in the Midgard, you regret''.

_'Naive'__. _I nodded slowly. Odin smiled warmly and broke the chains that held me prisoner. I was surprised, it seemed too easy, perhaps Odin's judgment was clouded by his affection for me and for his longevity, I did not care, I was finally free. At that moment Thor came in, he stood completely still when he saw me without chains and his expression became serious.

- ''Father?''.- he asked Odin while approaching cautiously.- ''What is happening?''

- ''Your brother has already suffered enough and has been indemnified for his actions, Thor''.- Odin said, turning to him.- ''Tonight we will celebrate Loki's return to our family''.

When Frigga found out about my liberation she hugged me tightly, crying as she repeated that I was her son and she loved me. It made me feel somewhat uncomfortable but I didn't care for that, I did not plan to stay in Asgard much longer. That night, when I was introduced back, everyone was completely silent and surprised, but nobody said anything against Odin's judgment. It was not wise.

A few days passed and, even then, no one other than Odin, Frigga and Thor spoke to me, the rest looked at me with hate, fear or both. I was beginning to get impatient, so I went to Thor's chambers to talk to him.

- ''Hello brother!''.- Thor said with cheerful voice, approaching me.- ''Is it something wrong?''

- ''Just passing by''.- I said, smiling amiably.- ''To see how you were''.

- ''I'm fine''.- he replied placing his clumsy huge hand on my shoulder.- ''Glad about you being yourself again''.

_'I am __more myself __than you think'_. I looked at Thor and saw he looked away toward the window. '_Oh! Perfect!'  
_  
- ''I see you a little decayed, Thor''.- I said softly.

- ''I'm all right, brother''.- he said stubbornly. However he approached the window and looked out. '_He's thinking about __his human__. __What was her name__? Ah, yes! __Jane __Foster'_. I smiled inwardly.

- ''You miss her, right?''.- I approached the window.- ''I mean Jane''.

Thor quickly turned to me, surprised.

- ''I am sorry that the last time you were in Midgard''.- I continued.- ''You couldn't go to visit her because of my fault''.- I looked at him with faked remorse.  
Thor's eyes softened and he sighed. '_Now __I got you'._

- ''I miss her so much''.- he finally admitted, turning to look at the distance out the window.

- ''What if you asked the Allfather about going back to Midgard?''.- I inquired.- ''He can grant you that again, to be with her''.

- ''The Allfather is very tired, brother''.- Thor said with his voice filled with sorrow.- ''I don't want him to spend energies on a whim''.

- ''Going to see the woman you supposed to love is a whim?''.- I said in a honeyed voice. Thor looked back at me, his eyes shone with the tumult of emotions that my comment had unleashed inside him. '_Bingo!'_I had forgotten just how simple Thor could be.

At that moment we were called for dinner but later Thor asked Odin to grant him his desire to return to Midgard with the human. Odin said that everything was OK, Thor could stay in Midgard until Allfather's time would have come and Thor had to return to the throne and be King of Asgard, since I was not interested at all. '_So much __I __had changed __for a mere mortal__?'_I laughed at that thought and just went to where Odin and Thor were prepared to make the transportation ritual. When I appeared, Thor became puzzled.

- ''Since we said goodbye before, why are you here, brother?''.- he demanded distrustfully.

- ''I want to go to Midgard''.- I said with a shrug.- ''I have no plans to try to dominate humans again, or to destroy their planet, if that is what you fear''.- I stared at Thor.

- ''So, why do you want to go? You hate the Midgard''.

- ''I don't hate that world, far from it''.- I approached them.- ''I just want to get away from Asgard, this is no longer my home. Neither is Jötunheim, right? So as exile, Midgard is a good choice''.

- ''Do you really want that, Loki?''.- Odin said, serious but not angry.

- ''Yes, Allfather''.- I looked into his eyes and bowed my head, showing a simulated show of respect.- ''That's what I want''.

- ''So be it''.- he said quietly.- ''Prepare!''

Thor approached me and Odin made a thunderbolt transport us to Midgard, traveling between worlds is always stressful and disorienting enough. We passed Alfheim, Svartálfaheim and, finally, passed by the remains of Jötunheim. I wondered what would happen to my home planet, having killed my father, Laufey, the King of Jötunheim, and I was the legitimate heir who repudiated the planet and tried to destroy it. I smiled.

We arrived at Midgard in the middle of a layer of fog; I took a deep breath and heard car noises, human voices and more. '_Excellent!'  
_  
- ''I said I didn't intend to dominate humans or destroy the planet and that's true''.- I looked at Thor grinning cruelly.- ''But that does not mean I have to go with you''.

The look Thor gave me was one of incredulity, pain and betrayal. That look that I was sickened to see in him, I grinned some more, with a wave of my hand, I became invisible. '_The time of reunion has come__, Yami __Invers__.''_

End of Loki's P.O.V

* * *

Author's: Yeah! short one but... you like it? I really hope so. See you next time.  
Greetings humans.


	6. The reunion

A year had passed since that battle, a year in which I couldn't forget those green emerald eyes that tormented me from time to time, in my dreams or simply seemed to see them anywhere. '_I'm becoming crazy' ..._

One year in which I continued seeing those strange beings who I met and who were now my friends: Bruce, Steve, Tasha, Clint, Tony and Pepper. S.H.I.E.L.D had lost track of most of us, except Tasha, Clint and Tony. From time to time we met with each other, once Steve asked me to be his mate but I refused politely saying that he was just a good friend to me, he accepted it.

After a while, I decided a change of scene, I moved to Iowa in a rented apartment. Soon after, I met a guy with very long black hair and blue eyes; he was handsome and charming, Joey.

I began dating him, we had been a couple of weeks and we went pretty well even though we had not yet entered in sexual matters or anything. I was fine with him because he made me stop thinking about a certain God, because he was friendly and because he was so cute that even hurt. Sometimes I felt as if I were using him.

One night I was sleeping on my apartment clutching to Joey, when a great storm arose, that was nothing unusual in this city. '_Welcome to fucking __Iowa__!'_I was so comfortable in my half sleep I did not notice a slight tingling in my mind. The next day I woke up alone in bed.

- ''Joey?''.- I called him half asleep, as I got out of bed.- ''Where are you?''.- I wandered around my apartment and there was no sign of it, however there was a note with his handwriting:

''Good morning! I'm sorry I left this way, I will make it up.  
Also you will get a small present in a few hours. See you there at 20:15.  
Be on time.''

This was very improper for Joey. '_There? Where is there?'_ I was about to call him but decided to wait. After a while, came the postman with a package for me. When I opened it I was speechless: it was a green emerald with black brocade corset and its matching skirt with an invitation to a dance which was celebrating tonight in a 5 stars hotel. This time I called him but the phone was off or unreachable (this was not so strange in Joey), ran my hand over the corset and took the invitation, it said that the dance started at 20:30, I looked the clock and it was 14:30. '_Hell, I'm a fucking dormouse, I have to stop watching movies until 6 in the morning because then this happens'.  
_  
I made a pre-cooked pizza to eat, I called the hairdresser and they give an appointment. Before going to the hairdresser I bought black shoes with a scarf of the same color , when I get there I commented that I wanted to make a semi-picked high, with a few strands loose ringlets , the girls began to work, washed, dried and combed my hair. They left me beautiful.

I got home at 17:30, I ate something and decided to take a relaxing bath with mineral salts and some music, I was very careful not to spoil the combed I was wearing. I think I must fell half asleep, I ginger up and checked my watch, it was 18:30. I left the shower, dried myself thoroughly and I painted my hand and foot fingernails in black. I makeup outlining my eyes with black kohl, smoking it a little outward to give a cat effect, I put on some blusher and painted my lips with a reddish passion tone.

I finished dressing, put on my favorite cologne smell of strawberries and placed me in front of the mirror. '_Fuck, __wow __Yami'_. It is not bragging but I was gorgeous, yet still though there was something missing, I went to the jeweler and took a gold Ankh necklace with matching earrings, I also put a jade bracelet and a gold one too. '_Now I am perfect__!'  
_  
It was already 20:00, I was about to leave when I decided to take the ribbon that was tied to my right thigh, in which, I can carry a small knife. '_Just in case'_. I went down to the street grabbed a cab and arrived at the hotel just in time.

At the door of the hotel was Joey waiting for me with a lost gaze, he wore a regular suit.

- ''Hey, cowboy!''.- I greeted him smiling.- ''What was all this for?''

- ''It's a surprise''.- Joey told me smiling, but didn't seem his usual smile.

We entered the hotel, we went to the dance floor without exchanging another word, I tried to know what was on his mind but it seemed that everything was in order, Joey thought of dancing with me and we danced. It was some time until I decided to break the ice.

- ''Joey''.- I said looking into his eyes, concerned.- ''You are very strange, what happens?''

- ''I think we should break up''.- Joey dropped me without anesthesia. I stopped dancing at the moment, he broke free from me and left without looking back.

- ''Joey!''.- I called, starting to go after him but a hand grabbed my wrist, I turned and I was face to face with Loki.

I forgot to breathe, I forgot about Joey, I forgot everything, I was mesmerized looking at those green eyes that I thought I wouldn't see again and that were supposed to be many worlds away. I noticed as his mental tentacles made their way to me, I was not prepared to raise my defenses.

- '_Now you can __breathe__, my dear'_. - Loki said smiling mischievously. - '_Shall we dance?'  
_  
He didn't wait for me to respond, took my left hand and placed it on his right shoulder, his right hand remained on my waist and his left hand laced my right hand. He began to move slowly while I was still lost in his eyes.

- ''You have done all this, right?''.- I said, finally looking away.- ''What Joey did is up to you''.

- ''I do not know what you mean''.- Loki said innocently. For his smile I knew he was lying.- ''I just passed by''.- he leaned me gently towards the ground, I lifted my right leg a little by reflex action.- ''And I decided to dance''.- he said as his hand slid down beneath my skirt.

- ''What are you doing?''.- I whispered distressed. I noticed that he found the knife, Loki smiled as he picked it and made it disappear into his hands.

- '_You will not need __that'_.- Loki said lifting me up. While his naughty hand was placed at the bottom of my back.

I was about to reply when I felt something sharp right where Loki had put his hand, in the part that wasn't covered between my corset and my skirt, I opened my mouth to utter a cry but he captured my lips with his and I fell into the darkness of a deep sleep.

I woke up slowly, in the distance I could hear a piano playing a melody, I frowned, my house was not that big for been so much echo and suddenly opened my eyes.

- '_Damn Loki__, where am I?'_. - I inquired mentally, I got out of bed. '_At least __I'm still d__ressed'.  
_  
I sighed and got out of bed, I noticed that I was in a rather dirty and deserted room, I got the feeling that I was underground. I went to the bedroom door that, miraculously, was open, I could go left or right.

I bowed my head slightly, the acoustics of the place were a bit strange but finally decided that the piano music from the right so I took two steps to the left but my curiosity took my best and I turned around. '_AAAAJJJ__. Damn you! __Why __you want to __poke instead of escaping__?__ Fucking i__diot__. __You know that __Loki __is out there __and you're going __to take a view'._I ignored my mental voice and followed the right path until I found a huge hall in which there was a grand piano that was being played, of course, by Loki.

He was playing a melody that I was not familiar with, it was amazing, beautiful and, at the same time, made me creeps (Requiem for a Dream). I stood watching him until the last notes of the melody stopped ringing in the air.

- '_Have__ you never __been told that __spy on people__ is impolite__?'_.- Loki told me mentally. I was startled and stepped back to leave. - '_Stay__, please'_.- Loki requested me.

- '_Please? S__hit__! __Have __fever or __you've __been hit __in the head__?'_.- I said surprised and amused. I had never heard Loki ask for something and less with the word please.

As he did not answer me, I shrugged my shoulders shaking my fears and went to the piano.

- ''What are you playing?''.- I wondered aloud, that song was still ringing in my head.

- ''It is called piano''.- Loki said, turning slightly to face me, raising his eyebrows in a gesture of mockery.

- ''How nice''.- I said sarcastically sticking out my tongue.

- ''I don't recommend you to do that again''.- Loki said in a low voice, his eyes had darkened a bit.

I raised an eyebrow at him; I saw a violin on the floor, picked it up and saw that it was terribly out of tune. I made a wry face and proceeded to tune it by ear, closed my eyes and began. When I finished, I opened my eyes and I found that Loki was looking at me expectantly, I smiled proudly and I put the violin on the floor.

- ''I will not play the violin for you, Loki Odinson''.- I said quietly as I walked slowly, around the room.

- ''Laufeyson''.- he replied darkly.- ''Loki Laufeyson, I am not the son of Odin, I am the son of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants of Jötunheim''.- He was looking at me as if he was going to devour me at any time, my heart quickened and I felt fear. '_Shit! Run out of here'.  
_  
Loki got up slowly from the piano seat, while his piercing gaze kept following me and began walking towards me. I began to breathe heavily and my mind was looking for a way to escape but Loki was between me and the only way out, no doubt he would stop me before I tried to take two steps.

- Are you afraid of me, mortal?.- he said while still approaching, his voice was cold and dark. He was already about 2 feet from me.

At that moment 3 large men entered the room, they seemed to be bodyguards.

- Sir.- One of them said, seemed the smartest.- Sorry to interrupt, we have news you might find interesting.

Loki turned to them, nodded and looked at me while smiling.

- If you'll excuse me.- he made a small bow and went to where the guards were waiting him.- You stay, she would not leave here.- he said to one of them as he went out.  
_'Damn! __That was very __close, too close__...__I have to __get out __of here now!'  
_  
- '_Do you really __think you can __run from me__?'_. - Loki asked me mentally.

I took several deep breaths trying to calm down, I lifted my mental walls and forced myself to move. I looked at the guard, which kept a close watch on me and I wondered if he was hired or he was being controlled by Loki.

I sat on the piano and watched it carefully for a couple of minutes while mentally recalled the melody that Loki had played, in the violin sure I would be fine but I wanted to try it on piano. I started playing the melody but it was hard for me so I sighed, changed my mind, I decided to play and sing Home Sweet Home by Mötley Crüe:

_"You know I'm a dreamer but my heart's of gold__  
__I had to run away high so I wouldn't come home low__ .  
__  
__Just when things went bad doesn't mean they were always wrong.__  
__Just take this song and you'll never feel left all alone.  
__  
__Take me to your heart, feel me in your bones__  
__Just one more night and I'm comin' off this long & winding road_

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way . Home sweet home.  
__Tonight, tonight  
__I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Home sweet home._

_You know that I've seen too many romantic dreams  
__Up in lights fallin' off the silver screen_

_My heart's like an open book for the whole world to read  
__Sometimes nothing keeps me together at the seams_

_I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Home sweet home  
__Tonight, tonight  
__I'm on my way, just set me free. Home Sweet Home_"

At that moment of the song I opened my eyes because I noticed a slight tingling in my mind that came from behind me and I stopped playing. I turned to the guard, walked towards him and stopped a few feet away, staring at him.

- ''What? Did you have fun, Loki?''.- I said coldly.

The shape of the guard began to flicker and now I was in front of a smiling Loki.

- ''The truth is yes''.- He said taking a step toward me.- ''Although I hoped that you would play violin, not piano''.

- ''I assumed you were going to do some of yours little tricks''.- I shrugged.- ''So I didn't picked up the violin , I was not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me playing''.

At that point, my guts roared and I blushed with shame. Loki's smile was pure sin as he approached a bit closer to me.

- ''I offer you a deal''.- he said amused, stopping less than three feet from me.- ''If you play the violin for me, I'll take you to dinner, what would you say?''.- he said arching his eyebrows, smiling when he heard my guts roaring again.- ''I think we better have dinner first, don't you think?''

I was completely embarrassed. '_I'd better __say yes, __he is capable of __let me die of hunger... __huuuuuunnnngggeeeerrrrrrr...'_

Loki's laugh brought me out of my thoughts and, if that was possible, I blushed even more while nodding. He made appear an emerald green scarf out of nowhere and offered it to me.

- ''I want you to cover your eyes with this''.- He said, guessing the question I was going to ask.- ''I'm taking you out and I don't want that, by chance, you find a way out of here''.- he smiled playfully .

- ''No morbid games, Loki''.- I said while taking the scarf pouting and fastened it, covering my eyes.- ''There''.

I couldn't help a slight flinch of fear and surprise when his hands touched my face checking if the scarf was well placed. He took my hand, I noticed that he put it in his arm and started walking. After a while walking, he stopped.

- ''What happens?''.- I whispered.

- ''Wait here a moment''.- He said, letting go of my hand. I heard his footsteps leaving.

- ''Loki?''.- I inquired quietly. Silence.- '_Hey, is not cool letting me here. I'm going to remove the scarf'_.- I said mentally. At that moment I felt a hand on my waist, I let out a gasp of surprise and gave a punch to where the owner of the hand was supposed to be. I hit something hard and heard the laughter of Loki.

-'' Easy, It's me''.- Loki said amused, laughing.- ''I went to make our way''.

- ''You could have told me instead of going in a bitch way, right?''.- I blurted out in bad mood, I had hurt my hand hitting him. '_He's still hard, bastard!'  
_  
Loki chuckled, he put his hand on my waist again and we walked a bit.

- '_Now hold on to me'_.- he said. I did not hesitate and I did, I noticed impulse and, afterwards, my feet touch the ground again. Now there was traffic noise and voices.

We walked some more while I wondered what would the rest of the people saw when they looked at us.

- ''Here we are''. - Loki said softly. I heard as he opened a door and we entered to a place with less noise.

I noticed as he was untying the scarf and when it fell from my eyes, I saw that we were in a very luxurious restaurant completely empty except for a lonely table in the middle that had a candle and two glasses of red wine. '_Oh, no! This seems like a fucking romantic dinner'_. My guts returned to demand attention. '_Ooooookkkkkk, more eating and less thinking'_.

We approached the table and Loki came forward a few steps to separate me the chair a little bit from the table, waiting for me to sit. I looked incredulously and he smiled at me amused seeing my hesitation.

- ''I can also be a gentleman''.- He said guessing the track of my thoughts.

- ''I doubted that you had those qualitie''s.- I snapped sharply while sitting. He chuckled and sat down opposite me.

At time a waiter arrived and gave us the restaurant menu, I automatically picked it up and stared at the waiter wondering the same thing as with the bodyguards.

- '_Yes, dear'_.- Loki answered mentally, as he read the menu_.- 'I have all this fragile human minds of controlled. You cann't ask them for help'.  
_  
I pouted and glanced at the menu, all things have a name for rich. '_I was happy with a fucking pizza'_. I sighed and ordered my food.


	7. Points of View

Authors note:Thank you all for your reviews... you all made my day! ;)

* * *

While waiting to the food I remembered what Loki had said before in the piano room, that he wasn't the son of Odin. '_Does Thor know? He never said anything about this'.  
_  
- '_That he does not agree doesn't mean he doesn't know'_.- Loki replied. I looked at him, his right hand was starting to turn blue and went to my glass of wine, when he touched it, it froze. '_Holly shit!' _I put my hand to the glass, touching and admiring it.

- ''Unbelievable-ble''.- I said a typical joke from Ford Farlaine.- ''Now what you want? A pat on the shoulder?''.- I asked jokingly.

- ''A kiss would be nice''.- He quickly replied while smiling mischievously.

- ''Keep dreaming, Loki Laufeyson''.- I said arching an eyebrow. Loki's smile faded.

- ''I have the intention to court you, Yami. That's what I want''.- Loki said seriously, looking into my eyes. I looked at him to see if he was joking but his eyes didn't hide mockery or mischief, were sincere. '_FUCK! He's kidding! Has to be!'  
_  
I looked away, my heart was beginning to race and I licked my lips.

- ''I will not fall into your claws, Loki''.- I said calmly without looking at him. - ''Besides, I have to work things out with Joey''.- I finished, looking at him coldly.

- ''And what if the human dies?''.- He asked, his eyes had turned dark and his voice hid danger. I looked at him, afraid, I didn't want anything bad happening to Joey.

- ''I have no hunger anymore''.- I said staring at the empty plate.- ''We can come back''.

- ''Anyway, why do you think what the human had said was my suggestion and it was not something he wanted?''.- Loki continued mercilessly.- ''Do you think he has not realized that you were using him?''

I rose from the table and, with eyes full of tears, I slapped Loki. He looked surprised, touched his cheek where my hand had done the damage.

- ''Who do you think is to blame?''.- I yelled, I forced myself to swallow the tears and closed my eyes tightly. '_No, __don't cry'_. I breathed deeply several times to compose myself. - ''Let's go, please''.

I heard as Loki rose from his chair and I perceived how he slid the scarf again over my eyes, but not before erasing the trace of a tear that had escaped.

We left the restaurant in silence, walked without addressing any word for a while until, at one point, Loki remained quiet and I felt like he tensed.

- ''Hey, Mike! Today we have dinner first and second''.- I heard a nasal voice saying.

- ''The girl seems to be highly appetizing''.- answered another voice more guttural, behind us.

Without hesitation, I put my hand to the scarf and took it off. In front of us was a fat and ugly man, the nasal voice; I looked back and it was a boy who looked no more than 20 years, both were vampires. In a flash the fat vampire stood in front of Loki and prepared to punch him but Loki stopped him.

- ''Who do you think you are talking about, stupid beings?''.- Loki said, his voice was so cold that could cut.

The young vampire attacked Loki from behind and he managed to avoid it for very little. The young man tripped Loki, enough for him to lose balance, act that the fat took advantage to punch him in the face. I didn't know what to do, I looked around and saw a metal tube in a rubbish bin, picked it up and walked quietly to the young vampire. I picked up the tube and, just as I was going to hitting him, the vampire turned around and slammed me against the wall. I let out a small cry of pain by colliding against the hard surface.

- ''Beware kitten''.- He said making fun of me, as he walked away from Loki.- ''Do you know that who plays with fire?''.- He glued to my body showing me his fangs.- ''Ends up burned?''

At that moment I felt fear, I remembered what that brutal vampire had done to me many years ago and I felt anger.

- ''Well, you know. Apply the story''. - I said raising my knee and giving him a good hit in the groin.

The vampire howled in pain and knelt down. I punched him hard in the head and he fell down. At that moment, the other vampire crashed into the wall at two feet from me. When I turned to look at Loki, he was next to me staring coldly at the young vampire who was complaining of pain on the floor. Loki made appear a green flame in his right hand and threw it over the vampire, which began to scream in pain and turned into dust.

- ''Are you hurt?''.- Loki asked me, staring at the remains of the vampire.

I shook my head and when he looked at me, I turned my gaze. He displayed another scarf, gave it to me and I blindfolded myself.

We arrived at Loki's hideout and he took the scarf off, he was staring at me.

- ''What are you looking at?''.- I asked sharply. He was bothering me so much, looking at me in that way, not menacingly; he seemed to want to know something and not daring to ask.

- ''How did it happen?''. - he asked. I didn't know what he meant. - ''The vampire who took advantage of you''.

I became livid. '_Take advantage of me? Nice way of saying it'_.

- ''How do you know?''.- My voice came out weak. Memories began to assail me.

- ''I saw it in your mind''.- Loki answered. Simple.

- ''So what more do you want to know?''.- I snapped on the edge of tears.- ''You want me to tell you how I felt? How much it hurt? How feel now knowing that he's still out there?''.- Tears were pouring down my cheeks and my body was shaking, I do not know whether it was fear, anger, pain or a bit of everything.

I noticed that Loki's eyes stood fixed in me for a couple of seconds until he turned and left, leaving me in the piano room with two guards.

One had a gun, the escape plan formed in my mind. I raised my mental defenses so Loki wouldn't realize what I planned and approached the guard.

- ''Excuse me''.- I said at three feet of him.- ''Do you have a tissue, please?''

The guard nodded uncomfortable, reached into his pocket and in one swift motion, I grabbed the gun and gave him a strong blow on the neck with it. The other guard was coming towards me, I kicked him hard in the knee, he fell down and gave him another kick in the mouth. K.O

I left there hurriedly, my heels made so much noise so I got rid of them. I walked by several underground corridors until I reached a fork. '_Right or __left?'  
_  
There was a strong but distant scream of frustration. '_Okay, __left. __Run, run__.'  
_  
I ran, turned corners, kept running and, turning the last corner, a few meters there was a stairway leading up to a manhole cover, I went as fast as my dress allowed me and went out. '_Keep running__, keep running'_. I reached a main road, people looked at me strangely and an older man stopped his car. I noticed the cold tentacles of Loki trying to break through my mind. '_Leave me alone'_.

- ''Get in the car, girl. Whatever it is. Come on''.- The sir said amiably. I went up without hesitation.

- ''Thank you sir''.- I said, grateful to the man. He was about 50, gray hair and was in good shape for his age.

- ''What happened?''.- he said worried, looking at me sideways.

- ''My idiot boyfriend dropped me off after a date and a couple of goons chased me down the street, managed to steal my purse''.- I lied. Although it was true, very basically speaking.

- ''These guys from today''.- he said shaking his head.- ''By the way, my name is Greg, can I take you anywhere?''

- ''I'm Yami''.- I said, smiling a little.- ''If you could bring me near Magnolia Park I'd appreciate it in my soul, Greg''.

While driving, Greg told me about his work, he was a doctor in Princeton, he was now returning from a major case in the city when he saw me and thought I needed help. When we arrived at Magnolia Park, I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

- ''You are very kind for letting a stranger climb on your car''.- I said smiling as I emerged from the vehicle.

I arrived at my apartment and the first thing I did was give me a long shower. I needed to think about everything that had happened. After the shower I ordered a pizza and waited, I called Pepper Potts, who had become the person I was telling my little problems and other things. I could not stop thinking about Loki, his emerald eyes when he said he wanted to court me. '_Damn you Loki, get out of my head. Bastard'._

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

She had arrived in time. '_Perfect'_. The hotel dance hall was filled with people and she, yet, she shone amidst of all those inferior beings. She came with the human, the human that I had perfectly controlled, and danced with him, a slight hint of anger went through me.

- ''Joey, you are very rare. What happens?''.- I heard that Yami asked the human.

I searched through the human mind, I felt that he was in love with her, yet she seemed distant with him and that made him doubt whether she loved him. That was very interesting. '_I think we should __break'._

- ''I think we should break''.- the human said. I approached them slowly, the human turned away from her and she was going to go after him but I grabbed her wrist. She stopped when she saw me, her eyes widened in surprise and held her breath. That made a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

We started to dance, I knew she had a dagger hidden in her right thigh. I leaned her toward the ground slowly and slid my left hand by that smooth and silky leg. I had to inhale deeply when I saw how her cheeks were tinged of pink with shame; I got the dagger and made it disappear. I placed my hand gently on the base of her back and made appear the syringe with the sleeping draft, injected it and she opened her mouth to complain but I silenced her covering them with mine. '_For __the nine realms__, how __can she taste __so good?'_

I made an invisibility spell and I took her to the old bunker I had found, it was in good condition and that place was very labyrinthic. It was perfect. I softly lay her down on the bed and gently stroked her cheek. '_Sweet dreams,__dear'_.

I had controlled the minds of 3 guards, were huge and strong to be humans. They kept watch outside with a few security cameras and have prepared everything to make it minimally "habitable". I went to the piano room and looked at the violin I had left for her; I wondered if she would do what I wanted. '_She will not'_. I let my fingers flew across the keys of the piano.

After some time, I noticed how she awoke and headed toward me. I smiled as I continued playing, now I knew she was watching me.

- '_Have__ you never __been told that __spy on people__ is impolite__?'_.- I mentally told her. She startled and thought of run away. I didn't want her to leave. - '_Stay__, please'_. – I softly asked her.

- '_Please? S__hit__! __Have __fever or __you've __been hit __in the head__?'_.- she replied amused and approached me.

- ''What are you playing?''.- she wondered aloud, seemed she liked the melody I had played before, but I wanted annoy her a bit. I loved when her honey colored eyes looked at me fuming.

- ''It is called piano''.- I answered, spinning slightly to look at her as I lifted my eyebrows in a mockery gesture.

- ''How nice''.- she said sarcastic, sticking out her tongue. I felt a cramp traveling my whole body and I don't not know how I didn't end up devouring her ruby lips.

- ''I don't recommend you to do that again''.- I said in a low voice.

She looked puzzled but looked at the violin, took it and tuned it quietly, eyes closed. I was amazed at her; her movements were so graceful that had me mesmerized. She opened her eyes, stared at me and smiled.

- ''I will not play the violin for you, Loki Odinson''.- She said, as she walked slowly around the room. I smiled wickedly, it seemed she was trying to play with me and I loved playing. '_Let's play!'  
__  
_- ''Laufeyson''.- I said darkly.- ''Loki Laufeyson, I am not the son of Odin, I am the son of Laufey, King of the Frost Giants of Jötunheim''.- I looked at her, devouring her with my eyes. I felt like her heart raced with fear and how she thought about running.

It was a shame that the game was over so soon, the guards entered the room and I went with them. Leaving one for watch her and the other guard wanted to give me the information I requested. I picked it up quickly and went back in time to see as she sat at the piano and tried to play the same melody that I played before, in silence I ordered to the guard to get out there and I adopted his appearance. I listened as she gave up with melody and changed to another song, she played and sang softly. '_I think you're__ getting __obsessed'_.- my own mind said to me.- '_I __already am'_.- I replied and focused on her.

She abruptly stopped playing, stood up and stopped a few feet, looking at me fixedly and accusatory, she had discovered me, it was impressive. The funniest came when she blushed because her stomach growled for food. '_Adorable __creature'_. I proposed her a deal that she accepted and we went to dinner, I blindfolded her, she was very nervous, so much that I could not stop myself and scare her a bit.

When we reached the restaurant, she was surprised but also afraid because she doesn't knew what my plans were, not what I wanted from her. That I didn't even know, but I had something for sure and it was that she attracted me.

- ''I have the intention to court you, Yami. That's what I want''.- I told her seriously, looking into her eyes. She looked at me and I could see her surprise. But she rejected me for the human. I felt angry and wanted to kill him.

- ''And what if the human dies?''.- I asked coldly. She looked at me surprised and I could saw the pain in her eyes but it was not because she loved him. She felt guilty. '_How profitable for me!'  
_  
- ''I have no hunger, anymore''.- she said staring at the empty plate.- ''We can come back''.

- ''Anyway, why do you think what the human had said is my suggestion and it was not something he wanted?''.- I kept forcing her, I wanted her to admit that she didn't love him.- ''Do you think he has not realized that you were using him?''

I didn't expect what happened then, that she got up and slapped me left me astonished. I raised my hand to my cheek where she had hit me, I could felt the tingle of the hit and stared at her. She was about to cry and asked me to come back to the hideout.

We went outside and gently guide her to the alley, once there I stood still. I felt a mental presence, we were being watched. A vampire came out from behind a trash can while the other was behind us, Yami removed the scarf and the fight started. The young vampire managed to make me lose my balance while he gave me big heavy blow on the head and some white spots filled my vision. I heard as Yami attacked the young but he hit her and cornered her against the wall, making her remind what happened with the other vampire. I became angry.

- '_You've attacked the wrong God'.- _I said mentally to the fat, who grew pale by listening my voice in his mind. I got up quickly and grabbed his neck, I heard as the other vampire howled in pain, I smiled sadistically and threw the fat into the wall with all my strength.

I approached Yami, she watched as I summoned some fatuous flames and killed the other vampire. I breathed trying to calm down, I still felt rage in my body and did not want to scare her.

- ''Are you hurt?''.- I asked her, staring at the remains of the vampire.

She shook her head, when I looked her, she looked away. I displayed another scarf, handed it to her and we left.

All the way back I couldn't stop thinking about the images of the vampire that had broken her, as he touched her, as he hurt her. '_That __doesn't help to __calm you down, Loki'_.- I said to myself.

We arrived at the hideout and I took her blindfold off, she looked fine, she had a bruise on her left shoulder, nothing serious.

- ''What are you looking?''.- she asked unease, she noticed I was mulling over something and she wanted to know what it was. '_Here we go!'  
_  
- ''How did it happen?''.- I asked her directly.- ''The vampire who took advantage of you''.- Her face became from confusion to livid within seconds.

- ''How do you know?''.- her voice came out weak and shaky. Again the images began to assault her memory.

- ''I saw it in your mind''.- I replied simply.

- ''So what more do you want to know?''.- she snapped, her honey eyes were flooded with tears and looked at me with suppressed anger.- ''You want me to tell you how I felt? How much it hurt? How feel now knowing that he's still out there?''.- Tears slid endlessly down her cheek and she began to tremble.

I stood staring at her, cursing deep inside of me my stupidity. '_Why did you want __to know that? __Actually __you've seen __everything, you know __what happened, __she's right. __What __more do you want __to know?'_.- I mentally scolded myself, now I felt powerless. I didn't want her to feel that way, I didn't want to see her cry. That made me feel very uncomfortable. '_Shit'__.  
_  
I left the room in hastle, not wanting to commit another fool mistake. I sent two guards to watch over her. That was my frustration that I kicked a table and I destroyed it. '_Why __I feel this way__? __Why __have to be a __human__?'_I raised my hands to my head and groaned in frustration.

In the distance I heard a sound, very subtly I recognized it, her heels. I turned and ran to the piano room. When I arrived there were two guards lying on the ground. '_NO! She has escaped!'_ I screamed with rage and I stepped on the head to the nearest guard, scattering his brains on the floor. '_You will not escape'_. I concentrated on, her mental walls were up, I tried to access it but she resisted. I sent several projections to the tunnels where she could most likely be, one of my projections saw that a manhole cover was lifted.

- ''Sir?''.- The third guard asked with fear, the one who was not been keeping an eye on Yami. I deconcentrated and got further angry.

- ''Take the gun and kill him''.- I hissed, pointing to the unconscious guard on the ground.

The manipulated guard grabbed the gun and shot without thinking. How fragile was the mind of those stupid beings. They were pathetic.

- ''Now put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger''.- I said with my voice filled with hate as I turned and left the place. I heard the shot and how the body fell dead to the ground. She would fall into my claws, didn't matter how much she fought against it or how much she hide.

End of Loki's P.O.V

* * *

Authors: chanchaaaaaaannnn... What do you think if this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! ;)  
Greetings humans.


	8. Surprises

I had called Pepper 5 hours ago, she was in a Stark company meeting in France and she won't come until next day but she said she wanted to see me and that we would meet, I said the location and time. I spent the standby time sleeping or at least trying. I felt helpless, mentally and physically exhausted. '_What was wrong with me? Why I couldn't get him out of my head? It's getting worse ...'  
_  
We met in a small, isolated café on the outskirts of Iowa, the typical coffee shop of series B movies. I had been there for about 5 minutes when Pepper came in and sat in front of me. She ordered a coffee for each.

- ''Hey, what's wrong, Yami?''.- she was smiling although her face had a hint of concern.

- ''Well, I don't know what to do, that's wrong with me''.- I said pouting and bringing my hands to my head.

- ''Is about a guy, right?''.- she smiled wisely. '_Damn! No wonder why Tony has her as girlfriend and assistant, she's also a psychologist'_. I nodded slowly.

- ''Who is it?''.- She asked excitedly. I put a you-don't-wanna- know- face.

I sighed and dropped my head on the table giving me a good hit, but did not care. The waitress brought the coffee. '_What is wrong with me? Seriously... whew, breathe_...' I raised my head slightly and Pepper began to stroke my hair.

- ''Easy sweetie, whereas you don't date a murderer...''- Pepper joked. I made a face and she looked at me with wide eyes.- ''Oh! Wait! OH!''.- she shouted, standing up and realizing something, I could see that her mind was thinking of Loki. Tony also told her that the God seemed to have a certain predilection for me and the recordings of the Helicarrier and JARVIS were quite enlightening.

- ''It's not what you think''.- I told her with tortured expression. And the voice of Tony Stark took us out of the tense moment. We turned and saw him at the entrance to the coffee shop.

- ''I think you have a crush on him''.- Tony said amazed, while approaching.

- ''That's not true! It's just that...''- I began, but he interrupted me.

- ''Yami, my eyes are burning by the big neon sign that you have over your head''.- he said putting his sunglasses inside the café. I went back to let my head fall against the table.- ''By the way, you'll love this''.- Tony said sarcastically.- ''Do you know that Thor has just returned to Earth on vacation? Guess who has brought with him?''.- he said, sitting next to Pepper.

- ''Me?''. - a cold and silky voice said, we all recognized it very well; especially me, who had heard it even less than 2 days.

I snap my head up and Loki became visible next to our table. No one else in the place seemed to have noticed his presence, he was dressed as a normal human, a dark green shirt and black pants suit that fit him to death. '_You haven't thought that_...' For the third time in minutes I dropped my head against the table.

- '_Strange habit'_.- Loki taunted me mentally, I ignored him.- ''Calm down, I will not do anything bad... yet''.- he said and I noticed as he sat by my side, I immediately tensed and tried to get away but I was between him and the wall.

- ''What are you up to?''.- Tony asked very seriously.

- ''Taking a coffee with a few known''.- Loki replied, the smile was evident in his voice.- ''I told my brother that this time do not mean anything bad for your race or planet and it's true''.- he took a sip of my coffee .- ''Maybe I came back to make a dream come real''.- he said passing his arm around my shoulders. I stood still, holding my breath, I noticed the looks of Pepper and Tony on me.- '_What do you think?'_.- Loki mentally asked me. He was loving every fucking second of it and I was becoming furious.

- '_I think you're crossing the line'.- _I said raising my head, looking at him with my eyes full with anger.

Loki smiled mischievously and without anyone expecting it, he planted a kiss on my mouth. His right hand was settled on my neck so I could not get away and his left hand grabbed my waist and pulled me slightly to him. I closed my eyes tightly, I could feel myself blushing, I felt his soft lips on mine and felt his iron grip to keep me on the site, I could even taste the coffee on his lips. Loki broke the kiss, rose from the table smiling as he winked at me and made a small bow at the table, disappearing from view. I was completely shocked, my mind was blank.

- ''Well…''- Tony said looking where Loki had disappeared and cleared his throat.- ''Have you two fucked already?''.- he burst. I thought about the dream I had on the Helicarrier and blushed even more, Tony's face was pure joy and amazement.

- ''Don't tell me…''

- ''NO! Pervert!''.- I yelled at him and ran out of the coffee shop without saying goodbye even to Pepper. This was too much for me. I decided I had to go home, to Spain, needed to get away from all this.

I ran to my apartment and packed my bags, picked up the indispensable (mainly clothing, personal items, etc.), had a special bag where I kept the weapons and called the woman who rented the apartment telling her that I paid this month but I had to go for an emergency, the food and other things left she can do with it what she wanted.

I arrived at the airport after an hour and took the first flight out to Spain, one that went to Barcelona in 2 hours. Those two hours were the longest of my life, I was looking over my shoulder all the time, expecting to find a pair of emerald eyes staring at me and laughing. '_You're running away, coward, coward, coward'_. I had thrown away my mobile phone and destroyed the SIM card to be unlocalizable for Stark and the others. I came to Barcelona and from there I took another flight to Vigo, back home.

Arriving at Vigo I did my best to go unnoticed and get home, it was easy. My house was somewhat cleaner and ordered as I had left; my little sister, Kari, had been ordaining and cleaning in my absence, as her note said. I also checked that there was no food so I decided to go down the supermarket, I got a pair of sunglasses, a cap and let's buy. At the return of the supermarket I saw a poster of a karaoke party in a place I knew, that would be nice, so I went to buy a wig and blue contact lenses.

To eat I made a vegetable omelet sandwich with tuna, I rehearsed the songs I would sing in the evening and slept for a while. Upon awakening I prepared to go to karaoke: I got some punk broken leggings, a black Arch Enemy T-shirt, a belt of bullets, a pair of spiked wristbands and my New Rock to the knees. I also got short the black wig, the contact lenses, a pair of fake piercings (lip, nose and eyebrow), I painted my eyes, nails and lips in black and ready! I loved to dress like this!

I went to the karaoke, I paid the 100 $ of entry for the contest and waited my turn. Only 12 people were contesting, every one of us would have to sing 3 songs and the audience vote at the end who won.  
My first song was 'Yesterday is dead and Gone by Arch Enemy', the second was 'Duality by Slipknot' and for the third, I wanted to show that I could not only sing in guttural so I opted for 'Fighter by Christina Aguilera'.

The public voted and there was a tie between a boy of about my age and I, the public decided to break ties in the next song playing an instrument too, so I ran home, grabbed my violin and went back. The boy sang and played with his guitar 'Balls to the Wall by Accept' and I sang and played 'Molinos de Viento by Mägo de Oz'. In the end I won the contest, to celebrate it I went to all the contestants and told them that if they wanted to sang together the song 'Celebrate by Doro', they all accepted and it was epic. At the end of singing I thought I saw Loki but in a split of a second, which lasted a blink, was gone and I wondered if he had been the result of my imagination.

Finally I got home with 1200$ in my pocket and very happy, when I walked through the door the entry light was turned on and I went on alert because I had left off.

- ''Hello?''.- I said cautiously as I picked up an umbrella as a weapon.

- ''Yami?''.- Kari asked, leaning over and looking doubtful. I saw her, I dropped the umbrella and ran to hug her.

- ''I am so sorry for haven't given any signs of life this year, sister''.- I looked into her eyes, she had grown so much. Kari was 14 years.- ''How are you? Were you with Mika and Tai?''

- ''I'm fine''.- she said shyly.- ''And yes, I was with them this time. You left without saying anything''.- she looked at the ground.

- ''I'm sorry''.- I raised her chin.- ''You were in the campsite and I didn't warn you that I would keep track of a leech. Then things got complicated and didn't want any one coming for you''.- I gave her a kiss on the forehead.- ''Are you all right?''

She nodded, looking at me with those big brown eyes she had. Hugged her again. '_I've missed this so much'_.

- ''Do you mind if I give me a bath, put me comfortable and we catch up?''.- I asked while I was busy removing the boots.

- ''Ok''.- she responded sitting on the couch, she was watching our photo album.

I smiled as I got into the shower. '_I'm finally home'_. I took off everything, the wig, clothes, accessories and got into the shower. I went out with wet hair, a black lycra shorts and a black T-shirt. Kari was flipping through the album.

- ''Do not you get bored of always looking our ugly faces?''.- I said, dropping down next to her on the couch.

- ''Tell me where have you been''.- she requested quietly, staring up and down.

- ''I will summarize it''.- I sighed.- ''I received an anonymous tip, that was sent to me by some government assholes, to go to Stuttgart to hunt down a leech. Once there I found that those assholes knew that a Norse God of Mischief was going to do some of his tricks there and put me in the middle. After this, everything was pounding his plans to take over the world, send him back to his planet and live away from the assholes radar until the fucking God found a way to coming back here, so I ran away''.- I ended up shrugging and looking at Kari.

- ''A Norse God of Mischief?''.- Kari repeated incredulously, frowning.

- ''Yes, the same you're thinking, because there is only one we know in our mythology. Loki''.- I said his name with a shiver running through my body, I hugged the cushion. It was giving me a feeling of bad luck to say his name, as if he were to appear at any time, as he did in the coffee shop.

- ''And why did Loki returned? Does he want to dominate the world again?''.- She asked, hugging the cushion too.

I snorted, remembering what Loki said in the coffee shop. '_He came to make a dream come real. He said it only to poke you and you know it! Stop brooding! He said he wanted to court you too!'_ I blushed a bit and I put my hands to my face.

- ''Not true''.- I groaned aloud.

- ''What?''.- Kari said with amused voice, looking at my emotional debate, she seemed having fun.

- ''He said he wanted to court me''.- I said as calmly as I could, watching her reaction, which consisted of raising her eyebrows and smile at me.

- ''He is a God, good for you''.

- ''He is a psychopath, murderous, manipulative and evil God''.- I said starting to feel uncomfortable about talking about him so much. '_And sexy, handsome, and ... STOP NOW!' _.- ''Changing the subject, I have hunger, and you?''.- I said blushing. She nodded, still smiling.

I got up off the couch and started to make dinner, which consisted of fried eggs, rice and bacon. We listened to music while we ate: Arch Enemy, Black Label Society, Slipknot and Murderdolls. After dinner, I picked up the dishes and she told me very briefly her year, I told her I won the karaoke contest and she asked me to sing something.

So I approached the piano of the wall and I remained looking at the keys, the last time I played was for Loki, but I did not know. '_Will you stop thinking about him?' _I sighed and decided to sing and play 'My Immortal by Evanescence'.

_" I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
__Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have… All of me_

_You used to captivate me, by your resonating light__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have… All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have… All of me…"__  
_  
After playing it I stood still, thinking how very accurate was the fucking song, with the situation and stuff... I looked at Kari and she was looking at me stunned.

- ''Did you like it?''.- I asked with a grin. She nodded slowly and I had an idea.- Well, you gotta listen to this, not mine but I think you'll like it.- I got up to get my violin. '_Great. You keep thinking it over, eh?'_.- I scold myself. With one last look at an expectant Kari, closed my eyes and played the melody that Loki had played on piano, I had it so fresh in my mind that notes flooded as if they were part of me.

I finished playing, left the violin resting on the table, looked at Kari and smiled.

- ''Well, it's been a long day. Time to sleep, okay?''.- I said, I needed think for a while and good sleep.

I brushed my teeth and we went to each bed in our respective room. I got into bed and, still had not been 20 minutes, when Kari came to my door asking if she could sleep with me, I said yes and she got into my bed hugging each other. At that time, I noticed a very recognizable electric tingle through my mind. '_Oh, oh, shit'_.

- '_Have you already notice?'_.- Loki asked hugging me, instead of Kari_. 'Everything has been one of his dirty mind tricks! Damn!'_ His face was only two inches from mine.

- ''Not all''. - He said, waving his hand, I could see the wall of his back became clear and I saw Kari in her bed, sleeping peacefully.- ''She is very important to you, beyond the simple bond of blood, why?''.- Loki asked curious.

- ''Other than that she is my little sister and if she died I would die too?''.- I asked raising an eyebrow.

- ''You'll think that you would die of pain, but you won't die''.- Loki replied me, as if speaking to a little girl.

- ''If she suffered a deep cut in her skin, no matter where I am, that cut appears on my skin and I bleed too, what do you think would happen if a bullet breaks through her skull?''.- I asked coldly. I watched as Loki's pupils were dilated in surprise and I felt a spasm in his arms, he pressed me a little closer to him.

- ''Then you should keep her enclosed, for your safety''.- he replied, sure of himself, as if he cared about the issue.

- ''She is not an object, she is a living being, she is my sister and is entitled to live her live freely. My parents died because of a vampire when she was a baby and I was 12. She knows exactly what happens and we take care of each other''.- I answered.

Loki stared at me thoughtfully for a long time in silence. '_Wow, I had silenced him. Impressive'._ I thought, thinking that he would get into my thoughts and talk back to me, but he didn't. Strangely I didn't feel uncomfortable nor with the position in which we were or with the closeness, he was so calm, I can't explain but even so I felt comfortable in his arms, he was wearing the equivalent of an Asgardian pajamas I supposed. '_I must be sick'_.

After a while my mind, don't know why, began to wander toward the vampires of Vigo, particularly to one that many years ago had screwed up my life badly and I could not repress a shudder. Loki narrowed his eyes and his right hand gently stroked my cheek.

- ''He will never touch you again''.- He whispered with a strange glow in those deep emerald wells.- ''Soon he will be nothing but dust''.

My heart skipped a beat and I froze. Those words echoed in my mind for a few seconds until I was able to assimilate, I had not realized that my eyes had begun to fill with tears until Loki wiped a tear and there I reacted. I separated a little, I wiped my tears, sighed and looked at him.

- ''Why?''.- I asked. '_Why the hell does he cares about all this?'  
_  
- ''I told you which my intentions were''.- Loki said serious and firm.- ''So I will not let the beast get away for his actions''.- he continued.

I shook my head. '_Intentions? I couldn't believe. He was serious about courting me. Change the subject. Quick!'_ He chuckled and I knew he had read my thoughts.

- ''I hate you''.- I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him. This made him laugh a little more.

- ''Very bad lie''.- He said, stifling a laugh. He seemed very comfortable.- ''Not all the gold of Asgard would get that lie believed''.

- ''Speaking of Asgard, how is the city of the gods?''.- I asked genuinely curious.

- ''How do you imagine it?''.- He smiled a little.

I described how I imagined the city based on what I had read from it and what Thor told me. I explained how I imagined the Bifrost, the Palace of Odin, the City ... After I describe my imaginary version of Asgard, I stared at Loki, waiting for him to say something.

- ''You are amazingly close to reality''.- He told me.- ''Although it is more like this''.- Loki put a couple of fingers on my temple and I saw Asgard, the golden palace, the Bifrost ... it was amazing.

- ''Holly bitch''.- I whispered breathlessly, looking surprised.

- ''That language''.- Loki scolded me.- ''To be a lady you talk like a trucker''.

- ''How did you...? It's beautiful! Was that Asgard?''.- I asked euphoric. He nodded.- ''Don't you miss your home?''

- ''That was not my home''.- He replied, his smile had vanished.- ''My real home is more like this''.- Loki returned his fingers to my temple and I saw Jötunheim, a lifeless icy place, although I it was beautiful in its own way.

When the visions of Jötunheim ceased I remained still, not knowing what to say. I felt very tired both mentally and phisically. '_Ugh, I need sleep'_. Loki stroked my cheek.

- ''You should rest''.- Loki whispered quietly.

- ''Now! Sure! I will not sleep in the same bed with you''.- I said blushing.- ''Sure you'll try to do something dirty''.

- ''It is a temptation hard to resist''.- He said smiling.- ''Especially with those clothes you wear, so minimalist''.- he looked under the covers to see my clothes, or their lack.- ''Although, I'm not complaining at all''.- he said raising his eyebrows.

- ''Depraved''.- I said, trying to release me and get away from him. Giving him slaps on the chest.

He laughed darkly and placed over me. I was totally frozen staring at him, the situation, the posture, even the shadows on his face were like that time with the Vampire. Loki must have read my mind because he became very still.

- ''Yami don't ... I was not going to...''- he said with unsafe tone, he looked like he had looked me at the restaurant but I felt I was having a panic attack.

- ''Please leave off''.- I begged on the verge of tears. '_I really have a fucking trauma'_.

When he drew back a little, I became a ball in bed to calm down. Loki got up and his clothes returned to be his, all of him returned to be the God of Mischief, Evil and Chaos. He disappeared without looking at me and without saying anything else.

I stayed for a while in bed without moving until I decided to get up, I went to Kari's bed and hugged her.  
I did not realize that I had fallen asleep until a music that I was not familiar with woke me up, I startled and Kari groped around on table to take her mobile.

- ''Yes''.- she answered with sleepy voice.- ''Yeah ... Okay ... Yeah ... Yeah ... OK ... OK, until the evening''.- She hung up and looked at me being more asleep than awake.

- ''Good morning''.- I said with a smile.

- ''What am I doing here?''.- she asked me, and suddenly, she opened her eyes and hugged me.- ''You're back! You had me worried!''

- ''Do not you remember anything?''.- I asked.

- ''I think ... Wait! It had nothing to do with a man named Loki, right?''.- she asked doubtful. I nodded and she gasped.- ''I thought it was a dream...''

- ''I would like so...''- I said sighing.- ''But you're okay, right? He didn't hurt you or anything, right?''

- ''No, I don't think so...''- Kari replied, frowning.- ''I remember I saw you last night going out, you were disguised and I was going to call you when a tall man stood before me, the rest is blurred memory, I remember talking to you but I wasn't myself, just like a puppet and then fell asleep''.

I hugged Kari tightly and we stayed that way for a long time, I had terribly missed her this year. I finally left her, stroked her hair and I got out of bed.

- ''I'll make breakfast''.- I said. I looked at my wrist watch and saw it was 13:30.- ''I better start cooking meal''.-We both laughed.

During meal we were talking and laughing, talking about her year and I told her everything that had happened in mine.

- ''I have to go to study, I have an exam the day after tomorrow'.- Kari said, pouting.

- ''Go ahead. Study hard''.- I encouraged her.- ''I'm going to stay home without leaving a couple of days, so do not worry about me''.- I smiled and turned to embrace her again.

When Kari left, I felt a great emptiness and I felt alone. '_But what's wrong with you? You never felt alone before, Kari barely lives here…'_ I scold myself. I really felt alone, so I went to bed and slept.


	9. One step closer, two steps further

Loki's P.O.V

After the "little scene" I mounted in the coffee shop, I became invisible, Stark made an indecent comment that caused Yami blushing even more and come out running, so I followed her. She went to her apartment and, in a rush, she picked up some things and left the place. '_What is she doing?'_

She went to the airport and there took a ticket to go somewhere else on the planet. '_Are you running from me?'_ I grinned as I shook my head. '_You can't run from me'_. She was nervous, all the time looking in all directions, it seemed that I was expected to appear around at any time and, frankly, I had the urge to do so only to see her reaction but decided to extend the game a bit more.

After catching a couple of planes seemed we reached our destination, Yami entered a building, with me following her without her knowing it, and came to another apartment that appeared to be her home. She made something to eat and went to sleep, which gave me time to review where we were now, there were several pictures of her with another girl much younger and I read the note that was in the cabinet entry. '_So this girl is her little sister. Interesting'_.

After a while she got up and began to disguise herself, I would not call otherwise because, when she finished, was hardly recognizable: she had picked up her beautiful hair and was wearing a black wig that made her look dark, also had something called lenses, which changed the color of her eyes. She was still attractive but not caused me that knot in my stomach, I liked her natural.

We left the building, I walked behind her and, in the distance, I saw her sister. '_Excellent!'_The girl was running toward Yami, but I interposed in her way and entered her mind, she offered some resistance but was no match for me. I managed to subdue and ordered her to go to the apartment and wait us there, hidden in the dark in the room intended for her.

I reached Yami again; she entered a place full of stinking humans, dressed in black and drunk. Apparently there was some sort of tournament or competition, there were a couple of humans who sang, I didn't pay much attention to them.

When Yami came out and sang, I was stunned, she sang in a hoarse and guttural voice, was a loud noise that never thought she was able to deliver. She impressed me and many of the humans who went about through the bar; I discovered that this place was called so.

Then she sang another song that the other human beings sang from below and eventually played a song with the violin. '_For me you didn't play, however, for this mob you do'_.- I thought bitterly.

Yami won the competition and I decided to play a little with her, I showed myself just a second before her and she saw me, but I became invisible too fast so she doubted whether it was her imagination. I smiled mischievously, as I loved playing with her mind and tease her a bit. I went to her apartment.

Yami arrived shortly after, I made her sister salute her and she went to shower while the girl watched a photo album, in all the photos they both came out embraced; it was obvious that they professed much love.

When she left the shower I had to summon of my self control, she had two pieces of clothing that covered her poorly, I felt a tingling in my fingers, how much I wished I could touch her and that she corresponded my touch.

They talked a while, the girl said nothing that I did not wanted, even she revealed fairly against my control but it was nothing against which I could not fight. I quite enjoyed when Yami felt uncomfortable and nervous talking about me, she even blushed a few times.

Then she placed on the piano and played a melody that astonished me, looking at her through the girl's eyes and, finally, played my melody on the violin, which made me smile. '_It is mutual! As much as she denies it she can't stop thinking about me'_.

When she finished playing the violin she decided it was bedtime, I ordered the girl to come to the room where I was hidden and, once here, I enchanted her and she fell asleep. I waited a while, deciding what would be my next step and a mischievous smile was drawn on my lips. '_Yes, I like this idea'_. I adopted the appearance of the girl, went to Yami's room and asked her if I could sleep with her.

When I got into her bed we hugged each other, I began to probe her mental walls, she realized at the moment and I revealed myself to her.

_- 'Have you already notice?'.-_I asked with a smile, she thought it was all a one of my tricks.- ''Not all''.- I said aloud and showed her that her sister slept in the next room. I wanted her to explain why her sister was so important to her.- ''She is very important to you, beyond the simple bond of blood, why?''.- I asked her.

- ''Other than that she is my little sister and if she died I would die too?''.- She asked me.

- ''You'll think that you would die of pain, but you won't die''.- I replied. It would be painful but get over it eventually, all surpass the loss of loved ones.

- ''If she suffered a deep cut in her skin, no matter where I am, that cut appears on my skin and I bleed too, what do you think would happen if a bullet breaks through her skull?''.- she asked in a voice cold as ice.

I was speechless. She was weak in herself, being human, and now she was saying that her life was tied to that girl, so that her chances of dying were now multiplied. I stuck her a little closer to my body and told her that she should lock up the girl but she said no, told me what had happened when they were children, the vampire attack and that they took care of each other.

I remained silent, pondering over her words while she was in my arms, I felt so good having her this way, have her little shape so close to my body and she was calm with me as we were, it was indescribable, I figured that this would be the closest I would never get to Valhalla.

I noticed as her thoughts became more cloudy and dark, she began to think about the vampire who had stained her and anger ran through me, I was going to kill that being. I stroked her cheek gently.

- ''He will never touch you again''.- I whispered. Thinking about how I could find that creature and a plan formed in my mind. '_Perfect!'_.- ''Soon he will be nothing but dust''.

She looked at me surprised and her eyes began to shine with tears, I wiped out one of them with my thumb and she reacted, separated from me a little but not much since I had her securely attached.

- ''Why?''.- she asked. I heard how she mentally questioned why I cared about her.

- ''I told you which my intentions were''.- I told her seriously.- ''So I will not let the beast get away for his actions''.- continued. She was shaking her head as she realized that what I had said at the restaurant, that I wanted to court her, I meant it and she thought desperately as changing the course of the conversation. I chuckled.

- ''I hate you''.- she whispered narrowing her eyes at me. Trying to get a look that was in agreement with that statement but couldn't. '_Adorable creature!'_I laughed some more.

- ''Very bad lie''.- I said, calming my laugh. I was so comfortable with her, we both talking together without tension, without power, without fear.- ''Not all the gold of Asgard would get that lie believed''.

- ''Speaking of Asgard, how is the city of the gods?''.- she asked curious.

- ''How do you imagine it?''.- I asked her.

She described how she imagined Asgard, and how she believed it was the Bifrost, how was Valaskjálf the Palace of the Allfather and other things in Asgard. I listened intently; she described some things with surprising accuracy. When finished, she looked at me expectantly, waiting and affirm or contradiction of some of her descriptions, but I had a better idea.

- ''You are amazingly close to reality''.- I told her, smiling.- ''Although it is more like this''.- I put two fingers on her temple and projected on her mind the city of Asgard.

- ''Holly bitch''.- she gasped looking surprised.

- ''That language''.- scolded her. The truth was that she did not bother me with that way of speak, was part of her personality but I thought it was ugly in a woman.- ''To be a lady you talk like a trucker''.

- ''How did you...? It's beautiful! Was that Asgard?''.- She ignored my comment, she seemed excited. I had never seen her so, I nodded.- ''Don't you miss your home?''

- ''That was not my home''.- I replied becoming serious. I had no home, Asgard was not my home.- ''My real home is more like this''.- I replaced my fingers on her temple and showed her Jötunheim.

She fell silent, looked tired, so I stroked her cheek again. '_How soft she is!'  
_  
- ''You should rest''.- I whispered.

- ''Now! Sure! I will not sleep in the same bed with you''.- she replied blushing.- ''Sure you'll try to do something dirty''.

- ''It is a temptation hard to resist''.- I responded smiling.- ''Especially with those clothes you wear, so minimalist''.- I rose the sheets, I observed more closely the little clothes she wore and I delighted in what they showed more than they hide.- ''Although, I'm not complaining at all''.- I concluded raising my eyebrows in a mischievous gesture.

- ''Depraved''.- She said, trying to break loose and get away from me, while beating her hands on my chest, which did as much harm as a mosquito.

I let out a small laugh and I turned around to put myself above her, I could feel her tense at the moment and her mind was full of bad memories with the Vampire, my smile faded and I was still. '_Does she really think that I would be able to do something similar?'  
_  
- ''Yami don't ... I was not going to...''- I started to say, didn't want her to feel that fear towards me. I looked at her asking her to calm down, to trust me but she was terrified.

- ''Please leave off''.- she begged me on the verge of tears.

I got out of bed and invoked my armor, with a will that no one would be able to avoid, even the very allfather: I was going to kill the vampire tonight, that disgusting creature was going to pay off in spades for having caused so much damage to her, I closed my fists and forced myself to go.

I appeared in a dark and smelly alley, I didn't go far until a vampire appeared. '_Stupid being'_. Before the creature opened his mouth, I had him against the wall, crushing his neck.

- ''Tell me, where is him?''.- I asked as I projected an image of the vampire I wanted to kill.

- ''You want to kill Valek?''.- he asked laughing. I squeezed a little his neck and he began to make drowned sounds.- ''He is... is hunting ... In the Castro area... Who the hell are you?''

I didn't answer his question, I broke his neck and the vampire turned into ashes. I went to the area where he had said, was a kind of forest in the middle of the city and decided to adopt the appearance of Yami as bait. Did not take long for another vampire to show, but was not the one I wanted, so I mastered the mind of this inhuman being and ordered him to take me in front of Valek, who was eating when we arrived, it looked like he had played with his food before.

To think that this girl could be Yami caused bile raise into my throat and I revealed my appearance, I had easy killing the vampire I had mastered but Valek was somewhat more difficult, even he was no challenge for me. In the end, when he saw the end of his life was near, he begged and cried in a pathetic way but I had no mercy, his death was slow and painful.

End of Loki's P.O.V

* * *

Authors: 2 chapters at one day... yay! XDDD


	10. Full Moon

I know I had told Kari that I wouldn't move from home, but being locked up feeling so abandoned was killing me. Loki had not returned to show signs of life since the other night, in a way that reassured me. '_Maybe it's better this way so I can move on with my life'_.

Kari was supposed to come tomorrow around noon but I couldn't wait no longer, so I dressed for hunting: I put PVC pants, a black shirt, in the new rocks to the knee I carried two hidden stakes of silver, also wore a 9mm pistol with silver tip bullets and in the belt I had small daggers dipped in silver too, were lethal to both vampires and lycans. I put a cap picking my hair and a leather jacket_. 'I'm ready!'_

I went out and looked at the sky, was full moon. '_So today I'm hunting dogs, like last time'_. I had been very careless that time, I hadn't realized that the noise we had been doing caught the attention of the police and they just witnessed the most inopportune thing, a girl with a gun in hand and three bodies on the floor fresh . '_If they had arrived 2 minutes before, things would have been different'_. I sighed and walked towards Castrelos Park, that used to be a common hunting ground for lycans, was a pretty wooded park, large and far from the road.

I reached the park at midnight, I decided to delve deep into the forest area, where most likely would have to meet some lycans. Not two minutes had passed when I noticed that I was been followed, I looked over my shoulder slightly but did not see anything strange ... '_Wait!'_ Among some bushes at the back of road that had come, I perceived a shadow darker than the rest. '_Hi puppy!'_I turned around and walked some more, also sensed movement to my right and left.

I stood still, I was surrounded and didn't know how many there were. I sighed, took a silver dagger and threw it into the nearest bush, where I knew there was a lycan. A groan of pain confirmed my suspicions and the fight began, they came out from all sides, were 6 lycans including the one I had hurt in the leg. '_Shit! There are too many!'_

I took the gun with one hand and started shooting while the other grabbed another dagger and threw towards another lycan, wounding him in the neck. '_One down!'_ I took aim and shot another in the head. '_Two down!'_I dodged the claw of another by a hair and threw him a dagger but he also eluded it, this one seemed the leader.

- ''Son of a bitch''.- I hissed.

The lycan roared and, from my back, I was attacked by another lycan, the first I had hurt. I turned just in time emptying the magazine in his chest. '_Three down!'_I tried to take the body of the lycan from above, he was starting to become human but the bastard still weighed a ton.

I felt a sharp pain on my right shoulder, the leader lycan had me nailed with his dirty claws and pulled me out from under his fallen comrade's body, making me crash against a rock.

One of the remaining lycans took me by the shoulders and shook me repeatedly banging into a tree. I banged my head and everything started to spinning around, I heard the yelp of pain from another lycan and the one that was holding me let go of me, dropping me against the grimy floor and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up because of pain, my whole body ached, grunted and got up from bed. '_I feel like a steamroller had passed over me, dammit'_. I realized I was in my underwear, I looked in my mirror and I fell stunned, I had bruises everywhere, but yet my right shoulder was practically healed, only had pink marks where the claws of the lycan had crossed my skin. '_The lycan dug his claws, how can I be almost healed?'  
_  
I put on a robe and left the room, on the lounge was a Loki walking around with a worried face, seemed to be having a serious debate with himself.

- ''Thank you''.- I whispered. He gave a little jump of surprise, he was so focused that he had not noticed my presence.

- ''How are you?''.- He asked in a neutral tone.

- ''I've never had so many bruises, but I'll survive''.- I answered with a half-smile.

Loki closed his eyes for two seconds, sighed and took a step closer to me.

- ''Let me see the bruises''.- Loki asked, staring at me.

- ''If you undressed me I guess that you had plenty of time for see me as your wish, right?''.- I asked skeptically. He looked at me with sad eyes, it was an expression similar to that of the other night, was an expression that bordered with pain and made him look so vulnerable ... '_Yeah, Loki vulnerable, now, go and take a Neobrufen'_.

- ''Yes, I took off your clothes, but immediately after you turned, pulling me away, and you covered yourself''.- he said with a smile that didn't reached his eyes.

I stared at him for a few seconds and slowly took off my robe. '_He has seen me before, so now is useless doing the puritan'_. From the six feet between us I watched as he clenched his jaw muscles and his eyes filled with hate.

- ''I'll kill them all''.- he hissed looking away as he closed and opened his hand into a fist.

- ''And why do you care?''.- I asked.

As he didn't answered me I approached him and hit him in the chest, but he stopped the hit holding my wrist. His gaze was now tormented.

- ''I am a God''.- He whispered, holding my wrist.

- ''I already know. You don't stop saying it''.- I replied wryly.

- ''And I can't help myself''.- he said, squeezing my wrist a little while his other hand grabbed me by the waist, coming to kiss me.

I turned my face at the last second.

- ''What do you want from me, Loki?''.- I asked without looking at him.

- ''YOU! I AM A GOD AND I WANT YOU, HUMAN!''.- he yelled mad at me.

I was frozen at hearing this; he released me, turned away from me and sat on the couch while running a hand over his head (a very human act).

- ''I know I won't be the first man to kiss you''.- He said, getting up and starting to corner me against the wall.

- ''Loki, you're beginning to scare me''.- I said quietly, but he ignored me and continued.

- ''But I'll have you, no matter that you fight against it, you'll be mine and mine alone, do you understand?''.- he finished speaking only an inch from my face.

I noticed he was coming a bit closer to try and kiss me again and I had a reaction that either we expected, I quickly raised my right knee to his crotch. His face went from surprise to pain in a second and fell to the ground muffled making noises in pain. Even I was surprised. '_Oh, God! Did I just do what I think I just did?'_I put my hand to my mouth, I couldn't believe.

- ''You ... have ... attacked me''.- Loki managed to say, with eyes closed in pain.

- ''Sorry, you were scaring me''.- I replied nervously biting my lip. - ''Have I hurt you so much?''

- ''You have hit me in the whole manhood''.- Loki complained, trying to get up.

I bent down to help him but could not help a smile spreading across my lips or that the smile passed to being a laugh. It was very funny to see him, the situation itself was comical by the sudden change that had been given.

- ''Are you laughing at me?''.- he asked, looking offended. That made me laugh a little more.

- ''No, no, no, sorry. I didn't laugh at you, but the change in the situation''.- I managed to say between laughs, I took a few deep breaths to calm and helped Loki to sit on the couch.- ''Seriously, I'm sorry, was an instinctive reaction and I couldn't help it''.- I said seriously, I separate from a strand of hair his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek as a sign of apology.

He looked surprised by the gesture and nodded, got more comfortable on the couch and let out a small gesture of pain. '_He'll survive'_. I thought funny.

- ''A question''.- I said, now I had remembered something.- ''Well, two questions''.

- ''Tell me''.- Loki said with a slight smile on his lips.

- ''First, although I know the answer, how did you know I was in trouble in the park?''.- I asked.- ''And second, if I remember correctly, I should have my right shoulder ripped and I have not, why?''.- I finished and saw Loki smiling widely.

- ''I think it won't answer the first question''.- He said smiling.- ''Because you know the answer. And the second I will answer you that I healed you. I'm not an expert healer but I think it won't let you a scar''.

- ''Is there anything you can't do?''.- I asked. '_He can generate flames, heal, project himself, control minds, take other appearances and, if that's not enough, he's also a Frost giant'_. I mentally listed what I knew.- ''You know what? I'd rather not know''.- I said with a sigh as I got up and went to my room to dress.

It was 3:30 in the morning so we still had night to hunt the lycans down.

I wore low waist tight jeans, black of course. I also wore a black tank top, the silver stakes were inside the new rock so I put them on, reloaded the 9mm handgun and the belt with daggers. I left the room and Loki looked at me intently.

- ''Where do you think you're going?''.- he asked me, getting up.

- ''I will go with you to hunt down those dogs''.- I said calm. He began to shake his head but I cut what he was going to say.- ''Do you prefer me to go alone? I want to make them pay it from before and certainly they won't expect an attack so soon, other that lycans here live in small packs, no more than 12 members because they call too much attention. I ended up with 3 of them today''.

- ''And I killed two, one got away''.- Loki said staring at me, I almost could feel like he was thinking about how to change my mind. He could not, it was decided.

- ''Don't even try to persuade me, Loki Laufeyson''.- I said with a grin.

He stared at me for a few seconds but didn't, we went to Castrelos park again and there we ended with all lycans, were 7 plus the leader.  
It was very strange, fight alongside Loki rather than fight against him. When we finished with them Loki told me to go home, that he would take care of the bodies and I did.

I came home, took a very quick shower, I took a Neobrufen and dragged my tired and aching body to fall exhausted into bed.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't feeling any good, my whole body ached and I felt slightly dizzy, I also knew that it must be pretty late but I had the feeling today that I was not going to get out of bed. '_See? You shouldn't go to bed without first being dried your hair'_. I turned, complaining a little from the effort and I felt like the bed was deformed before me under the weight of Loki.

- ''Will you stop to appear in my bed?''.- I croaked without opening my eyes.

- ''I like being in bed with you and, as I recall, you didn't feel uncomfortable with me this way... until I made a stupid think that this time I'm going to prevent''.- Loki said, putting a hand on my thigh and stroking it with his thumb. - ''You're burning!''

- ''Yes, I know. I think I have a slight fever''.- I said sleepily.

Suddenly I felt something cold touching my thigh and forehead, I opened my eyes and saw that Loki was completely blue but kept his eyes closed. '_Holly shit!'_I raised my hand and checked the feel of his face, he jumped a little and a pair of crimson eyes fixed their gaze on me.

- ''How do you do?''.- I asked curious, his eyes gave me much of an impression but I wasn't scared, he was still Loki.

- ''I don't know, it is instinctive. I guess being the outcast mixture of two races has its advantages''.- he said acidly and hurt, returning to normal. He was going to separate and turn around but I stopped him keeping my hand on his cheek. He stood still for a second and turned away abruptly, rising from the bed.

- ''I don't need your pity!''.- He yelled angrily.

I also got out of bed but my head was spinning and falter, Loki prevented me from falling to the ground grabbing my arm.

- ''It is not pity, Loki. It's understanding''.- I said, putting my hand on his cheek.- ''I understand you''.

His emerald eyes were fixed on me for a full minute until he shut them tightly and hugged me.

We were this way a long time, began to sound the chorus of 'No Gods No Masters by Arch Enemy' (my phone), I looked at Loki and he gently released me. I went to pick up the phone, was Kari, I accepted the call and threw myself down into bed.

- ''You have reached the life model decoy of Yami''.- I joked. I heard Kari's laughter across the line and I smiled, I felt as Loki sat in bed and began to play with my hair.

- ''I finished the exam!''.- Kari said.- ''I'm with Mika and Tai. By the way, you have bad voice, are you okay?''

- ''Then wait to see me... I'm fine but I went to hunt, yes, I know, baaaaadddd girl and lycans beat me up but Loki saved me and today I woke up some feverish. Again, I'm fine''.- I finished looking at Loki, which was distracted stroking a lock of my hair.

- ''Right now we're going there. Arriving in 30 minutes''.- Kari said and hung up. I sighed defeated, I hung up and closed my eyes. '_That girl ...'  
_  
I felt as Loki covered me with the blanket, I opened one eye and saw him watching me with some concern.

- ''Hey, I'm not going to die''.- I said with a smile.

- ''You still have fever''.- he replied placing his hand on my forehead and I started to feel the cold emanating from it, it should probably now be blue.

- ''Thank you''.- I whispered, shutting my eyes, letting the cool of the forehead relax me.

- '_You humans are so weak...'_- Loki mentally whispered to me.

- '_After being the punching bag of a lycan I don't know how you want me to be'_.- I replied in scathing tone.

I listened as Loki chuckled, he was alternating the position of his hand between my forehead, my cheek and my neck while I started a light sleep until the bell rang.

- ''It's Kari!''.- I said with the intention of getting up, but he put his hand on my shoulder to keep me in bed.

Loki got out of bed, I hadn't noticed his clothes which consisted of an emerald green shirt and black pants and went to open the door. I listened as he opened the door, then I heard voices, and soon after, Kari entered the room.

- ''Oh my god''.- she said putting her hand to her mouth.

- ''Hey bitch, that dogs remained worse''.- I muttered but with a smile.

I saw Mika and Tai entering the room, they were like brothers to Kari, always took great care between them and knew what "my profession" was. Loki also entered, but remained at a distance.

Kari came and hugged me, causing me to complain of pain but I didn't care. When Kari released me, Mika left her purse on the floor; she gathered her brown hair into a bun and sat at the foot of the bed, stroking my legs. Tai approached me and took my hand.

- ''Never again leave without warning. Don't even think of scaring us this way again''.- Tai scolded me and took my hand to his lips.

I noticed as Loki tensed seeing this and I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

- '_Stop it, Loki! He was worry about me'_.- I mentally scolded him.

- '_It does not mean I like him touching you'.-_he answered me, his tone soft but possessive.

- '_Oh, hush. Be a man and accept it. You wouldn't flip out if Thor touched me'.- _I tiredly replied him. Loki's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

- '_Are you implying you find my brother attractive?'.- _he asked me, now his tone was dark. I couldn't resist.

- '_Yeah, your brother is kind of cute'.- _I replied with a half-smile, I saw him tense the muscles of his jaw. I knew that Loki was jealous of Thor in many ways, but he shouldn't feel at this, at least not with me. Because if I had to choose... I sighed_.- 'But I like my men lean, with dark hair and devilishly handsome. Particularly if they look like sin in a suit'.- _I said calmly.

Loki's gaze was very intense and was mixed with a feeling I didn't recognize.

_- 'So you like me'_.- he affirmed smiling evilly.

- '_Do you fix in that description? I haven't realized that'_.- I said smiling and raising my eyebrow.

- ''Do you mind leaving Yami and me alone for a second?''.- Loki asked to Kari, Tai and Mika. They looked at me somewhat puzzled.

- '_What are you planning?'_.- I asked to Loki squinting.

- '_You won't know if they don't go'_.- Loki said with a smirk on his thin lips.

I nodded, Tai kissed my hand again and I smiled when Loki's eyes shone with some anger or jealousy, or both. Kari embraced me again and Mika kissed me on the cheek.

At the moment they left the room he closed the door and leaned over me, covering my mouth with his hand. I struggled under him but he was much stronger than me.

- '_What the hell are you doing?'_.- I mentally shouted, he ignored me.

Loki grinned devilishly and bit hard my neck. I screamed in pain but only muffled sounds came by his hand. Then he kissed me where he had bitten, he gave me a little kiss on my lips and went off.

- ''What the hell was that about?''.- I asked angrily, taking my hand to my neck, where now I certainly had an ugly mark. Another one for the collection. '_I__ look like a fucking cigar card'_. I threw him the pillow hard hoping to hit him in is cocky face.

- ''When he enters again, he will see that mark, by the way, is not ugly. And he'll know I've done it''.- he said pleased, easily dodging the pillow as he ran his tongue over his teeth and winked.

- ''You are a fucking bastard''.- I said. He laughed and went to open the room door for the others to re-enter.

When Kari came in and saw my mark on the neck she opened her mouth in surprise, I shook my head, she shut again her mouth and looked at Loki narrowing her eyes, he shrugged and smiled innocently. Mika and Tai also saw my neck mark, Tai grimaced comically and Mika smiled.

- ''Oops! Couple fights''.- she said with a giggle, she took Tai's hand. I blushed a little at that comment. '_Couple fights?'_.- ''I think we should go. We'll come to visit you soon''.- she picked up her purse from the ground and they left.

- ''I think you have to explain me what is happening here''.- Kari said looking down at Loki and me.

- ''Eeemmm... Loki just saved me from the lycans and now he showed up here uninvited''.- I said wearily.

- ''It seems that sneaking where you are not invited in is something you like''.- Kari snapped to Loki.

- ''Only with things related to your sister because, as I said, I have the intention to court her and make her mine''.- Loki dropped openly.

- ''You can't force her if she doesn't want''.- Kari replied.- ''She doesn't love you, she's not even attracted to you, right?''.- Kari asked, watching me.

I gave a small jump and blushed a little. I looked out the window while my mind was looking for a way out of this.

- '_I think your sister has put you in a compromising position, isn't it?'_.- Loki mentally told me, I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. I looked back at the window.

- ''Maybe''. - I whispered. Loki chuckled.

- ''What? Maybe what?''.- Kari asked, looking incredulous.- ''You must be kidding. You have her under your control''.- she said to Loki.

- ''I can't control your sisters mind, little one''.- Loki said as he smiled at Kari.

Kari sank her shoulders and sighed as she came to the bed, grabbed the pillow and began to playfully hit me with it.

- ''Damn ... traitor''.- she said while she beat me with the pillow. I started to tickle her and both burst into loud laughter as Loki watched us amused.

- ''I love you Yami''.- Kari said, hugging me.

- ''And I love you too, midget''.- I said, gasping for the effort.- ''I'm not for these jogs''.

We returned to burst into laughter.

* * *

Authors note: Good night my young padawans, another chapter... Do you like how their relationship is going? Do you want more? So you know, write me reviews to inspire me.  
Greetings humans.


	11. Possessiveness

Loki's P.O.V

After killing the vampire I spent the next couple of days watching Yami from afar, without going into her mind. It was the first time in years that I didn't know how must act in a situation. She, a human, had that power over me.

That night it seemed that Yami had gone to bed very early, there was a large full moon in the sky and all was quiet. '_Too quiet'_. I reached out my mental tentacles, I mentally searched her apartment and I was shocked when I discovered that she was not there. I focused on Yami, noticed that she was quite far and had problems. '_Damn it'_.

I appeared in a wooded area behind a furry monster, one of them was beating Yami repeatedly against a tree while a third watched the scene. I invoked a poison dagger in my hand and threw it to the monster that was closer; he gave a little yelp of pain that alerted the other two. The one who watched growled and the one with Yami released her and came after me with his claws lifted to rip my head, I stopped his arm and dug another dagger just below his jaw.

The monster separated dying and started to become human, a man who drowned in his own blood. I searched the third monster but it had escaped, in the area were only Yami and 5 dead humans more, though I suppose they would be like the other monsters before. I got rid of the bodies; I took my human in my arms and carried her to her apartment.

I lay down Yami in her bed, she had a pretty bad hit in the head, I ran my hand around it while concentrating my energy and the hit was healed. I started to take off the enormous boots she wore.

- ''I don't know how you are able to walk with this''.- I whispered to her, removing them off.

I removed the leather jacket she wore and I discovered that her right shoulder had been practically destroyed, ran my hands over and healed it as best I could. I kept undressing her with care, avoiding making her any damage; when she was in her underwear, she stirred a little, pushed me away and covered herself in bed.

I stood watching as she slept for a while. '_You should leave here, she probably don't want you close after the other day'_. I got out of bed, left the room and closed the door.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there with her until she woke up, I wanted to check if she was alright but didn't want to see her rejection, didn't want to see how she looked at me with fear because of her traumatic memories.

I hadn't realized she was watching me until she thanked me, I asked her about her condition and she responded. It didn't seem that she was uncomfortable in my presence so I ordered her to let me see her bruises.

- ''If you undressed me I guess that you had plenty of time for see me as your wish, right?''.- she said with a shrug. That statement got me bad, it was as if she give for granted that I took advantage of her body while she was unconscious.

- ''Yes, I took off your clothes, but immediately after you turned, pulling me away, and you covered yourself''.- I said with a thin smile. She finally took off the robe and I watched as her beautiful body was covered with bumps and bruises. I felt hate and clenched my jaw tightly to avoid losing control.- ''I'll kill them all''.- I hissed looking away while clenched and unclenched my fists. '_Why I feel this way? She was the one who hunted down the monsters, she was the one who provoked them. Why do I want revenge then?'_

- ''And why do you care?''.- she asked me.

I didn't answer, she approached me with the intention of beating my chest with her tiny fists but I stopped the hit grabbing her wrist.

- ''I am a God''.- I whispered. I wanted to kiss her and that's what I was going to do.

- ''I already know. You don't stop saying it''.- she ironically replied me.

- ''And I can't help myself''.- I said, grabbing her waist and approaching to kiss her. She turned her face when my lips almost touched hers and a tumult of feelings took over me, from rage, to despair, to possessiveness, passion and even the same madness.

- ''What do you want from me, Loki?''.- she asked, looking away, she was breathing quickly but not as much as myself. This situation had to end, was going to drive me crazy.

- ''YOU! I AM A GOD AND I WANT YOU, HUMAN!''.- I shouted at the edge of the nerves.

She stood still looking at me, I released her going away from her and sat on the couch passing me a hand over my head. '_I've said it, I said that I wanted her. No turning back'._

- ''I know I won't be the first man to kiss you''.- I said, getting up and acting by all the feelings, I began to corner her against the wall.

- ''Loki, you're beginning to scare me''.- she whispered very quietly, I ignored it and continued.

- ''But I'll have you, no matter that you fight against it, you'll be mine and mine alone, do you understand?''.- I finished talking just an inch from her face.

She looked at me scared, her pupils dilated, and I was going to lean a little more to kiss her, when I felt a sharp pain in my crotch. Yami had kneed me and I fell on the floor, trying to overcome the pain. When I tried to get up, she reached down to help but burst out laughing, which hurt me in my pride.

- ''Are you laughing at me?''.- I asked angrily, my eyes narrowing. She laughed a little more and I pressed my lips into a thin line.

- ''No, no, no, sorry. I didn't laugh at you, but the change in the situation''.- she said between laughs and helped me sit on the couch. The pain was already subsiding.- ''Seriously, I'm sorry, was an instinctive reaction and I couldn't help it''.- she told me while she separate aside a lock of my hair and rested her soft lips on my cheek. I was stunned, she pulled away from me and smiled a little.

- ''A question''.- she suddenly said.- ''Well, two questions''.

- ''Tell me''.- I answered, a smile forming on my lips.

- ''First, although I know the answer, how did you know I was in trouble in the park?''.- she asked.- ''And second, if I remember correctly, I should have my right shoulder ripped and I have not, why?''.- I smiled widely when she finished.

- ''I think I won't answer the first question''.- I said.- ''Because you know the answer. And the second I will answer you that I healed you. I'm not an expert healer but I think it won't let you a scar''.

- ''Is there anything you can't do?''.- she asked and mentally listed some of the powers that she knew I had. - ''You know what? I'd rather not know''.- she answered herself with a sigh as she stood and went to her room. Giving me a good view from the back of her body. I growled, muttered a curse under my breath and took a deep breath to calm my carnal desires.

She came out from her room ready to hunt again, I tried to dissuade her but it was useless and at the threat that she was going to go alone, I preferred to go with her that night and kill the rest of the lycans, so were called these beings. I said I'd take care of the corpses and she returned home.

When I arrived at the apartment she was sleeping peacefully, I lay in bed and sleep also started to invade me, I relaxed and fell asleep. I must sleep a couple hours, I didn't need much sleep, she was still asleep and watched her sleep for a long time. The morning had dawned hours ago and I got out of bed to look out the window. '_Is it normal to sleep so much?'_I felt like Yami turned in bed and grunted with the effort, I turned to get into bed with her.

- ''Will you stop to appear in my bed?''.- she croaked at me, her voice tired and half asleep.

- ''I like being in bed with you and, as I recall, you didn't feel uncomfortable with me this way... until I made a stupid think that this time I'm going to prevent''.- I said smiling, placing a hand on her thigh it was soft, smooth and very warm.- ''You're burning!''

- ''Yes, I know. I think I have a slight fever''.- she replied. '_What I can do for her?'  
_  
And it occurred to me, easy and simple. '_Not a good idea'_. I breathed deeply and let my blood turn cold, I felt like my tribal race stretched across my face as my skin changed color, I kept my eyes closed for not to frighten her. I left my hand on her thigh while the other touched her forehead and suddenly I felt her warm fingers caressing my face, I startled and opened my eyes to look at her.

- ''How do you do?''.- she asked curiously, she looked at my eyes with some fear but she didn't seem really scared.

- ''I don't know, it is instinctive. I guess being the outcast mixture of two races has its advantages''.- I said scathingly and acid. I went to let my blood to heat up, my skin returned to normal and decided to get out of bed but her hand was resting on my cheek. She was looking at me with pity. '_Not that!'  
_  
-''I don't need your pity!''.- I shouted angrily, getting up.

She also got up from bed but seemed dizzy and tripped over her own feet; I held her arm so she wouldn't fall.

- ''It is not pity, Loki. It's understanding''.- she said, turning to put her hand on my cheek.- ''I understand you''.

I remained watching her intently. '_She... understands. Doesn't feel sorry for myself, she understand me'_. Indeed this human was an amazing being, I was overwhelmed with emotion, I closed my eyes tightly and pulled her against my chest, hugging her. We stayed this way so long, a song began to ring, she looked at me and I gently let her go, although I had no desire to.

She threw herself in bed and began to talk to her sister on the phone while I sat and played with a lock of her hair. When she finished talking I covered her with the blanket and she opened one eye at me.

- ''Hey, I'm not going to die''.- she said smiling.

- ''You still have fever''.- I replied, she had rosy cheeks of the fever. I put my hand on her forehead and let only that part of me return Jötun.

- ''Thank you''.- she whispered, shutting her eyes, I noticed as she slowly improving.

- '_You humans are so weak...'_- I mentally whispered to her, she could be broken so easily that the very idea made me want to take her away, locking her forever and don't let anyone ever come near her.

- '_After being the punching bag of a lycan I don't know how you want me to be'_.- she said with a little upset tone.

I had injured her pride a little, that was fine, she was not invulnerable. I laughed softly as I passed my cold hand over her forehead, her cheek and neck. She was so relaxed that it seemed she had gone to sleep, but she started suddenly awake when a shrill sound reverberated through the house. She said it was her sister and tried to get up but I stopped her, I went to open the front door and there was the little girl, Kari, accompanied by a human male and a human female, I moved away for let them enter and the went to Yami's room . The human male approached her and took her hand to kiss it, I tensed to see this and Yami realized.

- '_Stop it, Loki! He was worry about me'_.- she scolded me.

- '_It does not mean I like him touching you'.- _I replied. I hadn't realized that I felt that possessiveness towards her, it was becoming stronger._'She will be mine'._

- '_Oh, hush. Be a man and accept it. You wouldn't flip out if Thor touched me'.-_she told me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise but I felt a knot in the stomach at the mention Thor's name.

- '_Are you implying you find my "brother" attractive?'.-_ I asked coldly. I didn't like the idea that Thor was above me on something else. '_Do you even so far away will be able to take away the only thing I want now?'_I watched at Yami seriously, waiting for her to say something.

- '_Yeah, your brother is kind of cute'.-_ she replied with a grin. I felt as if the world stopped. '_What? She likes Thor. Always Thor!'_ I tightened my jaw before the wrath that was starting to dominate me and I saw she sighed and continued.- '_But I like my men lean, with dark hair and devilishly handsome. Particularly if they look like sin in a suit'.-_she finished.

With that final she wiped out all the anger I had felt, as quickly as it appeared she made to vanish. '_She was saying it, was admitting that she liked me'_. I looked at her intensely.

_- 'So you like me'_.- I affirmed grinning mischievously.

- '_Do you fix in that description? I haven't realized that'_.- she answered me squinting and arching an eyebrow.

Is that so, Yami wanted to play with me, she wanted to provoke me. '_You don't know how dangerous it is, dear'.  
_  
- ''Do you mind leaving Yami and me alone for a second?''.- I asked to the humans. They looked at Yami.

- '_What are you planning?'_.- she asked me, narrowing her eyes.

- '_You won't know if they don't go'_.- I replied playfully, smiling.

She nodded, the human male returned to kiss her hand and looked at him with some slight desire to provoke him agonizing suffering.  
When humans left the room I threw myself on Yami, I covered her mouth with my hand and she struggled under me.

- '_What the hell are you doing?'_.- she mentally yelled at me and I ignored it. '_I'm going to show that human that you're mine'.  
_  
I looked at her as a smile of pure evil spread across my face and bit her neck hard enough to make a good mark. Then I kissed my mark, I gave her a little kiss on the lips and got up.

- ''What the hell was that about?''.- she asked angrily while she took her hand to her neck thinking that now would be an ugly mark and threw me her pillow.

- ''When he enters again, he will see that mark, by the way, is not ugly. And he'll know I've done it''.- I said, dodging the pillow easily while I ran my tongue over my teeth, pleased, winking at her.

- ''You are a fucking bastard''.- she bursted out. That caused me to laugh and went to open the door for humans to re-enter.

When the girl saw her sisters mark turned to me with bad face and I looked in turn with a look of false innocence. The other human female got the message of my mark and took the human male to leave. '_Smart girl'_. The little girl asked what was going on there.

- ''Eeemmm... Loki just saved me from the lycans and now he showed up here uninvited''.- Yami tiredly said.

- ''It seems that sneaking where you are not invited in is something you like''.- the girl snapped me without a hint of fear.

- ''Only with things related to your sister because, as I said, I have the intention to court her and make her mine''.- I said quietly. I knew it would cause more reaction in the child than any verbal attack.

- ''You can't force her if she doesn't want''.- the girl replied.- ''She doesn't loves you, she's not even attracted to you, right?''.- she asked Yami.

Yami jumped a bit and blushed a little. She looked out the window and noticed she was looking for the way to avoid the uncomfortable position in which she was.

- '_I think your sister has put you in a compromising position, isn't it?'_.- I told to Yami arching an eyebrow to emphasize the sentence.

- ''Maybe''.- she whispered quietly. I couldn't help to chuckle. '_Finally! She has not admitted it but does not denied it. She's mine'._

- ''What? Maybe what?''.- the girl asked incredulously.- ''You have her under your control''.- she turned to face me.

- ''I can't control your sisters mind, little one''.- I answered while smiling calmly.

The girl seemed defeated, went to the bed and began to beat Yami with the pillow; I became alarmed only for half a second until both started laughing. I watched the scene somewhat envious of the relationship they both had.

End of Loki's P.O.V

* * *

Authors: Yeah, I know...another POV... I love Loki's POV but I promisse next chapter gotta be more interesting! ;)


	12. Dead Memories

Authors note: YEEEAAAHHH! I'm fast! LOL! I like this chapter! ANOTHER!

WARNING: RATING M!

* * *

After Kari "attacked" me with the pillow we stayed lying in bed for a while, enjoying each other.

- ''Are you still with fever?''.- Kari asked putting her hand on my forehead.- ''Apparently not''.

- ''Nah, I'm fine. I am a tough girl, not as others think''.- I said looking at Loki sideways, which raised his hands in a gesture of defeat. I looked back at Kari.- ''How about if we make pizza for lunch?''

- ''Great!''.- She said, rising and extending her hand.- ''Come on!''

I got out of bed, went to the kitchen, put music and started making the pizza dough. We ended full of flour but we had great time, all watched closely by Loki.

- ''While the pizza dough is resting, I'm going to take a shower. Are you coming?''.- I told Kari.- ''And you do any of yours and you run out of food''.- I ended up pointing to Loki. He chuckled and nodded.

- '_I would do any of mine, as you say, if your sister was not present'_.- he told me mentally as his smile widened.

I shook my head in exasperation, and we went into the bathroom. I filled the tub and we entered together, like when we were kids. Kari spoke about the exam, which was quite difficult but she believed she was going to pass and had another test shortly for which she had to study very hard because it was a big test.

We left the bathroom, clean and refreshed, we finished a pizza that would be the envy of many restaurants and wait for it to bake while watching TV.

In the news said they found a mass grave in Vigo and there were about 12 bodies in various stages of decomposition but were unable to tell exactly when they were killed.

- '_Are they the lycans?'_.- I asked to Loki still watching the screen.

- '_Yes, they are'_.- He said, sitting to my right.- '_I thought I had hidden them better but still won't be something that affect us'_.

- '_I think you're right'_.- I admitted, getting up to get the pizza from the oven.

The 3 to of us sat to eat and I put background music (Slipknot, Arch Enemy, Black Label Society, WASP ..), it was one of the strangest situations I ever lived, eating with Loki and Kari, as a family.

When we finished eating, I picked up the dishes and Kari told me she was going to study again.

- ''Better when I return she has no more bruises or will finish you''.- she said in a threatening manner to Loki.

Loki stared at her, while Kari started to get nervous, and got up approaching her. I, watching this, got alerted and I approached them. Loki stood a few steps from Kari very seriously.

- ''If she is with me I will not allow anything or anyone do the slightest damage to her and get away''.- Loki said quietly.

Kari nodded, surprised, came to hug me and left. I turned to look at Loki and he was at three feet from me.

- ''You didn't need to scare my sister''.- I said quietly.

- ''I didn't mean to, but wanted her to make to the idea that I won't let anything hurt you''. -He answered seriously.

- ''You are not my mate, I don't need your protection, Loki''.- I said, lifting my chin.- ''I thank you for what happened with the lycans. That's it!''

- ''No, it is not''.- He said, approaching a step further.- ''I also killed the vampire''.- He took me by my waist and I made a small flinch of pain because he just touched one of the bruises. He saw my gesture, released me and backed away a bit.- ''Sorry''.- he whispered looking repentant.

- ''Are you bipolar?''.- I asked, sometimes he had as angry impulses of those he later repented and looked at you with abandoned puppy eyes, as now. '_Did he just say he killed Valek?'_.- ''You killed... I think I'll go for a walk to give me some air''.- I said heading my room.

I wore black jeans, a Metallica tank top and I picked up my hair with a cap. '_It's over, Valek is dead ... I don't even know how to feel'_. Valek was a dead memory now, I left my room and he was staring at the window.

- ''Bye''.- I said. He didn't answer me, I shrugged and left the apartment.

Upon exiting the portal, I saw him leaning against the wall casually, looking at me with a slight smile on his lips.

- ''You thought you were going to get rid of me so easily?''.- he asked raising an eyebrow.

- ''It seemed too good to be true''.- I said sarcastically but smiling.

We started walking down the street, struck up conversation about Asgard and the Nine Realms. The day was sunny and bright, it was very comfortable in the street and we ended in the Alameda, a small park area near the Náutico, we were walking next to each other close but not touching.

At one point, our hands touched and Loki quickly laced his fingers with mine. I stopped walking and stared at our intertwined hands, he removed my cap and ran a hand through my hair.

- ''You are beautiful''.- he whispered.

I blushed but said nothing, he grabbed my chin gently. His emerald eyes stared at me intently and leaned slightly towards me; our noses almost touching, I stared at him and approached one millimeter closer to him. Our lips were about to touch each other but Loki suddenly departed alarmed and began to convulse.

I was going to bend over to help him when someone covered my mouth with a gag and put a sack over my head. I knew that Loki was with me because we were thrown together to the ground of some kind of van.

- '_Loki! Are you there?'_.- I mentally asked but received silence in response, confirming my fears. Loki was unconscious and we were at the hands of strangers.

They took me out of the van almost kicked and I noticed how they chained my hands, I tried to fight but only got a punch in the stomach that took my breath away. They took the sack up, I saw that Loki was in a cage almost equal to the S.H.I.E.L.D and looked at my captors. '_They don't seem from S.H.I.E.L.D_.'

One of the men approached, punched me in the face and looked at me with contempt.

- ''So the slut of a God, what happens? A human isn't good enough for you?''.- Asked me the asshole with disgust.

- ''Dave...''- warned him a young boy.

- ''Shut up''.- He snapped the boy.- ''You know I hate these traitors of our race and so should you. Arrives any different being and they go to fuck it, as if there were no males good enough here''.- he continued with contempt.

- ''Males?''.- I asked.- ''In this room I can only see one and is unconscious in that cage''.- I said smiling. The comment won me another punch in the stomach from the arrogant asshole, I coughed until I regained my breath.

- ''How we were told to deliver her?''.- the asshole demanded, Dave.

- ''They said that while they breathe, they were useful''.- answered a third who was playing with a knife bigger than my forearm. Dave smiled filthy and his eyes shone.

- ''Then this girl needs to prove to a real man''.- He muttered, provoking laughter of some of his companions.

He began to touch me and licked my face, I turned away with a grimace of disgust and he grabbed my hair hard to look at him while his other hand began to unbutton his pants.

- ''What are you doing? Stop!''.- I yelled.- ''Are you going to let him?''.- I asked to the others, who only laughed at me.

-'' You are dead''.- said a deadly cold voice.

The men turned and I saw Loki in the cage in his Frost Giant form, with a murderous look.

- '_I am sorry Yami'_.- Loki mentally told me.- '_I am so sorry for what will happen'_.

Loki closed his eyes and sent a cold wave that froze the entire room... me included.

* * *

I began to regain consciousness, I felt very cold and I was nearly to something that was warm, I went a little closer to try and catch more heat ; I noticed as some arms squeezed me a little stronger and neared me to the warmth source. '_Arms?'  
_  
I opened my eyes and saw that Loki was hugging me, I had my face up to his chest and I was surrounded by his arms, he was the one who was giving me heat.

- ''I'm freezing''.- I whispered cuddling a little closer. I realized I was in my underwear and Loki only wore his pants. '_He undressed me again'.  
_  
- 'Was to give you heat in a more effective way'.- Loki said, guessing what I was thinking. He looked at me repented.- ''I'm sorry for what happened''.- he whispered.

- ''I think you saved our lives''.- I said with a faint smile.- ''Are they dead?''.- I asked.

He nodded slightly and the words he had told Kari echoed in my mind. '_If she is with me I will not allow anything or anyone do the slightest damage to her and get away'_.

- ''It is ironic than being you the one who froze me now you're giving me heat''.- I said laughing a little.

- ''It is happening to me a better way to give you heat''.- he told me raising his eyebrows in a sexy way and very slowly, he placed on top of me. I got scared and started to breathe faster.- ''It's okay, trust me''.- He whispered, slowly stroking my belly as his lips brushed against my collarbone.

I tried to calm my breathing but I wasn't afraid now I was terrified. '_Is this is really happening?'_ His hand went up to my neck and he stared at me.

- ''You're not afraid of me, right?''.- he whispered softly.

I wasn't really afraid of him, I was afraid of the situation but I slowly shook my head, he smiled and touched my lips with his.

- '_I've been desiring you for so long'_.- He mentally whispered.

His hand came back down slowly and brushed my nipple through the bra, causing me to release a small groan. He took advantage of the moment and stuck his tongue in my mouth, this caused me a boost of lust running my entire body causing me to lose all my fears and doubts.

I reciprocated the kiss and that kiss each passing second became more passionate, while no longer looked like a kiss, but a battle for domination between tongues . He pulled away from me breathing hard, his emerald eyes shining with desire and observed me carefully.

- ''Are you sure you want to continue?''.- Loki said hoarsely.- ''Because I'm still in time to stop but ...'' - I didn't let him finish his sentence, I gave him a lick of the lips, his expression of surprise was almost comic but it lasted a second because it was quickly replaced by one of lust.

We kissed passionately again and he stroked me over my bra, making me arch against him. Then he gently bit me on the shoulder and I did the same in response, earning a thrust and a grunt of pleasure from him.

- '_Don't do that my dear, because I will lose what little control I have left and don't want to scare you or hurt you'_.- he said caressing my cheek.

- '_I'm not as fragile as you think'_.- I said, grabbing his neck and kissing him.

I could feel him smiling against my lips and, I didn't notice that my bra was gone, until I felt his warm fingers playing on my nipple.

- ''Oh, fuck!''.- I exclaimed with a groan.

He let out a chuckle, lowered his head slightly as he watched me and I held my breath. He looked at me mischievously, licked my other nipple and a shock of pleasure ran through me, I was very close to reaching orgasm at that time if Loki didn't stop laughing a little.

- '_This is better than your dream, don't you think?'_.- he said smiling.

- '_Damn you'_. - I replied.

He smiled, kissed me again and slid his hand up to my already wet womanhood.

- '_I like this'_.- his mental voice was hoarse and dark.

He put a finger inside me, I moaned, got another finger and I returned to moan with pleasure as I arched against him. My thoughts began to be inconsistent and I forgot about cold long time ago; my breathing was so erratic that almost hyperventilated.

- ''Fuck, Loki!''.- I gasped with pleasure.

I could see as Loki pupils dilated, he moved his right hand and we had no clothes between us, I bit my lower lip very nervous but also excited. Loki looked at me asking permission, I opened my legs a bit and he placed between them. He licked his thin and perfect lips.

- _I will try do it slowly, I don't want to hurt you. I want you to enjoy this as much or more than I'm going to enjoy it myself_.- he said as he bent and kissed me slowly, gently.

When we parted, I nodded and he began to penetrate me slowly but steadily, I made a little grimace of pain and he kissed my forehead. Until he was completely inside me he didn't stop, he was big but it hurt very little.

When he was in the deepest he closed his eyes and remained so for a few seconds, I stroked his cheek, he looked at me directly with those beautiful green eyes as he began to go in and out progressively faster and deeper. Each time the pleasure was greater.

- ''Oh, Loki''.- I groaned.

-_ 'Say it again! Say my name'_.- he asked or ordered me, that made a smile form on my lips.

- ''Loki''.- I whispered against his lips.

He quickened his thrust and I joined him, trying to keep up with my hips. I began to feel warmth in my lower abdomen and now I felt closer to losing my mind. Loki looked at me, grinning and started to pinch one of my nipples. I screamed with pleasure as a huge burst of heat swept me from inside my body, making me saw stars and my head was spinning. He kissed me and growled when, seconds later, he reached his own climax.

We stayed a while in that position; he had his forehead resting on the pillow and part of his weight resting on my body but without choke me. We stood there catching breath, until he went out, rolled onto his back and passed his left arm below my shoulders, leaning me closer to him. Being so, my mind began to spin at everything and I wondered if this had been a mistake.

- '_Don't you dare to regret it'_.- Loki mentally told me. I jumped a bit and looked at him.

- ''Could you leave me a few minutes alone with my mind, please?''.- I asked. He nodded and brushed his lips with mine.

Now I was not sure if he was hearing me or not, I decided to give a confidence vote. After all, he had behaved well and was very gentle in bed. I sighed, giving me up, and I curled up against him.

- ''You've made a decision''.- he affirmed softly, I nodded.

- ''Don't make me regret it because then you better run away, Loki Laufeyson''.- I said looking at him threateningly.

He laced his fingers through my hair, gripped me without hurting me and narrowed his eyes.

- ''Is that a threat?''.- he said in a dark voice.

- ''A promise...''- I said, having a slight _deja vú_ with this conversation.

He grinned and kissed me passionately. Suddenly, something clicked in my head and I got separated from him.

- ''Hey, what about Sigyn?''.- I asked, remembering mythology.

- ''Who?''.- he asked blinking confusedly.

- ''Sigyn, your supposed wife, and what about your children? What about Hela, Fenrir and the others?''.- I asked. He looked at me increasingly confused.

- ''No?''.- I finally asked.

- ''No''.- he said seriously, shaking his head.- ''I don't know what you're talking about, I have no wife nor I haven't had offspring''.

- ''Then our mythology books are advanced or they invented things''.- I said with a shrug.

Shortly after I remembered that Thor was supposed to have a partner as well.

- ''True, Thor marries Sif according to the books of mythology''.- I said thoughtfully.

- ''What?''.- Loki asked, laughing.- ''With her? I never saw less feminine woman that she, but now that you mention it, she seemed to be attracted to Thor''.- And he laughed again.

- ''I feel sorry for her but Thor is with Jane''.- I said quietly.- ''That Sif will have to find another God for her''.

Then I thought of the great coincidence of Thor and Loki, the two "brothers", both Gods and yet attracted to human. '_Curious'_.

- '_Yes, curious. But Thor isn't like me'_.- Loki told me., his voice sounded a bit darker.

I separated a bit to look at him and watched as his body began to turn completely blue with a light tribal covering his skin. He returned to lie up onto me and his crimson eyes met my honey colored ones.

- ''L-Loki!''.- I breathed surprised by his sudden transformation. His name left my mouth with a visible puff of air, he merely grinned at me before dipping his head to the crook of my neck to claim my throat.

My breathing hitched when those chilly lips met my sensitive skin. Loki began a love bite, to which I drew my head back further, arching my neck to allow him better access. A small whimper escaped my lips and Loki smiled in delight. He drew back far enough to admire his work and to blow a waft of icy air across his assault. I moaned gently and twisted my fingers into the bedclothes beneath me.

- ''Oh yes!''.- Loki murmured.- ''You are quite delightful''.

I caressed the marks of his face with my fingertips and I stayed admiring them for a while.

- ''Is this your true form?''.- I asked in a whisper, staring at those crimson eyes.

- ''Neither I know that, dear''.- He replied.- ''I am both races, I guess being baby I adopted the appearance of frost giant in a mimetic way; and when Odin found me, I adopted my human appearance''.- He shrugged.- ''Do I scare you in this form?''

I shook my head and he smiled wickedly as he bent to devour my lips with his cold and icy ones. It felt very strange but not unpleasant, I let out a small moan of pleasure as his frozen hand began to caress me, causing chills through my body. His smile widened.

- ''Delightful''.- he whispered again.

That hand was descending slowly through my body; I grabbed his shoulders and bit his earlobe playfully. He growled under his breath and his hand grabbed my ass, approaching closer to him. He smiled mischievously and spun us both, so that now I was above him.

- ''I-I have never...''- I began, but he cut me off placing his cold lips on my nipple and starting to play with his frozen tongue on it. I let out a small gasp of surprise and pleasure.

I rotate my hips and he returned to slip inside me, we both growl of pleasure when our bodies met again; he placed his cold hands on my hips and began a slow and deep pace, but all the heat he was generating with his attentions didn't outweigh the freshness of his body, I closed my eyes and a shiver ran through me. When I opened my eyes I found emerald eyes looking at me, now we both emanate heat and he had a smile on his lips.

- '_I may let such games for later'_.- he said with an amused tone.

- '_Who told you that you will have more opportunities?'_.- I replied raising an eyebrow and moving slightly deeper.

He chuckled, grabbed my neck and kissed me, still kissing he turned and was above me again.

- '_Then I'm afraid that I will make you addicted to the sex with me, dear'_. - His voice was full of promise and desire.

I couldn't answer him because the pace of his thrusts had accelerated and my thoughts left coherence for another time, it was all pleasure. Together we returned to be carried away to nirvana.

I fell asleep in his arms after the best sex I had experienced in my life.

I woke up at noticing his absence and I sat up in bed, he was sitting at the end of the bed, wearing his battle armor. Loki turned around when he noticed I was watching him and came towards me.

- ''There is something I have to do''.- he said sitting next to me and stroked my cheek.- ''Don't worry and go back to sleep, min elskede*''.

I looked at him slightly puzzled by the last sentence, I hadn't understood it.

- '_I'll tell you what it means later'_.- he mentally whispered as he kissed me and disappeared.

I lay in bed thinking about where Loki could have gone, his smell was all over the bed and I closed my eyes, thinking he was with me, I fell asleep.

* * *

Authors: YYYYYYEEEESSSSSS! FINAAALLY! THE CHAPTER! what do you think about it? I really hope you liked it.  
Greetings humans!


	13. Jealousy

Authors note: After uploading the two latest chapters I deserved some days off, right? I went to a BLACK LABEL SOCIETY concert. HELLYEAH!  
Well, let's read the chapter. ;) Hope you like it!

* * *

I woke up an hour later, I got out of bed and phoned Kari to ask her about her studies and to hear her voice. I took a good shower, I felt slightly sore but I was happy. It had been a good experience.

I dressed, grabbed my 9mm pistol and went out for a walk, I didn't want to stay home as a woman who waits for her husband.  
While walking down the street I was minding my own business, in what had happened with Loki, where would have he gone and how much everything had changed so quickly. When did I fell in love with Loki? I tried to find the answer but couldn't find it.

I turned a corner to go up to the street above and complete a turn to the area, but I remained still where I was when I met with an arrow pointed at less than 5 inch from my face. Before me were Clint and Natasha, both with S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and looking at me very seriously.

- ''May I ask what are you doing?''.- I asked surprised. I didn't expect to see them and I didn't expect them to threaten me so openly.

- ''What are you doing?''.- Natasha asked me, she looked disappointed with me. She threw me a cell phone and I grabbed it, watching them both carefully.

- ''Yami''. - I heard Nick Fury's voice on the phone.- ''Can you tell us what's going on? Because Loki is attacking our new S.H.I.E.L.D base and he says it's for revenge, because we have harmed you''.

I was amazed. Loki had gone to attack S.H.I.E.L.D thinking they were the ones who had attacked us. I told Fury what had happened yesterday, about the kidnapping attempt by the paramilitary group.

- ''We weren't the ones who attacked you both''.- Fury said.- ''We wouldn't even locate you if it weren't for the last call you made''.

- ''Well, they seemed you, the jail was exactly the same as the Helicarrier''.- I replied curtly.

- ''I swear that we weren't, Yami''.- Fury repeated.

- ''What do you want from me?''.- I asked.

- ''I know you can stop Loki, he defeated Steve and Thor, Stark and Bruce are impossible to locate and I have sent Clint and Natasha after you''.- Fury said. '_Loki has defeated Steve and Thor?'_

- ''I get the impression you intend to use me again, Nick''.- I said sarcastically, looking at Clint and Natasha.

- ''Innocent people can die, we didn't attack you. But now we have been forced to take these measures, so you will have to come, like it or not''.- Fury said menacingly.

- ''How do you think he will react if he sees that you are threatening me? Do you think he will take it well? Or do intend to threaten him to kill me if he doesn't stop the attack?''.- I replied acidly.

- ''Yami, please. Don't force me to do anything I know I'll regret. I need your help, I ask you to help us''.- Fury's voice defeated.

- ''All right! Let's stop wasting time, where is Loki?''.- I asked.

They took me in Quinjet to the base, it didn't event take an hour to arrive there.

When we arrived destruction reigned everywhere, there was a kind of nursing station where I could see Steve and several other men receiving care for their injuries. '_It seems that there are no dead'._

- ''Yami, hurry because Loki won't stop until he has Fury's head in his hands''.- Natasha said.

- ''I know''.- I said as we ran towards the most destroyed zone.

I saw Loki through some windows with concentration face; he was heading straight into a room.

- ''Shit, he knows where Fury is''.- Natasha whispered.- ''We won't arrive on time''.

I unsheathed my gun, aimed and fired at Loki. The bullet went through the glass hitting Loki's helmet, he turned angrily at me but his face transformed in a second, becoming a surprised one. He appeared behind me, knocking out Natasha and Clint.

- ''Can you tell me what the hell are you doing?''.- I asked angrily.- ''They weren't the ones who attacked us, Loki''.

- ''How can you be so sure?''.- He asked me in turn.- ''Especially after they used you''.

- ''You are attacking innocent people, you are attacking blindly. Fury said...''- I said, but he cut me off.

- ''And you believed him? Did you believe what came out of the mouth of that manipulative liar?''.- He asked.

- ''You also lie and manipulate Loki. I know what Fury said was true; I don't trust him but I believed him. Give it up, you don't have to punish them for something they didn't know about''.- I replied quieter as I approached him looking fondly at him.- '_Besides if Fury hadn't used me in Stuttgart, we would have never met, right?'  
_  
Loki sighed and his armor disappeared, giving way to his Asgardianas normal clothes.

- ''I can't believe what my eye sees''.- Fury said from above with a half-smile.- ''Thank you Yami''.

I approached Loki and took his hand, intertwining our fingers.

- ''Show me your gratitude telling me that it won't be any reprisals for this, Nick Fury''.- I said neutrally.

- ''There will be none, I understand the reasons which prompted the attack but could have been ascertained before going at destroying... Anyway I'm also curious to know who were the ones who attacked you''.- Fury said, as he came down to us.- ''Maybe we can help each other''.

Fury and Loki stared at each other for a while, until Loki nodded curtly and they began to talk about theories. I looked at Natasha and Clint, who lay on the floor unconscious but were being checked by paramedics and I approached them.

- ''Sorry guys''.- I told them.

- ''You'd better let them rest''.- A young paramedic told me.- ''Your boyfriend has a bad temper''.

- ''It is normal, after all...''- I said with a sigh, half smiling.

- ''Hey, thank you very much for coming''.- the paramedic continued.- ''If it hadn't been for you I think he would have killed us all''.

- ''I think so too, but now he has calmed down, it seems to be cooperating with S.H.I.E.L.D and all''.- I laughed, a lock of my hair placed in front of my face.

The boy looked at me and placed the lock behind my ear, I thanked him.

At that moment I felt a hand grabbing tightly my waist, lifted my head and saw that Loki was looking at the boy in a very threatening way. He murmured a farewell and went away quickly.

- ''What are you going?''.- I asked to Loki, trying to release me of his grip.

- ''We are leaving''.- Loki said to Fury.

We appeared in my house, I was stunned at his behavior. '_What the hell... So what is this all about?'_

- ''You were flirting with him!''.- Loki exclaimed angrily.

- ''What? No''.- I replied trying to get away a little from him.- ''In any case, who you think you are? That because you had sex with me twice now I am yours?''.- I asked angrily.

- ''Keep fooling yourself, Yami. Because yes, you're mine''.- he hissed at me in a way that sent a shiver through my body.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, he stuck me against the wall in a rough way and bit my neck hard enough, but this time I gritted my teeth to keep me from screaming in pain. He broke away, his eyes shone with anger and desire, he began to rip my clothes.

- '_Do you want him to do this to you_?'.- he ran his hands over my breasts in a somewhat brusque way but he still gave me pleasure and I moaned. '_Is he jealous?'_

- '_No, Loki. I _don't_ want any other men to touch me this way'_.- I whispered looking into his eyes.

- ''Then you have to accept a very simple and real fact''.- he said capturing my lips tightly in a passionate kiss that showed his domination and power.- '_That you are mine'._

Loki lifted me up and threw me on my bed, made our clothes disappear, leaving us naked and turned me over myself, so I was on all fours.

- ''What are you doing?''.- I asked fearfully.

- ''Proving it to you''.- he said hoarsely, and in a thrust, he deeply penetrated me.

I gasped with shock and pleasure, I never felt him so deep inside me, he hold me by my hip and began to move in and out of me, fast and strong, causing me incredible pleasure.

- ''Oh, fuck!''.- I groaned, so much pleasure was driving me crazy.

Loki incorporated me while still entering me. One of his hands went down, through my mount of Venus and began to stroke in circles, while his other hand held my neck and turned me to look at him.

- ''I want to hear you say it''.- Loki whispered, licking my ear lobe.- ''I want you to say you're mine, Yami''.

I shook my head and he put his fingers to my temple causing a feeling of indescribable pleasure run through my body, I gasped and tried to separate, I wouldn't last long with that feeling; Loki separated the two fingers, the pleasure returned to normal and he held me tight against his body.

- '_Want to know what was that?'_.- He asked me softly while nibbling on my neck. I nodded, panting.- '_That was a fraction of the pleasure I'm feeling with you now'_.

Loki gently bit my lip, put me back on all fours and his thrusts began to be a little faster. I was dizzy with so much pleasure, the stroking of his hand continued incessantly and his thrusts were making me lose my mind. I noticed a pressure in my lower abdomen and knew I was very close to falling into the abyss of pleasure.

Just when the first waves of the pleasure of the orgasm began to run through my body I realized he was right, I was already his since a long time ago.

- ''I'm yours, Loki''.- I moaned as the pleasure flooded my body.

He, in reply, accelerated further his thrusts and finished with a grunt, reaching his climax, before the latest wave of mine had left my body.  
After a few minutes he removed and fell on his back in bed, still panting. I approached him, so part of my body rested on his chest.

- ''If you are possessive with me, I can be with you, who you belong to?''.- I asked staring at him.

- ''Ahhh...''-Loki scoffed.- ''We are not so different then, right?''.- He asked me, making me blush a little more.

I was going to depart when his arms gripped around me; he turned me over, remaining on top of me and looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes.

- '_I, Loki, son of Laufey, am yours'_.- he whispered.- '_Completely yours, human'_.- And kissed me, sealing his words.

When we broke the kiss I remembered the phrase in another language that he had said just before he left to create chaos in S.H.I.E.L.D. I was about to ask him what it meant but he smiled mischievously.

- '_I still won't tell you what it means'_.- he said mysteriously.- '_You'll have to give me something in return if you want to know'_.

He picked me up, took me to the bathroom and turned on the taps. He laid us both in the bathtub while the warm water began to cover our bodies.

- ''What else can I give you, Loki?''.- I asked as I took the gel bottle and I began to slowly soap him.

- ''I want all of you''.- He said with a smile.

I approached him, enough so that our lips brushed together. He moved closer to kiss me but I separated just enough to avoid it and I gave him a lick with my tongue slowly over his lips. Then he groaned and grabbed my neck.

- ''Are you trying to provoke me?''.- he asked against my lips. I smiled in response and kissed him passionately, when we broke the kiss again, Loki's eyes shone with desire.- ''I don't know how you do it but I have the impression that I won't get enough of you soon''.

At that moment the doorbell rang, I stayed quiet and left the bathtub quickly, breaking away from Loki's grip.

- ''I think it's Kari''.- I said softly as I dried my body.

- ''Don't think you have get rid of me, you have provoked me and I will punish you for it''.- He purred in my ear, hugging me from behind so I could feel his erection.

The doorbell rang again and I heard sound of keys. '_Shit, yeah that's Kari'_. I managed to dry off in record time, wear a shirt and shorts just before Kari came into home.

- ''Why didn't you open me?''.- She asked me cranky, dropping her backpack on the floor.

She stood looking at us and I looked at Loki, who had dressed magically, both with wet hair and slightly flushed. I noticed as Kari mentally added two and two together.

- ''Have I interrupted something?''.- she asked with a slight smile.

I shook my head vehemently as I approached her and gave her a hug. When I separated, Kari looked at my neck and her eyes widened.

- ''What the hell ... are you a God or a fucking vampire?''.- she asked at Loki, looking incredulous.- ''I told you that I didn't want to see her any more bruises or I was going to make you regret''.

- ''Sorry, little girl''.- Loki said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.- ''I couldn't hold back because your sister is so delicious that I would ravish her without hesitation''.

Kari and I blushed at this remark and he chuckled.

- ''Your boyfriend is a bit depraved, isn't it?''.- Kari asked me.

_'What? Boyfriend?'_ I opened my mouth to deny it but Loki cleared his throat to interrupt me, I looked at him and he approached me like a predator and I was his prey, I went to take a step back but he grabbed my waist and he stuck me to his body.

- ''What were you going to say?''.- he asked me seductively with a purr.

- ''Eooo, I am a child, stop corrupting my pure innocence with your perversions''.- Kari said.

- ''Erm, right...''- I got separated a bit from Loki, though he was holding my waist. I blushed and looked at Kari.- ''Yes, Loki and I are... in a relationship''.

- ''But wasn't he supposed to be married and with children?''.- Kari asked surprised.

- ''Apparently not, or so he says''.- Kari and I looked at him at the same time.

- ''I have no wife or children; I was attracted to an Asgardian woman''.- Loki said, I opened my eyes a little by surprise and he hurried on.- ''But she ignored me because I wasn't like Thor, because I wasn't blond , or strong... And well, for the Asgardians, the kind of magic that I practice is somewhat unusual, so she despised me. After I was cruelly rejected, I decided to give it back to her''.- he smiled in a cold and sadistic way.

Kari and I stayed silent, not knowing whether ask him what he had done to the girl or let it go. Kari came to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

- ''I'm glad you didn't reject him''.- She joked, trying to keep a straight face.

- ''Me too, but he is sooooo jealous''.- I whispered softly but loud enough to Loki hear me.

Kari and I burst laughing; we both look at Loki who was watching us with a surprised face.

- ''You are very weird, both of you''.- he murmured. That prompted in making us laugh even more.

- ''Hey, how about we go to the mall?''.- Kari said vibrant.- ''It's good day and we can do something there''.

* * *

Authors: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell... keep writting.  
Greetings humans.


	14. Bonds

Authors note:Hello, I'm back with another brand new chapter. ;) ENJOY!

* * *

So I dressed in jeans, wore an Iron Maiden tight T-shirt and we left. Loki took me gently holding my waist and Kari was next to me talking to me about Mika, test, school.

- '_She is very innocent, right?'_.- Loki asked me.

- '_Yes, I love to see that even if she had to mature by force she still remains innocent'_.- I told him with a smile.

I returned to watch Kari again, she was a few steps ahead of us and was crossing the street. Something made my hair stand on end and everything seemed to go in slow motion, I looked left and saw a car going too fast to stop in time and not run over to Kari. I let go of Loki's grip, took two steps stretching out my hand and pulled hard Kari's shirt to me, the car came to an inch of her but, fortunately, we were unharmed.

- ''S-s-sorry''.- Kari told me trembling.- ''I didn't see it coming''.

- '' It's okay, nothing happened''.- I hugged her tightly.- ''We're fine, right?''

She nodded against my chest and I sighed with relief. '_It has been very close'_. I thought of Loki and turned my head to look at him, he was with his eyes fixed in the car that had almost run over to Kari and his hands began to create his green flames. I looked back at Kari.

- ''Cross with care, silly''.- I jokingly scolded her.

I turned to approach Loki, touched his arm and he growled.

- ''Hush!''.- I said softly, took my hand to his face and forced him to look at me.- ''Nothing happened, okay? Stay calm, please. We are fine''.- Loki took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he closed his eyes, the flames disappeared.

- ''I want to bond you to me. I can't stand the thought of... You're so fragile, so mortal''.- He said very seriously, without opening his eyes.

I stared at him atonic. '_Bond me to him?'_

- '_Is a type of very ancient Asgardian magic, only used in ancient rituals of nuptials, that would break your current bond with your sister and replace it with me'_.- He said, opening his incredible green eyes staring at me.-_ 'It will join us in a mentally deeper form of which we already have and you would have some of my gifts'.- _he smiled slightly_.- 'You will only die if they kill me, and if they manage to kill you, I would die too'._

I stood looking at him for several seconds without saying anything, processing what that he had said.  
_  
_- ''Are you asking me to stop being human?''.- I asked incredulously.

- ''You're risking the little sanity I have left!''.- He snapped.-_'If you die, I'll go mad and raze this planet and whatever was set before me until I was destroyed'._

- _'If we bond and I die, it will be the same'_.- I answered.

- _'No, because I will die with you and run away from this suffering'_.- he said, grabbing my shoulders tightly, breathing hard.- '_Don't you understand?'.- _He looked at me with tortured eyes and hugged me.-_ 'I can't lose you'._

Those last words echoed in my head. '_I can't lose you'_. It was not just that I had fallen in love with Loki, but he had also fallen with me.

- ''Are you okay?''.- Kari asked, she had returned to see why we were not following her.

- ''Yes, midget''.- I said slightly separating from Loki.- ''We're fine''.- I took their hands and we all continued walking. I understood what Loki meant and how he felt about everything. I just needed time to think, nothing more.

We continue our way to the mall. I wondered how Loki had been able to defeat Thor in S.H.I.E.L.D, I hadn't seen him around and now I was curious.

- '_Loki, how do you defeated Thor before?'_.- I asked him.

- '_It was very simple'_.- he answered with a chuckle.- '_I told him that I had Jane locked and showed him a lock of brown hair, obviously work of my magic, and Thor believed it. So he didn't attack me and I surely I attacked him'_.- He completed smiling contentedly to himself.

- '_You are cruel and twisted'_.- I replied attempting to put a disgusted face but,in the background, I was amused because it was true that Thor's intelligence was so poor and Loki always took advantage of this weakness of the God of Thunder.

- '_And you love when I'm cruel and twisted, admit it'_.- He replied with a mischievous smile and a wink.

- ''By the way, what did you do to that woman who rejected you? I'm curious if I see myself tempted to leave you_''_.- I said out loud at him as I returned the wink.

- ''To Lady Sif?''.- He inquired. He was going to continue but I interrupted him.

- ''So you liked Sif, huh?''.- I mocked of him.- "I never saw less feminine woman that she".- I said imiting him. He squinted at me.

- ''Jealous, darling?''. - Loki asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I blushed violently and Kari began to laugh.

- ''You both! What I have to stand!''.- she said, raising her hands up.- ''Well, what did you do to her?''.- she asked to Loki.

- ''I cut her hair''.- Loki answered.- ''She locked herself in her room for more than a year, refusing to come out fearing that Thor could saw her that way and then she would miss the opportunity to conquer him''.- Loki said, laughing at her.

- ''You're a real bastard!''.- Kari and I exclaimed at once.- ''Never mess with women's hair''.

- ''She messed with my heart before''.- he answered seriously.

- ''Okay... he's right''.- Kari said, giving him the reason.

- ''True, I admit. Besides thus the navy would admit her for sure''.- I said joking.

Loki smiled a little and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We had already reached the commercial center of A Laxe and Kari started running around looking at shop windows. Until she stopped in one watching a bag/backpack black cat shaped. She looked at me asking me permission and I nodded, she was reaching for her wallet but seemed to think better and turned to Loki.

- ''Can I buy it, Daddy?''.- She asked in good-girl voice.

I looked at Loki and couldn't help but laugh out loud by the expression on his face, was very funny.

- ''What are you laughing at?''.- Loki asked me, his voice dangerously low as he cornered me against a column.

I swallowed hard and he smiled lasciviously, he approached slowly until his lips were only an inch from mine and we hear how Kari groused to get our attention.

- ''Thiiiiiissss... a bit of decency in public places, please''.- she said authoritatively.

I looked at her sideways, smiled and gave Loki a peak at on his lips, escaping from him. We shop till Kari took supplements to spare.  
That night, when we got home, the 3 of us dined quietly, we were talking about trivial things and finally came time to sleep. Loki watched as Kari got into her room and made a gesture of his hand.

- ''Hey, what are you up to?''.- I asked, squinting.

He didn't answer, however, came up to me, kissing me passionately and cornered me against the refrigerator, claiming my body.

- '_Kari is there, she might see us'_.- I mentally said.

- '_I have launched her a sleeping spell, she won't wake up until morning'_. - He replied, his voice full of desire.

He lifted me up and settled on the kitchen table, I circled his waist with my legs and I reciprocated the kiss.

- ''Loki''.- I said, breaking the kiss separating myself slightly.- ''Were you serious about the bond?''. - I asked.

- ''Absolutely. I will never force you to do so''.- He answered very seriously as I stroked his cheek.- ''Although I want to perform the ritual right now and eternally bond us''.

- ''In which cosist the ritual?''.- I asked him, curious.

- ''It consists of something we have already done''.- he smiled mischievously, and my heart skipped a beat or two.- ''Plus a couple of deeper things, exchange of psyche and soul. The ritual should not hurt, even being human. You will simply notice changes in you, as not aging at the same speed and, later, begin to develop some of my powers''.- he concluded.

_'No, no, no ... the idea is very tempting but I think I pass'_.- I began to think.

- '_Are you sure you pass?'_.- Loki asked placing one hand under my T-shirt and lightly pinching a nipple, thus making a moan escaped my lips.

He smiled wickedly and he devoured my lips.

- '_Trickster'_.- I mentally said. His fingers didn't stop pinching and stroking the nipple. - ''Fuck, Loki!''.- I groaned.

- '_You want me to stop?'_.- He asked, as he kissed my neck seductively, provoking a chill.

- '_Damn you!'_.- I growled, I gently grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately.- '_You make me lose my head'._

I heard his laughter echoing in my mind and my back hit against something soft, and we were not in the kitchen anymore, but in my room in my bed.

- '_You also make me lose mine'_.- he said as his lips traveled my neck and collarbone. I arched a little against him, he lightly got rid of my shirt and his lips continued to slowly going down my body.

- '_Are you sure that you are the God of Mischief and not of the Sex?'_.- I asked biting my lower lip.

He smiled mischievously, licked his lips and started giving me little nibbles on my abdomen and my hips.

- '_And you're sure you're not some kind of demon created to provoke me intense and perpetual carnal desires in your presence?'_.- He asked me, slowly climbing again.

- ''Oh, yes... I am a succubus''.- I said out loud laughing while my fingers tangled in his hair and kissed him passionately.

As we kissed I started to unbutton his shirt and lightly stuck my nails into his chest, he hissed lowly, don't know if in pain or pleasure, would say it was the second because he caught my lower lip between his teeth and bit me gently.

He unzipped my pants and removed them hurriedly, with each passing second I noticed as Loki had trouble maintaining his desire in check.

I decided to take the initiative, I unfastened my bra, I threw it across the room and managed to get over Loki, which looked at me with eyes shining with desire and a smile on his lips.

- '_So you're leading today, my dear?'_.- He asked as he placed one hand on my hip and the other began to stroke and pinch my right nipple.

I gasped with pleasure and nodded as I bit my lip, I was going to get up and take off my culotte but Loki kept me still on the site, his smile widened, and shook his head. I watched as the rest of our clothes disappeared and I felt his hard erection against my thigh, I moved a bit to settle down on him and began to descend slowly, feeling every inch of him entering me although before finishing he entered in a single movement.

- '_You were driving me crazy with this torture'_.- Loki told me while grunting with pleasure.

I smiled a little mischievously and returned to get out, but he grabbed my hip and went back inside. I groaned in pleasure, I started to move at a slow pace and he stood up, staying both close together as we followed the rhythm in a slower but deeper way.

We stayed in that position for a while, feeling each other. Loki looked up to stare at me and I looked at him in turn, he caressed my cheek and we kissed. His hand moved to my temple and I felt his pleasure through my body, I cried on his lips and started to move a little faster, he accompanied my movements.

- '_Loki, I will not last long'_.- I mentally managed transmit between the pleasure that clouded my judgment and my senses.

- '_Me neither, darling_'.- He told me.

He separated a bit from me and I noticed some doubt in his emerald eyes. I had the feeling that it was because all the bond thing but I wasn't afraid of that anymore, I nodded slightly.

He lowered his head a little, starting to kiss my neck and went down to cover my left nipple with his lips while his hand played with the right one.

It was so much pleasure that the first waves of orgasm soon began to shake my body, Loki looked at me and I buried my face into his neck as I moaned his name. I bit him pretty hard in my peak moment and he reached his orgasm.

At that moment I saw like I was shining a little, I had a red aura around me, I looked at Loki and he also had a blue colored aura, our two auras were mixed creating an intense violet color; I also noticed a sharp pain in my wrist right and saw I had an intricate celtic bracelet shaped tattoo, the inside of the tattoo had written something in runic and had a species of emerald colored diamonds, one at the beginning and other at the end of the inscription.

I looked at Loki, which looked at his own tattooed wrist frowning slightly and then his face lit up with a happy smile as he leaned in bed and kissed me sweetly. I felt Loki's happiness flowing through me and that made me happy, but I was slightly confused by the tattoo and its meaning.

- ''It's something like the exchange of rings in the human nuptials''.- Loki said, gently kissing mine.- ''In yours my name is written and in mine, yours. The gems symbolize the soul of the loved person and, as you humans say, the eyes are the windows to the soul, so the gems are the color of the eyes of the loved one''.

- ''It's amazing, Loki. Apart from that it almost seems sickly sweet coming from you''.- I said kidding. He laughed and looked at me smiling.

- ''Jeg elsker deg, min elskede''.- Loki whispered. I didn't know what those words meant but I could feel with what intention he said them, I noticed the feeling that drove those words out of Loki's mouth and my heart skipped several beats.

- ''I think I love you too''.- I replied hesitantly without looking at him, feeling as I blushed.

- ''Min elskede means my beloved in Norwegian''.- Loki whispered very softly, stroking my hair.

I was completely amazed at my tattoo, Loki laid in bed and when I looked at him, I was surprised finding him asleep.  
I never saw him sleep, his face was relaxed and he was like a dark-haired angel. I stroked these precious features of his face and gave him a peak on his lips.

- '_Good night, my prince'_.- I mentally whispered. In response he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

We slept cuddled together with a smile on our lips.

* * *

Authors: TADAAAAA... what do you think? do you liked the chapter? ;) please review to let me know! Thank you!  
Greetings humans!


	15. Things got complicated

Authors note:YAY! another chapter! Thank you for your reviews. You are amazing!

* * *

I got up the next morning with a strange feeling through my body, was a kind of tingling. '_I suppose it's for the bond'_. I turned in bed to look at Loki, he was still sleeping peacefully, I separated a few strands of his face and kissed his forehead. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen before. '_He really looks tired'._

I got out of bed and got into the shower, while I showered I carefully analyzed the tattoo, the truth was it was beautiful and I loved it.

I put on a bathrobe and turned on the television, on the news they said that tonight there were many dispersed terrorist attacks around the world and no one knew who the culprit was. I didn't give much importance but it was very strange. I looked at my watch, it was 11:00 AM. '_What a pair of sleepers!'_ I laughed a little; I was usually the one that always slept more. I turned off the television and turned on the stereo, put the iPod on random and it played Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, turned up the volume and sang the song aloud.

_"So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart__  
__Forever trusting who we are… And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way__  
__All these words I don't just say… And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new__  
__Open mind for a different view… And nothing else matters  
__  
Never cared for what they do__  
__Never cared for what they know__  
__But I know_

_So close no matter how far, It couldn't be much more from the heart__  
__Forever trusting who we are… And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do__  
__Never cared for what they know__  
__But I know_

_I never opened myself this way, life is ours, we live it our way__  
__All these words I don't just say… And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new__  
__Open mind for a different view… And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say, never cared for games they play__  
__Never cared for what they do, never cared for what they know__  
__And I know, yeah, yeah…_

_So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart__  
__Forever trusting who we are… No, nothing else matters"_

I finished singing and the next song was Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers, one of the songs that most cheered me up when I was depressed because I mentally remembered the video and began to laugh alone. Today wasn't one of those depressed days.

The next song made me laugh even more, was Lord of Lies by Týr, a song dedicated to Loki. I began to sing out loud while jumping around the room.

_"__See me rise, out of fact and fiction, sacrifice…  
Raise your hands for my love and legend of these lands__"_

At one point I noticed joy running through my body, but not from me, was going to turn around when Loki's hands settled on my hips and he kissed my neck.

- ''Oh... Good morning! I already thought I was going to have to call the tow truck to get you up from bed''.- I joked.

Loki turned me around and kissed me gently on the lips, I felt his happiness through my body and that made me smile to his lips.

- ''You seem in good spirits''.- I said happily.

- '_I confess it is the first time in ages that I am completely happy'_.- He said as his lips descended through my neck.- '_I think it's because of a certain redhead'_.

- ''Then we shall celebrate it''.- I said blushing and letting out a small laugh.- ''Kari is still sleeping so, how about if we going to the supermarket and preparing a memorable breakfast?''

- ''I like the idea''.- Loki said before kissing me again.

When separated we were dressed, he wore a shirt to matching his eyes and dark jeans that took breath away, I looked myself and my mouth fell open, I had a slight modern cut emerald green dress and sandals. I looked at Loki narrowing.

- ''You said we had to celebrate. To celebrate something you have to be presentable, right?''.- he asked, a slight smile on his lips.

I grunted a couple of curses and we went to the supermarket, obviously we called slightly attention for going so arranged to shopping.

We were leaving the supermarket when I noticed that Loki tensed, I turned to look at him and saw that his clothes had become the Asgardian war armor, causing many people to run away from us. '_What's happening Loki?' _Suddenly, there was a slight wind and Thor landed in front of us, Loki stood before me.

- ''Brother, I have not come to attack you. I have to talk to you''.- Thor said. - ''I come to warn you that Midgard is in danger''.

- ''Why do you think I'm going to help you?''. - Loki asked coldly.

I heard the familiar sound of repulsor rays and Iron Man appeared alongside Thor, removed the front side of his helmet and Tony Stark looked seriously at Loki.

- ''Because the problem is your old buddies, the Chitauri''.- Tony said.

I could see Loki pursed lips. '_Shit! So soon?' _He thought bitterly.

- '_So soon what?'_.- I mentally asked him.

- '_He wants the tesseract, he said that if I fail the plan I would regret it'_.- Loki replied me.- '_Thanos has come for me'._

- '_Tell them'_.- I said seriously. He looked at me and I nodded, he clenched his jaw muscles and I knew he didn't like the idea of proclaiming that this was also his fault and that he needed help to prevent the destruction of this planet. Loki sighed.

- ''It is Thanos, a being who I met in exile''.- he said, looking coldly at Thor and Tony.- ''He has come for the tesseract and kill me for not having delivered it to him''.

- ''So they only want you, the tesseract is safe in Asgard''.- Tony said.

- ''Do you think it will stop the destruction of your planet, man of metal?''.- Loki said with a cold smile.

- So the Chitauri were the perpetrators of the attacks on all those cities, right?. - I asked looking at Tony.

- ''Right. S.H.I.E.L.D called me this morning all hysterical scolding me for not being reachable yesterday which, by the way, what a rode you built''.- he said looking at Loki and looked back at me.- ''They also wanted to conceal the facts to the media preventing the panic spreading but we must act soon because the Chitauri are not walking with little girls, you know''.- Tony replied.- ''By the way, I'm glad to see you again. You are not returning my calls''.- He continued winking at me.

Loki tensed further and Tony put on his helmet and raised his hands quickly.

- ''Just kidding, just kidding. No need to be so sensitive about your girl, big man''. - he said nervously.

- ''Let us stop trivialities''.- Thor said.- ''Do you know where Thanos can be now?''

- ''No, but surely he is around, looking for me''.- Loki replied.- ''Do you trust me after what happened yesterday?''.- Loki asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and cursed Loki's need to tease Thor. Tony raised his helmet again; spoke over the intercom with S.H.I.E.L.D requesting that Natasha and Clint were needed ASAP and to try to locate Bruce. The Avengers were needed again if Thanos intended to destroy the earth.

- ''Tony, tell them I need a favor''.- I told Stark.- ''I want them to take my sister away from here to a safe place and, when I say safe, I mean if the whole fucking world dies I want her alive''.

Stark relayed it to S.H.I.E.L.D and they agreed to take Kari in a Quinjet that would arrive along with Natasha and Clint.

- ''What about Bruce?''.- I asked.

- ''He's untraceable and they are doing everything possible, I suppose he already smell something that is happening and he is coming soon to lend a hand as the time that your boyfriend failed of mastering the Earth and stuff''.- Tony replied me with a smile.

- ''If I were you, I would cease seeking his tickles''.- I warned him.

- ''Come on! We're on the same boat now, no need to be so susceptible with the fact that we kicked his ass last year''.- Tony continued.

I looked at Loki and I noticed he was getting angered.

- '_Don't follow his game, you know how he is'_.- I said to Loki.

Loki looked at me with a mischievous grin and I knew that he was going to ignore me.

- ''The only one who kicked my ass, as you say, and it was not literally, was the man beast''.- Loki replied taking a step towards Tony. He started to get nervous again and returned the helmet to its place.- ''Are you afraid of me, man of metal?''

- ''No, just taking precautions''.- Tony replied taking a step backwards.

But he stayed completely still noticing that he collided against something, actually against someone. He turned his head a little and found a projection of Loki who was pointing a dagger under the neck, at a critical point. Iron Man raised his hands defeated.

- ''Okay, you win. Oh, mighty lord''.- Tony said in fearful tone.- ''I won't criticize or make jokes about you''.

- ''I like that''.- Loki replied satisfied, the projection disappeared.

- ''Did you have to do it, right?''.- I asked to Loki. He looked at me with raised eyebrows in an innocent gesture.- ''Anyway you asked for it, Anthony''.- I told Tony, pointing at him.

We hear police sirens in the distance; I hadn't realized how much we had drawn attention in broad daylight. I muttered a curse.

- '_Let's go to your home until S.H.I.E.L.D arrive. I'll hide us'_.- Loki told me and I nodded.

He summoned a sort of black cloud around us and we went way home, taking advantage of this moment.

- ''They will arrive here in about an hour, they say that we have to go to Hotel Carris Beiramar''.- Tony informed us as we stepped on my elevator.

- ''Okay, that is only 3 minutes from here''.- I said.

* * *

We entered into my apartment and we found a newly awakened Kari glaring at us with sleepy eyes until she realized what she was seeing.

- ''Holly bitch!''.- she exclaimed.

- ''No doubt she is her sister''.- Tony laughed as he took off his helmet.- ''They have the same kind of charisma''.- then he fell silent, listening to what sounded background for the stereo. Back in Black by AC/DC.- ''And has good musical taste, I like her''.

She blushed and ran back to her room.

- ''Oh, how lovely!''.- Tony said.

- ''Don't you dare to laugh at my sister or I'll cut your testicles''.- I threatened him.- ''Well, you can get comfortable. Anybody want coffee or something?''.- I asked.- ''I need coffee''.- I mumbled heading to the kitchen.

- ''I want a coffee''.- Tony said, throwing himself on the couch.

- ''If you don't mind, I would like one, Yami''.- Thor requested me.

While waiting for the coffee machine to be ready I noticed that Loki was behind me, I turned and looked at him.

- '_Are you worried?'_.- I asked. He stared at me, I approached him and he absently stroked my arm.

- '_Yes'_.- he admitted.- '_Thanos is very powerful and If he comes with the Chitauri we are going to have problems'._

- '_I don't care'_.- I said looking at those beautiful emerald eyes and began to give him little kisses on his lips, I noticed his mood began to lighten.

He put his arms around my waist and drew me close to him as we kissed; the desire appeared between us again. I heard a slight noise and I separated from Loki, catching Thor off guard, watching us in astonishment.

- ''E-Excuse me, did not intend to interr...''- Thor stammered uncomfortable, looking everywhere except at us.

- ''It's okay, Thor''.- I said, separating from Loki.

We had coffee in the lounge, Thor watched us puzzled occasionally, until Loki had enough.

- ''Do you have some problem "brother"?''.- Loki released acidly.- ''I'm starting to get sick by the way you are looking at us. If you have something to say drop it already''.

Thor gave a start and looked nervous, scratched his hair and sighed.

- ''It just seems strange to me, brother''.- Thor said softly.- ''You never get attracted of mortals and now... well...''

- ''Now he is intimating with one, isn't it?''.- I finished.

- ''Exactly''.- Thor said looking at me.- ''Since when, if not indiscreet, you're... eeehhmmm... together?''

- ''None of your business''.- he replied. I looked at Loki seriously and he growled softly.

- ''I really don't even know''.- I said without looking at Thor.- ''Let's say that Loki caught my attention since I saw him in Stuttgart, although he attempted to kill me''.- I remarked caustically.

Loki stared at me slightly surprised and so Thor and Tony did the same.

- ''So it was love at first sight, eh?''.- Tony said.

- ''Let us say attraction at first sight''.- I remarked with a smile, blushing slightly.

- '_And yet you did the tough on me? How cruel!'_.- Loki told me in falsely hurt tone.

- '_You might result me attractive but you didn't do merits to earn my trust, smartass'_.- I replied smiling.

- ''Can you two stop of mentally fucking each other and pay attention?''.- Tony asked in a tone between angry and amused.

I blushed more and Loki looked in a killer way. Thor also blushed a little at the indecent commentary.

- ''I think I'll talk to my sister. Don't destroy anything, okay?''.- I said getting up off the couch and heading to Kari's room.

I entered Kari's room and she startled, she was already dressed.

- ''Hello, midget''.- I said gently.

- ''That was Iron Man, right?''.- She asked nervously. I nodded.- ''How do you know him? Why is he here?''

- ''I know him because I fought by his side to defeat Loki last year''.- I said as I approached her.

- ''No shit, you were the ones defeating the alien attack!''.- she exclaimed.

- ''The attack was Loki's fault, we avoided it as I told you. And now we have another problem, another asshole will try to get us into trouble, so I need you to do something for me''.- I said stroking her hair.- ''I need you to be safe, some friends will come to pick you up shortly and will take you to a safe place''.

- ''No! I do not think...''- she began, but I cut her off.

- ''Loki won't let anything happen to me, Kari''.- I said.- ''It's decided and I don't care if you get mad, sweetheart''.

She put a face but ended up nodding reluctantly. I smiled and hugged her tightly.

- ''Come on, make a bag or so with your stuff''.- I whispered as I pressed her against me.

Someone knocked softly at the door, I went to open it and there was Loki, looking at me with some concern.

- ''They have already arrived, are at the hotel''.- he simply said.

I nodded and turned to Kari, who already had her backpack ready. We left the room, we all had face of concentration and seriousness. we went heading to the hotel without saying a word.

* * *

At the entrance of the hotel were Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Natasha and Clint, accompanied by a few soldiers of S.H.I.E.L.D.

- ''I promise you she will be safe''.- Nick told me, approaching as he looked at Kari.

Kari shrugged slightly intimidated by Fury and I passed an arm around her to reassure her, looked coldly at Fury.

- ''You better fulfill your promises''.- My voice was so cold that Fury stilled looking surprised.

- '_I love that aspect so serious'_.- Loki whispered amused.- '_Although I think what I enjoy is when you use it against others, dear'._

- ''Kari, these are the men who will take care of you until things normalize again''.- I said to Kari, looking fondly at her.

She nodded and hugged me, turned to Loki and, to his surprise, she also embraced him.

- ''Take care of my sister, please''.- she said through tears.

Loki remained silent but smiled a little to reassure her. Nick Fury motioned to the two soldiers and they escorted Kari.

They took us to one of the meeting rooms and there we talked for hours about the Chitauri army, its strengths and weaknesses; also talked about Thanos and how little we knew about him. Loki commented that he knew that this being had been dating the death and that left us pretty discouraged.

At the end we develop a plan to draw Thanos attention, Loki would provoke him by the media to fight in Vigo, previously evacuated, and the battle would be fought here. At least that was what we expected.

- ''Well guys''.- Nick Fury said.- ''Now take rest and good luck tomorrow''.

I went to the room I shared with Loki but he was not in sight, but felt his presence near. So I concentrated, I mentally search him and I knew he was on the roof.

I reached the roof and Loki had his back to me, looking at the sky. His thoughts were mixed with each other at an amazing speed but in all was the feeling of worry, fear and guilt.

- '_Are you okay?'_.- I asked stroking his back.

- '_No'_.- he moaned raising his hands to his head and breathing fast.- '_You have bonded to me, supposedly to be safe. And I have achieved the opposite, I have condemned you to death'_.- He groaned in frustration.

- ''I wouldn't want it any other way, Loki''.- I whispered and hugged him.

As we embraced I heard as he thought that he didn't want me to go to battle and began to think of any way to avoid me from going.

- ''I can hear you''.- I sang.- ''I'm going to battle, Loki. I'll be by your side''.

He let out a little laugh and kissed me on top of my head.

- ''Sorry, I had to try''.- he said, I could sense the smile on his lips.- ''So perhaps we should enjoy this beautiful night''.

We appeared in our hotel room, his lips glued to my own in need and I reciprocated the kiss in the same way, feeling his uncertainty and fears... '_Or are they mine?'_

I headed Loki to the shower as we took off our clothes and we mimed and caressed mutually all over our body. Loki cornered me against the shower wall and we kissed passionately, my hands roamed his naked torso and he held me against his body as he opened the hot water tap.

I noticed his erection growing against my abdomen and an idea that came to my mind made me blush. Loki turned away slightly from me between confused and amused.

- ''What was that?''.- he asked with a lascivious smile.

I blushed violently and bit my lip, avoiding by all means look at Loki and to rethink that idea. I've never done anything like that. '_Why the fuck I thought that?'_

- ''You might want to try a new game''.- Loki purred, biting my earlobe playfully.- ''There is always a first time for everything, min elskede''.

The tone of his voice gave me a chill through my body in anticipation and looked into those emerald eyes that had me hooked for so long. I sighed and bit my lip as my hands slowly descended his torso, then his abdomen and finally reached his manhood. He gasped softly to the contact and I began to stroke slowly, fearing to hurt him. Loki suddenly closed his hand on mine and I looked at him blushing as he increased the rate of the caresses and his face was the personification of lust and lasciviousness. I felt the pleasure I was giving him, and if that was not enough, the moans that escaped his lips were confirmation enough. With his other hand surrounded my waist, he approached me and began kissing my neck.

I hadn't realized that his hand was no longer on mine, it was caressing me, moving slowly through my back from the shoulder blade to the hip and began to stroke my gender, gently at first but then became its pace fastest since his desire was beginning to cloud our senses.

I removed my hand and he moaned in protest, but I smiled mischievously and, when he saw in my mind what had occurred to me now, he smiled too.

- ''I think I've corrupted your innocence''.- he purred.- '_But I love it'._

I didn't answer, I knelt before him and looked at him from my position, he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

- ''Are you sure?''.- He asked hoarsely.

I could perfectly feel the excitement that the idea of I what was about to do caused to him, I wanted do it but I was afraid of not doing well.

While looking at him I put my mouth to his cock and licked once, Loki's reaction was immediate, he stifled a gasp and I felt the pulse of pleasure that ran through his body with that simple gesture. I licked it again, this time more slowly and prolonged.

- '_By Yggdrasil Yami, you're driving me crazy with pleasure!'_.- he said and groaned, confirming his words.

I introduced it in my mouth slowly and Loki let out a guttural sound that resembled more of an animal than a man, I began to take a fast pace, blinded by the pleasure I felt from Loki.

He took us to the bed at breakneck speed, I kept providing my attentions and I could feel the pleasure dominated Loki's senses, his breathing became more erratic and his body tensed with the imminent arrival of the climax.

Before that happened, he quickly pulled me away from his body, he laid me down on the bed and penetrated with passion but also there was another feeling, desperation. His mouth quickly found my right nipple and began to lick it and suck on it eagerly while his hand was focused on the other. It was too much pleasure, and just when I started to moan his name before the arrival of my orgasm, he panted hard announcing his own. We kissed, silencing our mutual moans and trembling with pleasure.

Loki separated a little and rested his head on my chest, I hugged him gently against me and I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later alone in bed, and for a split second, I panicked until my eyes fell on the figure that looked absently out the window but that, seeing my distress, turned to me.

- ''Are you okay?''.- He asked in a whisper.

- ''That's what I was going to ask you''.- I said with a sigh.- ''I have startled when I didn't see you in bed and I thought you had been able to commit some stupidity unusual in you''.

He smiled weakly and lay in bed with me.

- ''I've been kicking around a certain idea since I found that Thanos was around''.- He confessed.

- ''Don't you dare''.- I hissed, grabbing his hair hard but without harming him.

- ''I'm too selfish to sacrifice myself that way, my love''.- He said, smiling widely. It was the first time he called me that out loud and I blushed slightly.- ''Besides it would mean get away from you and, as I said, I am very selfish and the last thing I want is just that''.

He took me by the waist possessively and nibbled my lips, causing a slight moan scape from them. I looked into his eyes and his mind conjured a thought that I wasn't expecting.

- ''We can't, Loki''.- I whispered pulling away a little from him.

- ''I do what I want, Yami''.- He said coldly. His gaze had darkened and I tensed involuntarily.- ''Let's go, let's forget Thanos and all of this. Together''.

- ''I won't do it, they are my friends and I won't flee like a coward just because you are afraid''.- I replied in a cold voice.

An intense rage came through me but not from me and I knew I had injured strongly Loki's pride. He clenched his jaw muscles to be controlled and breathed hard through his nose, brought me closer to him as a cold smile graced his features.

- ''I think you've forgotten something, darling''.- he hissed.- ''You're mine. You'll do what I say''.

I was surprised and hurt by those words, I felt my eyes filled with tears and looked at him directly.

- ''And you are mine. So you're going to do what I say''.- I replied in a firm voice, emphasizing the "I".

That caused a tumult of feelings in Loki, I managed to differentiate surprise, anger and impotence but there was love and affection.  
At the end it seems that impotence won because Loki rose from bed and disappeared. I knew that he wasn't anywhere near but I also knew that he wouldn't commit any folly. I sighed and a solitary tear rolled down my cheek.

- '_Good night, my prince'_.- I repeated the words I had said yesterday to him, when we bonded. '_How little lasted happiness. Fuck!'_

I fell asleep hugging the pillow, immersed in a turbid and restless sleep.

* * *

Authors: oooohhhh... things got complicated, huh? you liked it? review please! ;)  
Greetings humans.


	16. Fight until death

Authors note: Well... First of all, I want you to know that I'm not good enought writting fighting scenes so... you know... But I'll accept all critics and reviews. Thank you very much!

* * *

The next morning I was awakened by knocks on the door, I got up startled; I put on a robe and opened the door slightly and Tony Stark's face greeted me.

- ''Good morning!''.- He said with a radiant smile.- ''Time to wake up sleepers! You set yourselves to do dirty things at night and then you don't get up, huh?''.- His eyes wandered to my neck.- ''Yes! Judging that mark, there was dirty things''.

- ''Shut up!''.- I said irritably.

- ''By the way, is your big man presentable? I would like to talk to him''.- Tony said, still smiling.

My breath froze on my lips and my heart sank when I remembered that Loki was gone and why. I opened my mouth to tell him that he wasn't here when a cold and silky voice responded just behind me.

- ''What do you want to talk to me?''.- Loki asked.

- ''Only a few points to clarify and refine the plan''.- Tony said.- ''We can talk downstairs while we wait for Yami to be prepared''.

Loki passed by my side without touching me and left the room without even looking at me. Tony looked at me with raised eyebrows in a silent question and I closed the door, fighting back tears. '_Damn arrogant God!'_

- '_You're an asshole!'_. - I mentally snapped to Loki.

There was no response so I took off the feeling of sorrow; I put the iPod at full volume listening to Slipknot and Arch Enemy. The song Under Black Flags We March by Arch Enemy made a cold and joyless smile grace my features, it was the perfect song to prepare for a war.

I put on the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and my belt with weapons, this time I had at my disposal two 9mm pistols and a katana very similar to last time. I checked the ammunition clips and left the room.

Natasha came out of her room just at that moment and she smiled weakly.

- ''Yami...''- she began, she seemed to don't know what to say.

- ''No need to say anything, Tasha. You are Russian, remember?''.- I said with a smile and passed my arm around her shoulders.

She corresponded passing her arm around my waist and we walked this way at the dining room.

There were Clint, Thor, Tony and Loki sitting at a table, they were focused talking about something.

When we entered the room Loki looked at me and I felt some jealousy on his part, I ignored him completely and went embraced with Tasha towards Clint, she sat beside him and I sat between her and Thor.

- ''Good morning, Yami!''.- Thor said politely.

- ''Good morning, Thor!''.- I replied with a smile. - ''You rested OK?''

- ''Yes, but these beds are not as comfortable like the ones of my room in Asgard''.- He responded taking a sip of coffee.- ''But I'm well rested and properly prepared for battle''.

- ''Do you always face the battles without fear?''.- I asked smiling.

- ''Yes! No doubt. And I have faith in our victory, Yami''.- He responded smiling.

- ''Very brave, indeed''.- I replied, nodding.- ''At last that's why you are the fucking God of Thunder''.

I noticed the great puncture of jealousy and envy that my comment had caused in Loki, I felt his pain at the feeling of betrayal and anger.  
I ignored him with a sigh and started nibbling an apple even though I wasn't hungry.

Steve entered the living room with stride, looked well considering the beating that Loki had given him less than 3 days ago.

- ''Good news! We found Banner and he's on his way!''.- Steve said.- ''So we start with the plan when he arrives and we have informed him''.

- ''Well, we have the gods crusher''.- Tony said smiling, but his smile faded when Loki stared at him and Tony cleared his throat.- ''Errmm... we already have the record ready''.

* * *

Bruce arrived less than an hour later and greeted us all shaking hands. Suddenly, he noticed Loki's presence and he tensed, frowning.

- ''My brother has come to help''.- Thor said, passing an arm around Bruce's shoulders.

- ''Are you sure we can trust him?''.- Bruce asked in a whisper.

- ''Yes, he's now fighting for other reasons''.- Thor said, looking at me sideways.

Bruce looked at me and I blushed slightly when he mentally put two on two, he looked surprised at Loki and looked back at me.

- ''Woooow''. - was all Bruce managed to say.

Steve began to explain to Bruce the plan we had, he agreed with everything.

- ''Where will the battle be?''.- He asked.

- ''In Castrelos Park area, it is large and woody, like Central Park. This time the Chitauri have a different objective that creating chaos so that's a plus''.- Tony said.

- ''Let's hope the tactic works and we attract them to the area''.- Steve said.- ''At least the majority''.

The others nodded absently , each focused on its mission.

- ''Guys, time to get dressed!''.- Tony said and he spoke over the comm.- ''Fury, we will start with the plan in 20 minutes''.

Tony gave us communicators to everyone and they went to dress himself and Steve, the rest were already prepared.

- ''Do you have flash grenades?''.- Natasha asked me.

I looked at my belt, I had 6 grenades and nodded.

- ''Yes, you want some?''.- I asked.

- ''No, it was to see if you had''.- she smiled.

Iron Man and Captain America arrived and we went up to the roof. Iron Man went before us and the rest of us in the Quinjet.

* * *

Already in Castrelos, everyone adopted their position: Loki's projection, with his battle armor, was in the middle of the park in an area from which he could clearly be seen; Clint was on a nearby roof from which he had a good shot; Natasha was flying over the area with the Quinjet silently; Steve was by the river; Thor was near the road; Bruce was hiding behind some bushes; Iron Man was in another building, prepared for when the arrive if the first Chitauri and I was close to the main park entrance. We were all perfectly camouflaged and away from Loki's projection. We didn't want the plan return against us.

We had relayed the Loki's message to Thanos 15 minutes before and we all were waiting tightly for some movement. Nothing, all in silence and completely still.

Suddenly a blast shook the earth at the foot of Loki's projection, it raised his hands inviting their attackers and I tensed.

- '_Don't worry, you know it's not me'_.- Loki mentally told me. I gave a slight start at hear him but didn't answer.

- '_Do you ignore me?'_.- Loki asked.- '_Even knowing that we can both die today?'  
_  
I heard a slight noise to my right and looked askance. '_There is nothing ... Wait!'_ I looked closely and saw a shape that mimicked the environment, like a chameleon. '_Bastards! We knew it'._

We should be surrounded by Chitauris but they only saw Loki's projection and, indeed, when they were revealed we found that we had plenty of Chitauris around us but most were concentrated around Loki.

- ''3 ... 2 ... 1 ...'' - Iron Man counted backwards.- ''NOW!''

We all began to shoot at once the flash grenades into the Chitauris main group, they began to roar and fight back, some of them attacked Loki's projection and when it disappeared, they roared even more.

- ''I'm here, stupid creatures!''.- Loki said invoking flames around the dwindling group Chitauris to keep them from dispersing around.  
The rest of Chitauris began to attack but it was too late, his companions were finished.

Now the battle face to face has started, each one left the hiding place and began to fight like in New York. We didn't know how many Chitauris had been brought by Thanos, we sensed that not too many because their purpose wasn't to dominate, but to destroy and for that, we expected that he will present himself.

Some flying Chitauris started appearing and Natasha and Iron Man didn't seem to finish them all, so Hulk entered the picture.

Not far from where I was, I saw a tall being strange-looking, he wore purple and yellow clothes and his face was, I couldn't explain it, but certainly not human, was of a purplish color, I aimed him with my guns.

- '_No!'_.- Loki told me.- '_He is Thanos'.  
_  
- '_That I already had imagined on my own'_.- I replied scathingly.

- '_If you shoot him you'll attract his attention and he'll kill us at once. I want you to hide!'_.- Loki told me sounding desperate.

- '_I have a clear shot!'_.- I exclaimed.

- '_That won't harm him!'_.- He replied angrily.

I was also starting to get angry, I was getting tired of having him in my head so I concentrated, I imagined a door closing between Loki and me and, suddenly, I stopped feeling him in my mind.

- _Loki?_.- I asked hesitantly, I turned to face him.

He was about 50 feet from me looking at me with a surprised expression. He paled noticeably when he realized what I had done and started walking towards me but was interrupted by several Chitauri.

I turned to where Thanos was before but he wasn't around and I kept fighting, I screamed in pain as one of the Chitauri scratched my whole back and fell to my knees, it hit me in the face and I was left lying down. I smiled at the Chitauri through the veil of blood covering my eyes and, with the katana, I cut off its feet. It fell with a roar and I managed to sit up to pierce its head. I laid on the ground recovering.

- ''Damn you, Yami!''.- Loki hissed, grabbing my arm and forcing me to get up. I complained of pain and he looked at me with concern.- ''I don't know how you did it but I need mental contact with you because I can't concentrate on the fight thinking that in any moment we will fall dead''.- he whispered, pressing me into a tree.

I looked into his face, he also had some injuries but his eyes shone with the fury of the battle and, without expecting it, he kissed me passionately. When we parted, I felt like my cheeks were burning and I was almost breathless.

- ''Please Yami''.- he gently pleaded.- ''I need our mental bond''.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the mental door that was between Loki and me, I made it disappear and I began to feel his presence again in my head. An intense relief came over me, I knew that wasn't mine and I smiled weakly.

- '_Next time don't be so stubborn with me, okay?'_.- I said stroking his hair.

- '_I'll try, min elskede'_.- He answered, smiling in turn.- '_And please be more careful. I almost went crazy when I saw what the last one did to you'_.- he said removing a little bit of blood from my forehead.

I nodded and hugged him, kissing him again.

- ''Hey sweet pair, your reconciliation is touching but can you give us a hand?''.- we heard Iron Man's voice through the communicator.

Loki and I separated at the same time with a smile and returned to the fight.

- ''Boys, Clint has fallen''.- we heard Natasha's voice.- ''They had surrounded him and were giving a beating. He is with me in the Quinjet''.

- ''Roger!''.- Steve said.

- ''Damn! Nobody here has a sense of good taste in dress''.- I heard that Tony said over the comm.- ''I will make him a change of look''.

I searched Iron Man with my eyes and I saw him in the distance, aiming, but before shooting something went against him and crashed him at over 100 feet against one of the buildings.

- ''Tony?''.- I called through the communicator. Silence.- ''TONY?''

I rushed towards there, while I reported to the others that I had seen Thanos fighting Tony. Suddenly a great sensation of fear came over me, not from me and I stopped abruptly. A vision came to me from Loki's mind, I saw myself with Vanir and Nanna and I heard a cold and throaty voice.

- '_Do you want this to happen, Asgardian?'_.- the voice asked.

- '_It will happen'_.- Loki replied in a firm voice but was tinged with fear.

- '_It depends on you'_.- the voice said in a tone even colder.- '_Recover tesseract and give it to me with your life for having failed last time and I will let your human have your offspring on Earth without any repercussions'._

- '_She is bonded to me. We are on_e'.- Loki said.- '_If you kill me, she will die too. So your deal not convinces me'._

- '_Do you think I am not able to break the Asgardian magic?'_.- Thanos said, letting out a cold laugh.- '_Bring me the tesseract and I will break the bond, I will kill you and leave the Earth and its inhabitants in peace'.  
_  
I noticed as Loki had doubts, he was tempted with Thanos offer; he could end this quickly only with sacrificing himself.

- '_Don't you dare, Loki!'._- I mentally said, starting to run towards where I knew they were.

I felt Loki's surprise when he heard my voice and his doubts were dispelled, I could even felt his smile curled his lips.

- '_For very tempting I may find your offer'_.- I heard Loki's voice, colder and firm.- '_I am forced to reject it'._

I heard Loki's cry of pain and forced myself to run even more, shooting Chitauri that meddled in my way and hampered my progress.

- ''We need help. Thanos is giving us a beating to Loki and me''.- I heard Steve's voice. I was going to respond that I was on my way when I heard static from his communicator.

- ''Steve? Answer me!''.- I shouted over the comm, while dodging a blow.

I killed two Chitauris more, I heard another scream of pain and went through some bushes on the run. At that moment a figure crashed into a tree a few feet from me, it was Loki. I looked at the clear and Steve was lying face down on the ground, Thanos was lifting his foot to deal a final blow.

- ''NO!''.- I yelled, aiming and firing as I ran towards him.

Thanos's foot went down and a horrible 'crack' reached my ears, it was the noise of broken bones, it was the sound of death. My knees failed me, I fell to the ground in shock watching the grotesque scene before me and I felt sick.

- ''Fucking monster''.- I whispered, getting up and pointing at him again.

Thanos smiled at me and started walking towards me. Iron Man stood between us and threw a couple of repulsor rays, Hulk and Thor also appeared, but even so, Thanos took them off of him like they were flies.

At one point he grabbed Iron Man by his shoulder and lifted him up, throwing his other arm to pierce through a thrust but Thor and Hulk jumped on this arm to stop him, Thanos didn't even blink, ended hitting the three of them and sending them flying at several feet away.

Natasha appeared in the Quinjet and opened fire indiscriminately against Thanos, he dodged all the bullets at an incredible speed, pulled up a tree and crashed it into one of the Quijet turbines, causing it to crash into the river.

- ''Natasha!''.- I called over the comm.- ''Please! Answer me!''

- ''I'm fine''.- I received her voice and sighed with relief.- ''Clint is unconscious. Let's kill this bastard for once''.- I looked at Thanos, he was smiling with an arrogant face.

Someone put his arm around my waist and I didn't need to look to know it was Loki, Natasha stood by our side and so did Iron Man, Hulk and Thor.

- ''Yami, take this''.- Tony told me, handing me a syringe with a purple liquid.

- ''What is it?''.- I asked. Tony didn't answer, only looked at Thanos.

- '_A serum developed with tesseract studies, they believe it can beat him'_.- Loki mentally told me.

I looked at Loki, but he wasn't looking at me, he was facing Thor and he looked at Hulk. They had another plan apart. I opened my mouth to tell them it was crazy but now Iron Man fired a few rockets into Thanos and they ran towards him, leaving Natasha and me there in the middle with astonishment faces. '_What the fuck?'_

- ''Come on!''.- Natasha shouted.

I nodded and we ran, I had to dodge Iron Man which was thrown flying again, Natasha fired an electric bullet that managed to distract Thanos long enough for the Hulk and Thor to caught each arm, Loki invoked some green flamed chains and helped to keep him immobile. Thanos began to struggle and to growl.

- ''I will end with all of you in the most painful way possible''.- he told us with a growl.- ''You will not have an ending as benevolent as your partner''.

I grabbed the syringe tightly, gritted my teeth and stuck it on his neck, emptying the piston stroke. Thanos stared at me with surprise, but then he shifted, managed to get loose of Thor's grip and grabbed my neck, lifting me in weight. I heard Loki shouting my name and I saw how Thor tried to get up.

- ''You will die with me''.- Thanos told me, trying to press harder but it seemed that he had no strength, his expression was one of surprise and I could see how his arm was transformed into stone until he was completely petrified.

- ''A little help please''.- I asked to no one in particular.

Thor helped me out of there and Loki came quickly to me, he caressed my neck worried. Iron Man called S.H.I.E.L.D by the communicator to tell them to pick up the statue of Thanos, Steve's body and start fixing the damages.

I felt tears burning my eyes and I began to cry.

I saw Natasha and Thor coming from the Quinjet with an unconscious Clint in his arms, Tony had the suit completely destroyed, even had parts where we see his wounded body , Thor also had a nasty blow in the face and some minor wounds and even Hulk was bleeding from his nose.

In this battle we had all fought, we bled and one of us was killed.

I looked away towards Steve's body and I took a hesitant step in his direction but Loki grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, hugging me. I embraced him, sobbing until a new S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet arrived.

Nick Fury went down looking stunned at Steve's body and with a gesture of grief, sent two soldiers to bring him inside the ship. He looked at us with sad but solemn expression.

- ''Thank you all for saving us''.- he said seriously.- ''We will organize a funeral for Captain Steve Rogers tomorrow in Manhattan''.

- ''We will go''.- Tony Stark said and we all nodded slightly.

- ''I expected no less from you''.- Nick said and looked at me.- ''Your sister is safe and when the funeral is over, you could go to pick her up and bring her yourself, is that okay?''

I nodded and he called the cleaning equipment through the communicator to start leaving the city as before. We went to the Quinjet and headed to New York.

* * *

Authors: What do you think of this chapter? It was very hard to write for me... :I I wait for your reviews.  
Greetings humans.


	17. Cementery Gates

Author's note: Hello everyone... I'm back in Black! so Let's go! :) New chapter.  
Sorry for the delay.

* * *

At some point Clint had regained consciousness, he had such a bad face like everyone else. He and Natasha were speaking in whispers holding hands, Tony was with Fury in the cockpit, Bruce was looking at the floor with his head down, Thor was staring with his gaze lost and Loki was hugging me tightly as silent tears were rolling down my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

- ''How is she?''.- I heard that Tony asked to Loki.

- ''She's not a warrior, she's strong and yet this has affected her too much. I didn't want her to fight''.- Loki said in a whisper, kissing my forehead.

- ''She's very stubborn, you weren't going to achieve to change her mind''.- Tony said.- ''At least you can help her through this''.

I heard as Loki sighed and a slight helplessness came over him by doubting whether he would be able to help me.

- ''By the way, we're going to New York''.- Tony said.- ''I hope that you won't do like last time''.

I felt like Loki swallowed one of his replicas and forced a smile. I hugged him a little harder and he started to stroke my hair.

- _'Relax'_.- he mentally whispered to me.

I couldn't sleep but I was in a state of half sleep, Loki's caresses and the hum of the turbines were as a sedative and I kept quiet until I noticed we descended. I opened my eyes, I looked at Clint and Natasha, who were huddled against each other and turned to Loki, he was looking at me very carefully. He gently stroked my cheek and went over to give me a light kiss on the lips.

Tony appeared from the cockpit and sat beside me.

- ''Hey, little girl''.- He said.- ''Thor and you two will stay with me in Stark Tower, I assumed it would be better than throw yourself at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, right?''

- ''Thanks for the detail''.- Loki said. I nodded slightly barely moving from my position.

When we landed on the roof of Stark Tower it was already dark and we had a small group of paramedics from S.H.I.E.L.D waiting for us. Tony Stark got out of the Quinjet, Thor, Loki and I followed him; Nick Fury, Clint, Natasha and Bruce stayed inside.

- ''See you tomorrow. Take rest''.- Fury said while the Quinjet took off.

The paramedics came quickly to assist us all but Loki didn't let them come close to him or near me.

- ''I am a God, don't need it. And I will take care of her''.- he said very seriously, as he passed one arm around my waist.

- ''Brother, she needs medical care''.- Thor said, approaching.

- ''I said I'll take care of her''.- Loki said.- ''Or do you think that I'm not capable...?''

I interrupted Loki by putting my hand on his chest, I turned to look at Thor in a cold way and he stopped his advance towards us.

- ''If you want privacy I'll take you to your apartment".- Tony said looking surprised.- ''I'll come to heal me later''.

- ''I appreciate it''.- Loki said, slightly tilting his head.

Tony nodded and started walking ahead of us, I was going to follow him when Loki picked me up, I was surprised but didn't complain at all.

- ''Now my apartment in Stark Tower is divided into 3 floors''.- Tony was saying.- ''One is where Pepper and I live, another is for showing off and have some things that don't fit in the main, it's something like a storage room very tidy, and the last is the storeroom of the storage room. I think you will be well ordered in the storage room''.

Loki raised an eyebrow as a smile was drawing on his lips and I knew that he slightly rejoiced at the thought of Thor been somewhere uncomfortable. He noticed my eyes, his smile widened and he looked at me trying to put an innocent face but failing in the attempt; I sighed, shaking my head and his expression became serious.

- '_Min elskede, are you okay?'_.- he asked me, I knew he was worried but I couldn't help it. Every time I tried to smile, Steve's face came to my mind and I felt like a knot in my stomach, actually I couldn't believe he was dead.

Tony showed us into an apartment that was clean and well ordered.

- ''This is the kitchen, there you have the room with bathroom and through those stairs you can get directly to my apartment''.- Tony said with a smile.- ''If you need something you can also contact JARVIS''.

- ''Good evening, Mr. Stark and guests!''.- The Artificial Intelligence's voice said.

- ''JARVIS, these are Loki and Yami, I suppose you remember them''.- Tony said.

- ''Indeed, I have video files of both and the data you asked me to...''- the AI answered but Tony cut it off.

- ''Enough JARVIS, no need to give them any information''.- Tony said visibly upset.- ''If they ask for something that is within the parameter C, you give it to them and give them help, right?''

- ''Yes, sir''.- JARVIS replied.

Tony turned to us grinning nervously and walked to the door while Loki's eyes followed him and he advanced a few steps in his direction, overawing him.

- ''Well... this... I think I'll leave you peaceful, right?''.- he said opening the door and, was about to leave in a hurry, but didn't thought about meeting face to face with an angry Pepper Pots.

- ''Where have you been?''.- She snapped angrily, then looked more closely at him.- ''What happened to you? What about the rest of the suit?''.- Then looked at Loki and pointed at him.- ''What is he doing here?''

- ''If you stop to ask questions and give me time to answer I'll respond you...''- Tony started to say.

- ''I'm not in mood for foolishness!''.- Pepper said wrathful.- ''I've spent the last two days very worried for you and now you appear as if you came from a war and with him!''

- ''It is that, in fact, we come from one''.- Loki answered with a smile.

- ''How dare you!''.- Pepper started to say as she walked toward Loki and then saw me.- ''Oh, my god, Yami, are you okay?''.- She asked as she hugged me.- ''You're hurt! JARVIS!''

- ''Yes, Miss Pots''.- the AI answered

- ''Call an amb...''

- ''Not necessary, I'll take care of her''.- Loki said cutting Pepper as he watched her seriously.

- ''No way, I'll not let you come near her''.- Pepper answered, separating me away from Loki.

- ''Pepper, you better leave the lovebirds alone, there are some things that we have to talk about''.- Tony said, approaching cautiously.

I extended my right hand to Loki and he extended his own out to take mine, Pepper released me and I embraced Loki. I just wanted to sleep and try to forget for a moment what had happened.

- ''Nice tattoos''.- Tony commented in a casual tone grabbing Pepper's hand.-'' Let´s go, come on. She'll be fine''.

Tony came out almost dragging Pepper with him, when they closed the door Loki hugged me and we appeared in the bathroom.

He kissed me gently on the lips, began to take off my belt, then he took off my uniform and watched me closely for a couple of minutes, his expression was of pain seeing my bumps and bruises.

He made disappear his clothes and we got into the shower. The hot water started to relax our numb bodies and I began to cry again.

- ''I'll take care of you, min elskede. Always will''.- he softly said while his hands wandered down my back.

As his hands were caressing me they were also clearing the trail of pain from the scratches, then he kissed the temple where I was beaten by the Chitauri and the pain stopped at that point. I wiped my tears and looked at him, he kissed me and held me against him.

- ''I love you''.- he whispered so low that I thought I had imagined.- ''We should rest''.

We left the shower, we dried off and got into bed naked, I hugged tightly Loki and he started to stroke my hair.

Suddenly he stiffened and rose from bed before a soft knock on the door announced that someone was on the other side. Loki looked at me as he summoned his normal Asgardians clothes and he opened slightly.

- ''Good night! I hope you're comfortable, but if you don't mind...'' - Tony said and made his way alongside Loki, entering the room, when Tony saw me he seemed to relax.

- ''I have not killed her, nor she's ill, or suffering, if that's what doesn't let you sleep''.- Loki remarked bitterly.

I sat up slightly in bed with the sheets covering me and looked at Tony with a scowl.

- ''Sorry!''.- Tony said.- ''But JARVIS's cameras in this apartment stopped working, as if by magic, 1 hour ago''.- he looked at Loki.- ''By the way, marrying in secret, I have found it beautiful. That you know it''.- he remarked sarcastically.

I stared at him stunned and Loki frowned.

- ''What do you mean?''.- Loki asked.

- ''I saw your tattoos and inquired, I found that many Nordic couples wore them centuries ago as a symbol of the consummation of marriage''.- Tony answered with a smirk.

- ''Smart boy... Although you may need to intrude on your own business, we don't want your beloved Pepper to find out what happened in Detroit, right?''.- Loki said with a grin.

- ''How the hell do you know...? I was drunk!''.- Tony defended himself blushing.

- ''Well, you don't like that other inquire into your private life, me either. We have something in common''.- Loki said smiling widely.

- ''How nice''.- Tony said sarcastically, looked at me and then looked at Loki again.- ''Okay. Until a few hours. S.H.I.E.L.D are going to pick we up at 12:00 and JARVIS will wake you at 10:30, okay?''

Loki nodded and Tony left casting a last glance to make sure I was okay. Loki closed the door and turned to me with a slight smile, with a wave of his hand he returned to be completely naked and I felt the familiar feeling of excitement running through my body, didn't know if it came from me or from him.

He slowly approached the bed to get to me and kissed me passionately while his hands roamed my whole body making the desire cloud my mind. When he broke the kiss I let out a little moan.

- ''I desire you too, min elskede''.- he whispered, his lips rested gently on my forehead.- ''But it's better to rest. Tomorrow will be a tough day''.

I nodded, we kissed again and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up when I felt Loki's lips on mine, I opened my eyes slowly and saw those beautiful emerald eyes. Loki looked at me with a slight smile, kissed me again and stroked my cheek.

- ''Did you sleep well?''.- he softly asked me.

I nodded and rubbed my eyes to wake me. Suddenly JARVIS's voice filled the room.

- ''Good morning Miss Invers and Mr. Odinson! It's already 10:30 and by request of Mr. Stark I will play this song''.- JARVIS said, when he finished speaking, started to sound "Long way to the top by AC/DC".

- ''Odinson?''.- Loki asked aloud, frowning to one of the cameras that didn't work.

- ''Yes, sir. That was what your brother told me and Mr. Stark said it was okay to call you so, perhaps I should correct?''.- JARVIS asked.

- ''I'll take a little talk with my "brother" and Stark''.- Loki answered.

- ''By the way, Mr. Stark invites you to come up for breakfast upstairs''.- JARVIS said.

Loki didn't answer, just turned to look at me and rolled his eyes, smiling.

- ''Come on! Before they come down with an army or something similar''.- Loki commented extending his hand.

I grabbed his hand and went out of bed, Loki made a gesture with his other hand and, at the time, we were both dressed, he in a black suit that made him look very serious and I with a long black dress with a scarf on the shoulders and black shoes. '_No doubt, dressed for a funeral'._

- '_Don't you like it?'_.- Loki asked me, looking unsure.

I shrugged and took his hand to get out of the room. Loki stopped me, he turned and with another wave of his hand, the room was as if we had never been there.

We went upstairs, there were Tony, Pepper and Thor having breakfast.

Tony also wore a black suit, Pepper wore an executive suit and Thor was wearing his Asgardian clothes. Apparently he showed his grief in a differently way.

- ''I was going to get you up myself if you delayed more''.- Tony said, Loki rolled his eyes and we sat at the table.

Pepper approached with a couple of cups of coffee and set them before us, she stroked my arm and looked into my eyes.

- ''Are you sure you're okay?''.- she asked looking at me with concern and I nodded slightly.- ''You can talk to me about what you need, you know''.

I nodded again, she frowned and walked over to talk in whispers to Tony, but I could hear without problems what she said.

- ''I think that he has enchanted her, Tony. Look at her, she hasn't said a word. He has done something bad to her''.- Pepper whispered to Tony.

- ''She's just in a slight state of shock after the battle and after seeing a friend die before her eyes''.- Loki said with a tone so cold that Tony and Pepper mutually separated by a jump.

- ''Did you heard us?''.- Pepper asked shakily.

- ''Obviously I have heard you perfectly, in fact, we both have heard you''.- Loki replied looking at me and I arched an eyebrow at Tony and Pepper.

- ''You two are scaring the shit out of me, that you know it''.- Tony said.

- ''I haven't heard anything''.- Thor replied with a frown.

- ''Mr. Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D will reach the roof in 2 minutes''.- JARVIS informed us.

- ''Thanks JARVIS''.- Tony replied and turned serious.- ''We should go up''.

Loki put his arm around my waist and we got up, Tony did the same with Pepper and Thor nodded as he looked at us.

When we reach the roof there was a S.H.I.E.L.D's Quinjet waiting, we entered in it and inside were Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Maria Hill and Nick Fury. Without saying a word we went to the cemetery.

* * *

When we got there we went down of the Quinjet and stayed with mouth open as we saw they had done in a day a mausoleum with the effigy of Steve in it. In front of the mausoleum there was a closed coffin and a priest in a small platform was waiting for us, we surround the coffin in a semicircle and the priest began to talk and pray.

When the priest finished he asked if anyone wanted to say something about Steve and Nick Fury approached.

- ''I know that Captain Steve Rogers didn't want to be buried with great honor''.- Nick began to tell.- ''But I thought this was the best for all those who we owe our lives to him, and that need to come to visit and mourn the great loss that has been for us and the world''.- Nick paused and continued looking at us.- ''Steve Rogers was born on July 4, 1920 in Manhattan, his parents were Sarah and Joseph Rogers, he grew up in a poor family during the years of the great Depression, his father died when he was a child and his mother when he was just beginning to leave adolescence. He attempted to enter several times in the army to serve this country against the Nazis, but each time was rejected by his poor physical condition and health. One day he called the attention of an officer and joined the super-soldier project, from which Steve was the only member, Steve was given a special serum made for him and thanks to the technology of Howard Stark, Captain America was born; which defended this country during the war and certainly, thanks to him, we were victorious. He also tried to protect us from an unknown threat, the Tesseract, and attempting to destroy, he froze and was hibernating for 70 years. After that, he woke up and joined us, the Avengers. We will miss your presence, Captain''.- Nick Fury left the small platform and Tony went up.

- ''Well''.- he cleared his throat.- ''As you all know, the Cap'n and I didn't get along too well, yet I grew up listening to his achievements and I admired him for years. He was a great man who died in battle, I really think that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I feel honored to have fought at his side and have come to know the hero of my youth. Thanks Cap'n''.

Tony stepped down and seeing that no one approached, the priest came and prayed one last prayer.

Everyone approached the coffin to say goodbye one last time, even Loki came up and whispered something that I didn't hear. The cemetery operators buried Steve in the mausoleum and, when we all go out from there Thor motioned Loki.

- ''I'll return now, min elskede''.- he whispered, kissing me on the forehead.

I hadn't cried at any time but when Loki turned away from me I felt like it, I looked around and saw that Natasha, Clint and Nick were close. Wanting to be alone, I began to wander as I read the names of those buried there and saw the beautiful mausoleums that housed the remains.

I was distracted reading the names when a foreign and evil thought struck me:

- '_Stay right there still, bitch. Don't move'_.- the male voice thought.

I was going to turn around when someone hold my nose and mouth with a handkerchief, I began to struggle to let go but my head started spinning around violently. '_What the f...?'_My vision became blurred and the last thing I saw was as a pair of strange men taking me in their arms before I lost consciousness.

* * *

Authors: OK! for today I think that's enought... so, what do you think of this chapter? Please review to let me know. :)  
I chose the chapters title for the song : Cemetery Gates by Pantera  
Greetings humans.


	18. A new hope

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay... I've been busy. :( But I award you all with a long chapter. ;)

* * *

I woke up when someone threw a cube of cold water on me, I was tied up in a chair and in a room that looked like an operating room, had a powerful spotlight pointed at my face that prevented me from seeing my attackers.

- ''You're awake!''.- one of them said.- ''Hey, bitch! Contact the God and tell him to come''.

- ''If he comes he will destroy you''.- I said, trying to see something as my eyes adjusted to the light.

They laughed and a very painful electric shock ran through my body. I screamed in pain and, when ceased, I realized that I was sitting in an electric chair.

- ''Don't threaten us, bitch. We don't fear you puny God, we got something that will leave him defenseless''.- The man raised a gun with a dart that had a blue liquid.- And so we can experiment with him.

- ''What?''.- I shouted.- ''Experiment? You are crazy! You can't...!''.- Another electric shock, stronger than before.

I felt as if my muscles were ripped out and I screamed until I lost my voice. The pain was unbearable and, when it ceased, I dropped my head forward, breathing hard. I realized I was bleeding from the groin. '_That's odd!_ _My period must have come last week..._ _Oh, oh_...' Suddenly I became pale, I refused to accept the fleeting idea that had crossed my mind but... '_It is possible that_...' The more I thought about that, more sure I was about it and I felt fear, not for me.

- '_LOKI!'_.- I mentally shouted.

One of the men laughed at me and his face was of pure sadism as he approached brandishing a knife.

- ''I think I'll practice you an abortion on the fast way''.- he said, ready to sink the knife in my belly.

I started to scream and struggle, the man stood in front of me and prepared to plunge the knife into me. Right at that moment Loki appeared, a very pissed off Loki, he grabbed the man with the knife by his wrist and bent his arm so that the man would pierce the knife in his face. The other men were shocked, there were 4 more.

Loki moved quickly and crushed the head of the nearest one to the wall; one of the other was going to press an alarm button, but before he got closer to the button, Loki gave him a punch that sent him flying across the room to fall on another man; the last man took his pistol and fired at Loki, who dodged bullets and cornered the man against the wall, the man began to shake and beg for mercy but Loki ignored him, took his hand of the gun and made the man fired himself in the head. The entire fight lasted about 10 seconds.

Loki turned and looked at me breathing heavily, his eyes softened and he approached me.

- ''Sorry, I... I…''.- I said with a voice that seemed not mine and I started to cry, don't know why but needed to cry and the tears ran down my cheeks in torrents.

Loki kept coming, I noticed movement behind him and saw how one man was still alive and was going to shoot him the dart with the liquid. I felt like everything was in slow motion, I looked at Loki, the man shot and I opened my mouth to tell Loki... But it was too late, the dart went through his body, piercing the wall and Loki's form flickered, I was looking stunned. '_What? It is a projection!'_ I turned my eyes to the man and saw the real Loki behind him. Loki took the man's neck and broke it with a quick and furious movement.

Loki came with hurried step towards me, he loosed the straps and picked me up gently.

- '_I'm very sorry for have taken so long but I couldn't feel clearly where you were'_.- he mentally said, sounding worried and regretful as he held me against his body.

- '_They wanted me to call you, I tried to don't think about you and block communication. Didn't want you to get hurt'_.- I said, ducking my eyes.

He sighed and we appeared in my house, Loki sat on the couch with me in his arms, he hugged me tightly and buried his face in my neck.

- '_Don't do it again, I almost go crazy. Those humans could never dream of hurting me physically, but they can hurt me if they hurt you'_.- he said in an almost broken voice.

I shuddered, I lifted his face and saw that his eyes shone with unshed tears. I kissed him, he growled softly and kissed me in a passionate way. I could feel his need through me and I almost let myself go but I remembered about my possible pregnancy and I separated, looking at him with frightened eyes.

His expression went from confusion to understanding and looked at my belly, laying a hand there. He closed his eyes and remained so for several minutes without saying anything, I just waited nervously. A deep relief flooded me from Loki, he sighed and a smile graced his beautiful features.

- ''All is OK. Their sparks of life are intact''.- He said looking at me while his smile became more pronounced. '_Thankfully'._- He thought, relieved.

- '_You knew this?'_.- I asked staring at him with a frown.

- '_I guessed, especially since the conversation I had with Thanos. But didn't have chance to prove it'._- he replied truthfully.

I bit my lip. '_Wait... Did he just said sparks of life? Too much information... He seems to be happy with this but...'_

- '_But nothing, min elskede'.- He mentally told me.- 'I'm the father and I won't deny ever of what is mine'._

- '_But I'm human, you hate humans'_.- I replied without looking at him.

- '_You are going to be the mother of my children and you are bounded to me, you're not a normal human'_.- he stared at me and stroked my hair. - '_Did you think I would reject our children for being born from the womb of a human?'_

I nodded, somewhat embarrassed and he laughed softly while picking me up in his arms.

- '_I would never reject anything that were coming from you, dear'_.- he said as he drove me to the bathroom and sat me on the edge of the tub.

I absentmindedly ran my hand through my belly and he opened the faucet of the bathtub. '_He won't reject the baby and neither do I'_. I gulped compulsively and looked at him.

- ''I'm going to be a mothe'r'.- I whispered weakly.

- ''We are going to be parents''.- he replied, kneeling in front of me, smiling in a way that made my heart skip a few beats.

Then a guilty thought crept into the brain of Loki, was faint and quick thought but I separated from him.

- ''Could you have saved Steve?''.- I asked shocked.

- ''I tried, but I hesitated and didn't get in time''.- he replied surprised and hurt.

- ''You hesitated?''.- I shouted. Getting up and moving away from him.- WHY?

- ''He was still seeing you in-in...''- Loki began to explain but I didn't let him continue.

- ''Because he saw me attractive you allowed Thanos to kill him?''.- I whispered and then raised my voice.- ''Everything you touch or is close to you dies frozen, Loki''.

Loki closed his eyes and I felt the immense pain that I caused with these words, yet I said something else.

- ''I want you to get out and leave me alone. Right now!''.- I said in a broken voice, choking back tears that struggled to get out.

This time I felt like a dagger of ice ran through my heart; that had been the effect of my words in Loki.

He looked up at me but I avoided his eyes and looked toward the door, he began to feel desperate but didn't want to provoke me more damage so he disappeared from there. I knew that he hadn't gone very far but at least now I was alone.

My knees failed me and I began to cry uncontrollably on the floor. '_Steve might still be alive if that idiot wouldn't have his damn inferiority complex'_. Some nausea began to assail me and I managed to reach the toilet before the first retch made me vomit violently, I stood there for quite a while until I got a bit calm.

I stood up trembling, I went to the sink and wet my face and neck slightly. '_Hell, a zombie!'_ My zombified reflection gave me back a slight grin that resembled a smile. I hesitated to take a shower or sleep directly, I decided to clean me a bit with a damp towel and I went to bed.

I spent hours trying to sleep but only got a restless and nervous half-sleep. A new wave of nausea made me get up quickly, sweaty and dizzy, to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, my mind kept wondering if everything would be fine with being growing inside me, I thought about Loki and my eyes involuntarily filled with tears. '_Don't cry and go to the fucking hospital at once'_.- my conscience yelled me.

So I dressed poorly as I could between sickness and picked up my car. I drove hurriedly, lucky that was very late and traffic was sparse. A retch made me stop in the middle of the Gran Via, I opened the driver door without taking off my belt although I controlled the urge to vomit with great difficulty.

- ''Hey, are you okay?''.- a female voice asked me.

I glanced and saw a brunette woman in her 40s, the owner of the voice, she was approaching me.

- ''Yes, I don't get along great with pregnancy''.- I explained with a slight smile and her face changed, first became surprised and then one of craving.

- ''Oh, you don't know how much I like pregnant women''.- she said, smiling sadistically.

I looked further and noticed her paleness, the lack of brightness in her eyes. '_Shit, a leech'_. I turned around to grab the gun from the glove compartment but she was faster than me and grabbed my wrist, wringing it.

- ''What were you going to pick?''.- she asked with a purr. I punched her with my free hand on the face but she didn't let go of me, she wrung my wrist further and I screamed in pain.

At a time I had the vampire before me and the next, there was only a pile of ashes and Loki behind them with his face contorted by anger.

- ''Where do you think you were going?''.- he hissed me.

- ''At the hospital, I don't feel well''.- I whispered without looking at him. '_Again? Does he got me from a fucking rush again?'_.- I thought with disgust myself.

Loki's expression softened and dropped to his knees before me.

- ''Min elskede''.- he whispered softly extending a hand to touch me but I backed away. I felt the twinge of pain that my reaction caused.- ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry to be an idiot with an inferiority complex but I can't help it, I can't stand having rivals''.- looked straight at me placing his abandoned puppy face.

I remained quiet trying not to fall into his claws, it was so fucking difficult but I was sick of all this. He had nothing to fear from me, I wanted to be with him, I had bonded to him, dammit. To be together forever. '_I don't feel nauseous now...'  
_  
- ''Nausea and your discomfort are caused by the bond''.- he continued smoothly.

- ''What has the bond to be with all this?''.- I asked, looking into his eyes. Only with that my heart quicken and hurt at the same time.

- ''The bond connects us and our children know this, but if they notice our disagreement and our departure that causes stress and pain to them''.- he said very softly.

My eyes went wide and they began to fill with tears, put my hand to my belly and I bit my lip.

- ''Ours?''.- I asked amazed. Loki nodded slowly and I stood silently watching him.

- ''Indeed, min elskede''.- He said, smiling slightly.- ''On your belly you're carrying our two children''.

At that time guilt hit me and I felt a knot in my throat that almost made me stop breathing.

- '_So, am I hurting our children?'_.- I said at verge of tears.

I noticed Loki's hands around me, hugging me and his face looking at me just a few inches.

- ''No, min elskede. It was me who caused you harm''.- he said looking repentant.

I hadn't realized that my nausea had ceased since Loki had appeared and now that he was so close, I even felt good again. I sighed and let Loki embrace me for a while.

-'' I'm sorry''.- he whispered against my hair.

- ''You can't undo the past''.- I whispered and I separated to look at him.- ''Okay, we go home?''

He nodded, kissed me gently on the lips and got in the car with me. '_Back home and in a few hours I was going to arrange so to see Kari'._

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

They had buried the body in the mausoleum and we were leaving when Thor motioned me to approach him. I looked at Yami and said that I would be with her shortly, I felt her sadness when I moved away from her and I almost return but felt an obligation to talk to Thor.

- ''Brother''.- he started looking at me calmly.- ''I'm sorry I doubted you''.

- ''About what?''.- I asked raising an eyebrow. I knew exactly what he meant but I wanted to hear it.

- ''About Yami''.- he said ducking his head.- ''No doubt you care about her, I just feared that you weren't able to care of her properly, humans are very weak, as you know, but I was wrong''.- he took a breath and turned to look at me.- ''Sorry''.

I tried not to smile arrogantly, I looked for a few long seconds until I finally spoke.

- ''It would be nice that you remember that the next time you doubt about how I treat my human''.- I said quietly.

- ''Brother, I want to make peace with you. I know things will never be as before but could not we try, at least not be hostile?''.- he asked me, looking very sad.

I took a deep breath through my nose, I hated when he placed that stupid face that made my worst instincts come to light. It seemed that I hadn't overcome my resentment towards Thor... I counted to ten to keep a cool head and not saying anything too nasty, I opened my mouth and, at that time, I noticed an empty feeling in my head and I froze.

- ''Yami''.- I whispered spinning to where I left her. '_She's not!'_ I summoned my Asgardian armor.

- ''What happens Loki?''.- Thor asked, tensing at my sudden change.

- ''Yami's not here!''.- I yelled, looking at him furious.

The others came when they heard me and when I told them I didn't felt Yami, they quickly were underway, looking for her but I knew it was useless.

- ''They've taken her''. - I said softly, I felt sick and dizzy.

Thor put his hand on my shoulder and I turned my gaze on him.

- ''We'll find her and we will make pay those who have done so''.- he said very seriously.

I just nodded absently, I felt lost and grief invaded my essence much more than anger or desire for revenge and this was something that never had happened. '_Min elskede, where are you?'_ I got nothing, just silence and I had to suppress a cry that wanted to escape my lips.

- ''There is a security camera''.- Clint Burton said.- ''It is very likely that there'll be more and one may have recorded what happened''.

- ''Okay''.- Stark said pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and starting to do something.- ''JARVIS, do you have network? Search for Yami''.

- ''Yes, Mr. Stark''.- I heard the voice of the artificial intelligence, as Stark had called it.- ''Found, the recording is from 5 minutes ago''.

I hurried over to Stark, on his mobile I could see clearly to Yami in front of a mausoleum while a man approached her from behind, she tossed but left unconscious and another man helped the first to carry her.

I looked away from the screen, feeling anger and clenched my fists to not start smashing things around me.

- ''Where is that mausoleum?''.- I asked through clenched teeth.

- ''Approximately 120 feet to the northwest''.- answered the artificial intelligence.- ''I have marked the exact spot on the map''.

We headed that point and I couldn't help having an uneasy feeling, something was telling me that I would find something at getting there. Indeed, as we approached I saw Yami's black scarf tied to one of the graves and, I didn't wait to walk the rest of the way, I appeared in front and I realized that there was a small piece of paper on the scarf.

"To the false deity: You should hurry to save her before we kill her."

A shiver ran down my spine, I gritted my teeth and I slightly lost control making the note burst in green flames.

The others were close but maintained distance, they were afraid of me. '_You do well, now isn't very wise to be near me'_. I couldn't stand staying in that place another second and I disappeared from there and showed up at the top of the Empire State, I didn't want to attract the attention of any human who happened to see me so I surrounded myself with an invisibility spell.

I sat there for a long time, looking to the horizon without being able to think of anything, I closed my eyes cursing my incompetence and suddenly I felt Yami's mind. I opened my eyes and got up hurriedly, but as fast as I felt her clearly she had blocked me. I still felt her, but couldn't tell where she was or if she was okay. '_Shit!_ _At least she's alive and the little that I felt her was towards the harbor'._

I teleported to the harbor and walked trying unsuccessfully to locate her until her cry crossed my mind like a cold flash. I knew where she was and that she was scared, hurt and in trouble. Now I was really furious. '_They won't escape'.  
_  
I appeared just in time, a foul human was preparing to stick a knife in her but I avoided it, and, with the human's own hand, I sank the knife in his face. There were 4 more human, all of them, frightened by my sudden appearance.

With one fluid movement I smashed the head of the nearest against wall, another ran away to press the alarm button. '_You aren't going to achieve!'_ Before he touched the button, I punched him with all my strength, I felt his broken bones and torn muscles, I had the good fortune that I sent him flying against other human, thus leaving both out of action. The last human pulled out the gun. '_Naive'._ He shot several times until he finished his charger, he managed to recharge the gun but I cornered him against the wall and the man looked at me with panic beginning to babble for his life. I looked at him coldly, grabbed the hand holding the gun without ceasing to looking at him for a moment and I fired to his head.

I turned to Yami and breathed in relief, I approached and she stammered an apology as she cried in a broken voice. I sensed movement behind me, I saw that Yami's pupils were dilated with surprise and fear. I teleported behind the human while I left a projection just where I was seconds before, the man shot and a dart crossed my projection.

I grabbed the man's neck and with one swift move, I ended up with his miserable life. I hurried over to Yami and I picked her up.

- '_I'm very sorry for have taken so long but I couldn't feel clearly where you were'_.- I mentally told her. I had been so worried about her and I felt so powerless at being unable to save her before.

- '_They wanted me to call you, I tried to don't think about you and block communication. Didn't want you to get hurt'_.- she answered, lowering her gaze.

I sighed and we appeared on her house; I sat on the couch hugging her tightly and buried my face in her neck.

- '_Don't do it again, I almost go crazy. Those humans could never dream of hurting me physically, but they can hurt me if they hurt you'_.- I said with choked voice.

Now that I had her in my arms I felt peace but also terror for losing her again.

She lifted my face and kissed me, the contact with her lips produced a discharge of lust and desire within me. I grunted softly and kissed her back more passionate but she pulled away from me. I stayed confused a split second for her reaction until her thought derived in her concern and I understood_. 'Ouch! That's true! I didn't tell her anything about Thanos insinuated at the battle'.  
_  
I looked at her belly and placed my hand there, concentrating on searching for something unusual on her and I noticed something, it was very subtle at first but the more I focused more clearly were, two small vital sparks, glowing strong. I felt a relief so deep that I couldn't help a smile.

- ''All is OK. Their sparks of life are intact''.- I said smiling widely at her. I had a woman who loved me and two small in way and everything was fine. '_Thankfully'_.- I thought animated.

- '_You knew this?'_.- she asked me, looking puzzled.

- '_I guessed, especially since the conversation I had with Thanos. But didn't have chance to prove it'._- I answered truthfully. I noticed how her head tried to accept the information and how she doubt.- '_But nothing, min elskede. I'm the father and I won't deny ever of what is mine'._

She replied but I managed to convince her and I carried her to the bathroom, I hadn't realized that she was stained with blood. Besides a relaxing bath would be nice for us both, although relaxing baths together never remained relaxing for long.

- ''I'm going to be a mother''.- she weakly whispered.

- ''We are going to be parents''.- I made it clear, I wanted her to understand that fact completely. I knelt in front of her as I smiled her and when she smiled back, I had a small flash of guilt: Thanos lifting the foot, I doubting whether or not intercede and thinking that he was attracted to my human; when I reacted it was too late, he was already dead but that didn't stop the little pang of conscience in the cemetery, I had to ask forgiveness in front of his coffin in a whisper...

- ''Could you have saved Steve?''.- Yami asked shocked.

- ''I tried, but I hesitated and didn't get in time''.- I replied surprised and hurt.

- ''You hesitated?''.- she asked loudly. She rose and walked away from me.- ''WHY?''

- ''He was still seeing you in-in...''- I tried to explain what had happened but she didn't let me continue.

- ''Because he saw me attractive you allowed Thanos to kill him?''.- she whispered and then raised her voice.- ''Everything you touch or is close to you dies frozen, Loki''.

I felt so much pain at those words that I had to close my eyes.

- ''I want you to get out and leave me alone. Right now!''.- I heard her say, this time her voice cracked with tears.

A dagger of ice, cold and painful pierced my heart. I raised my eyes to beg her to reconsider that, to asking her to let me be with her but she turned her eyes toward the door. Desperation struck me, I was hurting the only being in this universe that I cared about and, if I continued here I was going to continue harming her, so I went. I didn't go far away, just appeared on the roof of the same building, I wasn't going to get away from her even if they sent an army against me.

I listened as she began to cry and thought that I had an inferiority complex, which was rather likely. I laughed ironically and without humor. I began to notice his distress, I knew the cause of the distress but she had cast me out of her side, I had to growl lowly to avoid coming back and I sat on the floor.

To distract myself I focused on the conversation I had with Thor before Yami was abducted, from who I would leave that for my to-do list but with priority because that wouldn't happen again nor even if with this I unchained Ragnarok at Earth.

After a while she relaxed and managed to fall asleep, so I took advantage and rested for a while too.

I woke up startled noticing the Yami's fear. '_What the hell...?'_ I sat up immediately and, noting that she wasn't around, I felt fear too.

I appeared behind a vampire who held her by the wrist, I summoned silver dagger in my hands and crossed the chest of that unclean being. I looked at Yami, she was in a car with circles under her eyes and very pale, when I saw her I started to calm down yet I was still very angry.

- ''Where do you think you were going?''.- I asked through clenched teeth.

- ''At the hospital, I don't feel well''.- she said without looking at me. I listened as reproached that I had saved her again and that cleared the rest of my anger, I dropped to my knees before her. I'll always save her from danger, I was at her mercy.

- ''Min elskede''.- I whispered, holding out my hand to touch her but she turned away from me, I didn't know if it was fear or rejection, but when she did a small sliver of pain gripped my heart.- ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry to be an idiot with an inferiority complex but I can't help it, I can't stand having rivals''.- I told her in sincere regret.

She was maintaining her position away while her mind was spinning to the reasons why she was on my side, why she had bonded to me and she realized that she no longer felt sick.

- ''Nausea and your discomfort are caused by the bond''.- I told smoothly.

- ''What has the bond to be with all this?''.- She mentally asked me, looking at me for first time since the discussion. Looking these honey colored eyes I felt like my heart stopped slightly, skipping a few beats. '_By Yggdrasil, this woman has reached me to the core!'  
_  
- ''The bond connects us and our children know this, but if they notice our disagreement and our departure that causes stress and pain to them''.- I said very softly.

Her pupils widened in surprise but at the moment, her eyes began to fill with tears as she put a hand on her belly.

- ''Ours?''.- she weakly asked. I nodded.

- ''Indeed, min elskede''.- I said while a slight smile grew on my lips imagining what in a few months we would have in our arms.- ''On your belly you're carrying our two children''.

- '_So, am I hurting our children?'_.- she said at verge of tears, assaulted by guilt.

Her guilt made me feel guilty too, she wasn't the cause of all this, I was. I passed my arms around her and looked at her only a few inches.

- ''No, min elskede. It was me who caused you harm''.- I said repentant.

Finally she calmed down, everything went back to being as before and we returned home.

* * *

Authors: Sooooo... One more chapter, I hope you liked it with one Loki P.O.V! :) Waiting for your replies and reviews!  
Greetings humans.


End file.
